Gravity Rises
by King Nida
Summary: Cover by BrightnessWings19. Dipper and Mabel go to visit their Grunkle Ford in Gravity Falls Oregon for Christmas break. They discover there are monsters and creatures strune about the land. But there might be something even stranger going on. Oh, and this is a Gravity Rises AU if the title didn't give it away. Here's to supporting my Favorite AU.
1. Gravity Rises

**Welcome to the new chapter one! Unless this is your first time reading this then you have no clue what I'm talking about.**

 **It just now occurred to me that maybe I should explain this AU alittle for people who don't know about it since it's still kind of obscure. All main character's roles and personality's are swapped with with others. Dipper and Mabel's personality's are swapped, Gideon's and Pacifica's roles are swapped, Wendy's and Robbie's roles are swapped and Ford and Stan's roles are reversed (Stan was the one pulled in the portal and Ford is trying to get him back). Bill's personality is basically the same but... the situation he is in is somewhat different (Don't worry, you'll see). And Soos... Soos is the universal constant who Hold The Fabrics Of The Dimension Together! (AKA I didn't know who to revers him with when I started the story. Melody would have been the smart answer, but I only thought of that after six chapters in.) Any other charters will be explained latter.**

 **Welcome** **To Gravity Rises! (except the town is still called Gravity Falls... Some people call the town Gravity Rises though, but that doesn't make sense to me... Start Reading!)**

* * *

We open on a seen of a bus driving down an old dirt road in the middle of Origin on a lightly snowy day. Inside the bus among other people are two twin, Dipper and Mabel, who are going to visit their Great Uncle Stanford for winter break. Ford is a paranormal investigator who runs a small museum in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, the Mystery Museum. This museum both displays and funds his research.

The twins haven't seen him in years and were both excited to finally see him again. Mabel was excited because much like her great uncle, she was fascinated with the paranormal and was hoping to learn more about it while she was there. And Dipper was excited because... well it doesn't take much to excite him.

Mabel was reading a magazine a Ford had sent them. "I wonder if we'll find anything while we're there." She said smiling.

Dipper grinned looking up from his video game. "Yeah like another six legged frog like the one last time we were here. You spent the whole day trying to catch that thing convinced it was the Creature from the Black Lagoon."

"Hey, do I need to remind you who helped me to catch it that whole day?" She asked smirking at him.

"I was bored." He said looking back at his game. "But... it was still pretty fun." He said smiling. Dipper was never quite as into the paranormal as Mabel was, but he rarely passed up a chance to go 'monster hunting' with her. There was just something fun about looking for things that could be coincided weird.

With that Mabel just rolled her eyes and picked up her magazine again. After awhile Mabel looked out the window to see the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign. She smiled and nudged Dipper who was somewhat engulfed him his game. "Hey Dip, we're here!" She said as the bus pulled up to the stop. Dipper smiled and pushed himself off the seat and grabbing his stuff. "Come on Dipper." Mabel said waiting for him.

"I'm coming." He chuckled following her off the bus. The two watched the bus drive away. "So Grunkle Ford said he'd meet us here right?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, I did." A familiar voice said behind them.

The twins turned around to see a smiling Ford standing by his car. "Grunkle Ford!" They bother said running up to hug him.

Ford laughed and looked down at them. "Hey kids, good to see you. It's been far too long."

"Are we going to go to the museum?" Mabel asked looking up at him.

Ford looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, why don't we get going?" He said gesturing to him car. The twins smiled at each other before getting inside the car followed by a chuckling Ford. With that he started the car and headed towards the museum. After a minute or so of driving Ford remembered to say something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I have two employees that work with me at the shop. Soos, and Robbie. Robbie just works during the day but Soos actually lives with me there." He said.

"Oh, good to know." Mabel said looking down.

"Don't worry." Ford started picking up on her worried tone. "Soos is a big lovable luge and Robbie... well, he's harmless at least." He said focusing on the road.

"I can't wait to meet Soos." Dipper says smiling.

"Yeah, I get the feeling you two will get along great with him." Ford said as he pulled up to the museum. "Now come on you two. They should both be waiting inside." The twins got out of the car getting their stuff from the trunk as they followed Ford to inside, there as he said was Robbie and Soos. "Alright Soos, Robbie this is my neighs and nephew. Dipper, Mabel these are my employees. You guys introduce yourselves. I have something to do real quick." He said leaving.

"Sup Dudes." Soos said waving at them.

Robbie smiled and leaned against the counter of the cash register. "Hey kids, good to finally meet you."

Dipper smiled and walked up to them. "Likewise." He said.

"So um, your name is Dipper..." Soos started.

"It's a nickname." Dipper said. "Do you want to know how I got it?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. Soos nodded eagerly. Dipper smiled and sat on a high stool and moved the tuft of hair away from his forehead revealing a birth mark shaped almost exactly like the Big Dipper.

Soos looked at this for a second before his eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, that probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He said.

Robbie glanced at him and nodded. "Pretty cool dude."

Dipper smiled and pushed his hair down. "Yeah, I've had it ever since I was born. They say it's just a normal birth mark. But I think I know what it really is."

Mabel just rolled her eyes and walked over to the living room, she knew where this was going. Dipper started rambling off a story about destiny, magic and some kind of epic quest. A story Mabel has heard a thousand times. Soos listened intently as did Robbie. Robbie knew he was making up every word but didn't say anything as not to ruin it for Soos.

About half way though Dipper's surprising long story Robbie looked over to see Mable sitting by herself in the big armchair in the living room. "Hmm..." He walked over to her and smiled. "Hey kid."

Mabel looked up from her book. "...Hi." She said quietly.

"Your one of those shy kids, aren't ya?" He asked. Mabel responded with a nodded. Robbie chuckle. "Look, I know I look kinda scary but I swear I'm a nice guy. So if wanna hang out sometime don't be scared to ask." He said smiling.

Mabel smiled and nodded again. "Alright, thanks." She said.

Robbie smiled and glanced at the clock. "No problem, now I gotta be getting home soon. My dad will have a fit if I'm late." He said walking towards the door. "See you tomorrow guys."

"Have a good day Robbie." Ford said coming back into the room.

"Bey Robbie." Soos Said waving.

Dipper waved as Robbie left before realizing he had somewhat forgotten about his sister while telling his story. He looked over to see her sitting in the arm chair an smriked. "HEY MABEL!" He yelled jumping on the chair beside her, grinning widely knowing full well he caught her off guard.

Mabel jumped, nearly falling off the chair in the process. "Dipper! You jerk!" She said pushing him, though still smiling slightly.

Ford watched them for a seconds and smiled before walking over to them. "Alright you two, I know you just got here but it's getting late. And you still need to unpack your stuff. I have your room set up in the addict." He said.

"Alright." They said as they followed him up to the addict. It was a small wooden room with one triangular shape window in the back and two bed one either side.

"I call the right side!" Dipper yelled running over to the bed on the right side on the room.

Ford chuckled and looked around. "Yeah it's not the greatest room ever but it's all I had on short notice."

"I think it's fine Grunkle Ford." Mabel said walking over to her side of the room.

Ford smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it. Get yourselves settled in, I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Good night kids." He said walking through the door.

"G'night Grunkle Ford!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel smiled as she took a few things out of her suitcase. Along with her cloths she had an assortment of books and writing utensils. "This is going to be awesome. I can't wait to go looking around the forest tomorrow." She said laying down on her bed.

Dipper glanced at her and chuckled. "Don't get too excited Sis, or else I'm gonna start thinking that I'll have to leave without you." He said.

"Oh don't be Silly Dip." Mabel started. "I would be bored in a week without you." She said.

Dipper looked up and smiled faintly before stretching his arms and yawning. "Alright, I'm getting tired. Time to go to bed." He said pulling at his blankets.

Mabel smiled and nodded. "Alright then, Good night Bro. See you in the morning." She said turning off her light.

"G'night Sis." Dipper said turning off his light as well. And with that, the twins drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mabel woke up around seven o'clock like she usually does and got dressed in her brown t-shirt with a star on the front of it. She looked over to see Dipper still fast asleep. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Diippper, come on Bro time to wake up." She said shaking him lightly. Dipper groaned and turned away, he always had trouble waking up in the morning, probably cause he had trouble sleeping at night. Mabel folded her arms and chuckled. "Dipper come on. I know how to wake you up." She said poking his side.

That got Dipper to sit up quickly. "Ahh Okay, okay! I'm Up!" He said laughing nervously.

Mabel chuckled and stepped back. "Good, now get dressed lazy bone. I'll meet you downstairs." She said head towards the door.

Dipper rubbed his eye and nodded got up from his bed, still half asleep. "uhright be down ina minut." He said as he got out one of his hand made long sleeve t-shirts. An old blue and yellow with a large star on the front of it, similar to the shirt Mabel had on now. Sewing was one of his 'weird' talents. He mostly just made shirts, same basic design with the only differences being the colors and the image on the front, he had a bunch of them. Never wore the same one twice in a month. Some of his shirts were down right ridicules, but it was much cheaper to buy the raw materials than it was to buy actual shirts, so his parents never complained. After all, 'it's what made him special'.

With that Mabel headed downstairs to find an already awake Ford and Soos. Ford looked up and smiled. "Morning Mabel, where's your brother?" He asked, while cooking some breakfast.

Mabel looked up at him and sat at the table. "He'll be down soon. He's just having trouble walking up." 'Like he always does.' She thought to herself chuckling. Not long after that they heard creaking on the steps.

Dipper made his way down the steps stretching his arms and walk over to the table. "Morning everyone." He said sitting down next to Mabel.

"Morning Dude." Soos said waving at Dipper.

Ford smiled and and gave them each a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "Here ya go you two. I'm not much of a chief, but I hope you enjoy." He said sitting on the other side of the table.

"Thanks Grunkle Ford." Dipper said starting to eat.

Ford smiled and looked at them. "Oh, and I forgot ask you two. I know your on Christmas brake and all, but you know I run a small gift shop here and I would really appreciate it if you two would help with a few things."

"Well..." The two started glancing at each other.

"Of course I'd be paying you for it, that's only far." He said smiling.

"We'll Do It!" They both said excitedly.

'I thought that would work.' Ford thought to himself chuckling.

"But um, Grunkle Ford..." Mabel started looking down. "We'll still have time to go out monster hunting right?" She asked smiling faintly.

Ford laughed. "Of course, just promise me if you two find anything interesting you'll tell me." He said.

The two nodded and smiled at each other. "After breakfast?" Dipper whispered.

Mabel smiled and nodded. "Defiantly." She answered.

Once they were done with breakfast the twins got up and headed for the door. After alittle insisting from Mabel for Dipper to put on a coat they headed outside into the snowy forest. Ford watch and chuckled to himself. "They remind you of you and your brother don't they mister Pines?" Soos asked.

He laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Yes Soos, yes they do." He answered.

* * *

The twins made there way to the forest behind the museum. Dipper smiled and looked around. "You think we should split up? We can cover more ground that way." He said.

"Alright, but don't go too far. I don't wanna get lost out here." She answered.

"Move Out!" Dipper yelled running off into the forest.

Mabel just chuckled and looked around. "This place sure looks different." She said walking around. Little did she know however that something was following her her from a distance. Just as she turns around to see something jump at her, causing her to stumble back against a tree. "Ahhh!"

"Baaa." A small goat jumps up on a rock and looks down at her before running off.

Mabel got back up and rubbed her head. "Just a goat, nothing weird." She said, but as she did she realized she heard something else when she feel against the tree, a metal bang. Both confused and curies, she walked up to the tree and knocking on the trunk a few times. When she does this she hears the same metallic sound. It turns out to be a metal door in the tree that reviled a few buttons and a joint stick. "What is this suppose to do?" She asked hitting a few of the buttons.

After a minute or so of messing with the controls she heard a maniacal clanking sound and looked over to see a large hole opening in the ground and a metal cabinet rising from the ground. "This day just keeps getting weirder." Mabel said walking up to the cabinet. On the cabinet was a door with a large crescent moon symbol engraved on it, but Mabel payed little mind to that and opened the door to reveal a large red book inside. "A book... who put this here?" She asked picking up the book, inside were multiple detailed entries of monsters with illustrations and information. Mabel recognized some on the monsters, but not most of them. "Wow... it's a monster journal." She said as she flipped through the pages.

"HEY MABEL!" Dipper yelled jumping out from behind the tree.

Mabel nearly jumped out of her skin, almost dropping the journal in the process. "Ahhh! DIPPER, do you Have to do that?" She asked turning to him.

Dipper laughed and walked up to her. "Sorry Sis, it was just too easy." He said still chuckling to himself. He then looked around and noticed the somewhat unusual seen. "Uhh, what'd you find Sis?" He asked looking back at her.

Mabel smiled and showed him the journal that she had found. "Check this out Dip. I found this old book in all this weird devices. It's filled with descriptions of all sorts of monsters." She said smiling.

Dipper smiled and looked at the book. "Cool, you found this out here?" He looks over at the mechanical cabinet before looking back at the book. He glances at the cover of the book and noticed something. "Uhh hey Mable." He started. "Look at the hand print on the front."

"What about it-" Just as she asked that she noticed the golden hand had six fingers. Just like Their Great Uncle Ford. The two looked at each other and smiled at each other. "It's Grunkle Ford's! It's gotta be!" Mabel said looking back at the book.

"Yeah who else would write a book like this?" Dipper chuckled. "You think we should go back and show him?" He asked.

Mabel nodded. "We did promised him we'd show him if we found anything." She said as they started walking back to the museum.

"Good, cause I'm starting to get cold out here." Dipper said rubbing his arms.

But as they were walking back a creature who was drawn to the noise from the cabinet raising up had come looking for the sound. It looked around from the bushes for a second before it's eyes landing on the twins, it let out a low growl.

"Then why did you wear your gym shorts? You knew it was snowing." Mabel asked unaware they were being followed.

"Because I like them!" Dipper said. Mabel was a bought to respond but was cut off by a loud high pick voice.

"HUMANS! YOU DARE TO ENITRE OUR FOREST!?" It yells out still keeping it's self hidden.

This causes the twins jump and look around. "Who's there?" Dipper asks

"Who is there?" He laughed. "Me, the great Gravul one of the prestigious Golems of the forest!" He yelled proudly.

Dipper glanced at Mabel then looked around. "Uhh Mabe, is there anything in that book about Golems?" He asked stepping back.

"Uhh I don't know." Mabel said flipped through the book. "Found it! _'The Golem is_ _an animated anthropomorphic being, magically created entirely from inanimate matter._ _They are large rock like creatures and very dangerous._ _ **Avoid At ALL cost!'**_...Well that doesn't sound good."

Gravul let out a laugh. "That's Right Humans! Now Face The Wrath Off The Golem!" He then jumps down, and he is only a few feet tall.

The twins look at him for a second before Dipper glanced at Mabel. "Uhh Mabel..?" He started being very confused.

Mabel being equally confused looked back at the book. "Oh, here we go. _'However on rare occasion some of them can be rather small. While not as dangerous as it's larger counter part they can still do damage. Keep an eye on it.'_ Huh."

"Aww, he's so cute!" Dipper said going over to pet him. "He's like a living pet rock!"

Gravul growled and swiped at his hand. "Don't Touch Me!" He yelled.

"Dipper, would you be careful." She said trying not to laugh herself at the considerably funny seen.

Dipper chuckled and looked back at her. "Oh don't worry, he's harmless- OWW!" Just as he said that Gravul bit his arm.

The small Golem then jumped back a growled. "I Am Not A Pet!" He yelled.

"You alright Dip?" Mabel asked walking up to her brother.

Dipper nodded and glanced at Mabel. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered looking back down a Gravul.

"Not For Long Human!" Gravul Yelled pointing at them.

Dipper rubbed his head then looked back at Mabel. "So what do we do now?" Dipper asked.

"Uhh, walk away." She answered.

"Alright." He said smiling as the two headed back to the museum.

"Hey! Come Back Here!" Gravul Yelled chasing after them.

"So how do you think Grunkle Ford is going to react to this?" Dipper asked.

Mabel shrugged and continued walking. "I don't know. The thing I'm really wondering is how this book got out here in the first place though. You think Grunkle Ford put it here?" She asked.

Gravul realizing he is being ignored, growled and let out a yell. "BROTHER!" With that a set of heavy, and loud foot steps could be heard approaching them.

Then a much larger Rock creature stepped out from the forest and walked over to Gravul. "Brother..." It said in a low raspy voice as he went to pick up Gravul.

"Hello Slab." Gravul said sitting on his shoulder.

Dipper backed up and glanced at his sister. "Uhh Mabel..." He started.

"Run." Mabel said as Slab turned to them.

"AFTER THEM!" Gravul yelled as the twins ran off. Slab roared and charged into the forest. The twins barely ran out of the way causing Slab to slam his head into a tree. "Are you alright Slab?" Gravul asked.

Slab groaned and rubbed his head. "Head Hurts..." He said.

As this is happening the twins hid behind a rock. "We gotta make a run for it before he finds us." Mabel said quietly peering out from the rock.

"Yeah, but we're not gonna be able to out run that thing." Dipper said glancing at her.

"Oh Now Were Did They Go?!" Gravul yelled jumping down from Slab's shoulder. He walked over to an over hang. "Did they jump off the cliff or something- AHHH!" Just as he was looking down the drop his foot slipped and he nearly feel off, barely grabbing the snow covered edge. "Ahhhh! Brother! Help!" He yelled trying to pull himself up.

"GRAVUL!" Slab yelled rushing over to him.

"Now's our chance." Mabel said getting ready to run.

"Wait." Dipper said grabbing her arm. "We can't just leave him."

"Sure we can. They are trying to kill us." She said.

"Yeah but if he falls that big guy is just going to be more angry. But maybe, just Maybe if we help, they won't hurt us." Dipper said glancing at the Golems.

Mabel thought about it for a second then sighed. "I hate it when your right. Come on let's go."

"Ahhh... Slab back off! Your gonna knock me off the cliff!" Gravul said looking down at the pit below.

"BROTHER." Slab said getting worried.

"Hey." Mabel said getting their attention. "Look, just step back. We can help."

Slab growled before Gravul stopped him. "Brother... let them help." He said feeling his grip loosen.

With that the twins rushed up to him. "Okay give me your hand." He said reaching his hand down. Gravul grabbed his hand, he is much heavier than he looks.

Mabel grabbed his other hand. "Alright, on three." She said, Dipper nodded. "One, Two, THREE!" The both said pulling him up.

Gravul sat on the ground and rubbed his head. "Brother!" Slab yelled.

"Yes I'm alright Slab." He said before looking back at the twins. "...Why did you help me?" He asked.

"Because we don't want to be enemies." Mabel said.

"Yeah, we were just trying to have fun. We didn't want any trouble." Dipper said smiling.

Gravul groaned and looked down. "And here I was trying to kill you two. Gee, don't I look like the bad guy. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Mabel looked at her brother before turning back to Gravul. "It's fine, but can I ask why you were being so..."

"Hostile?" Dipper finished for her.

"Humans mean..." Slab stated.

Gravul rubbed his head and nodded. "Yeah, most humans try to hurt us. So I guess we just came to expecting you to do the same."

"Yeah that would explain it." Mabel said.

"But it wasn't fair to you." He said getting up. "If I hadn't nearly fallen just then we could of seriously hurt you. Or Worse! I won't let it happen again. In fact..." He started as he turned back to them. "If you need help with anything, And I mean Anything, Come looking for us. We'll be glad to help."

Mabel smiled a bit but looked down. "Thanks but you don't really need to-"

"Oh come on, it's the Least we can do after what just happened!" Gravul said smiling.

Mabel looked back at Dipper who nodded eagerly. And with that she sighed and smiled. "Alright fine, if it will make you feel better."

"YAY!" Slab yelled before picking his brother up.

"Alright then, we must be off then. I will be hoping to see you soon my new friends! Uhh, whats your names?" He asked.

"I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper." Mabel said.

"Ahh siblings as well I see." Gravul said smiling. "No wonder your so nice. Now Brother, On Word!" He yelled as Slab walked off deeper into the forest.

The twins watched them leave then Dipper turned to Mabel. "Well, that went better than expected." He said smiling.

Mabel couldn't help but laugh. "That's definitely a lot more exciting than a six legged frog. Come on, let's go tell Grunkle Ford!" She said putting the journal in her coat.

The twins headed back to the museum and immediately went looking for Grunkle Ford, they found him in the living room and started excitedly telling him about what happened. Ford laughed and tried to calm them down. "Whoa Whoa Whoa, what are you two talking about? A Golem?" He asked looking down at them.

Mabel smiled and started off. "Well, first we were walking through the forest when we heard this voice. It was this one Golem that was smaller than us."

Ford started to laugh then stopped. 'Small..?' "Uhh, really now?" He said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, but then he called his brother who was like, Alot bigger. The almost crushed us. But then the little one almost fell off the cliff and we helped him." Dipper said excitedly.

"And now we're friends with some Golems." Mabel finished off smiling.

Ford just looked at them for a second then smiled. "Wow... one day in and you already found something it took me weeks to find." He said smiling at them.

"Oh yeah, and we also found this." She said taking out the journal and handing it to him.

Ford just stared at it for a minute. "You... you found my journal..." He said in disbelief as he opened it.

"So you Did write this." Dipper said looking at the journal.

"Yes, I did." He started. "Where did you find it?" He asked very confused.

"Well..." Mabel started. "I found this control panel that was hidden behind metal door made to look like the bark of a tree and then when I hit a few a buttons this platform rose up and then I found it in there." She said in a jumbled mess of words. "Did you put it there?"

"No!" Ford said. "Someone stole it from me. A long time ago long with another one of my journals." He said looking back at them.

The twins looked at each other. "Stole it from you?" Dipper asked looking back at him.

Ford nodded. "Yeah, I wrote three of these actually. They never found the the first one I wrote..." He said looking at the door to his lab. "But they took my second one, and this one." He said looking back at the journal. The then looked back at the twins and smiled. "You two are something else. I've been looking for this for a long time and you found them in one day." He smiled and handed it back to Mabel. "Here, hold on to this for me. And keep an eye out for the second journal. Cause you certainly have better luck then me. Just don't lose it." He said laughing.

Mabel smiled and looked at the journal . "Thanks Grunkle Ford." She said.

"No problem." Ford smiled then looked back at the shop. "Oh and by the way, I overstocked a few items in the store today. So why don't you two go pick something from the gift shop. On the house." He said.

Dipper didn't need to be to be told twice. He laughed and ran to the gift shop. Mabel glanced at him and chuckled. "Thanks Grunkle Ford." She said before following Dipper to the shop. She smiled and looked around the shop before finding a white T-shirt with a blue pine tree on it. It was kinda big for her but she didn't really care about that and picked it up. "Yeah, that'll work." She said.

"And I will have..." Dipper started as he rummaged through a box. "A Grappling Hook!" He yelled with excitement holding it up.

"You guys Sell grappling hooks?" Mabel asked looking back at Ford.

Ford just laughed and rubbed his head. "Uhh yeah, but wouldn't you rather have a toy or something?" He asked smiling alittle.

Dipper's answer was to shoot the grappling hook at the ceiling and pull himself up to the rafters. "Grappling Hook!" He yelled again.

Mabel looked up at him and chuckled at his antics. "Great but how are you going to get down from there Dip-Dot?" She asked, using his nickname for whenever he did something particularly goofy. Dipper looked around a few times before grinning nervously back down at his sister. Mabel sighed and shook her head alittle. "Hold on, I'll go get a ladder." She said walking away.

Mabel eventuality got him down from the ceiling and not long after that the two headed to their room. Dipper laughed and jumped on his bed, he still had too much energy to sleep right now. He smiled and looked back at Mabel on her bed. "Hows the book Sis?" He asked jumping back down on the bed.

Mabel looked up at him. "It's awesome! He's got like... a hundred different monsters in here. There's just something that's confusing me." She said looking back at the book.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just, why would someone steal This out of everything else in the museum." She said looking around.

Dipper shrugged and laid down. "Don't know, maybe they're just a big monster nerd like you." He said grinning.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up." She said putting the journal down. "I'm going to bed now, could you get the light?" She asked pulling her blanket up.

"I'm On It!" He said pointing the grappling hook at the light switch before firing and somehow turning off the light. "It Works!" He Yelled.

That got Mabel to laugh alittle. "Good night Bro."

"G'night Sis." He said putting the grappling hook down before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In a bunker deep below the town, an old man learned of the journal going missing.

"WHAT?!" He yelled in anger at his messenger.

He shrank back in fear. "I'm sorry sir. But someone found the third journal and took it."

"Do you have Any idea what it means now that we lost a Journal?" He asked glaring at him.

"Yes, I do know sir. But there is good news." He said smiling nervously. "We have them on recording."

The old man sat back down and calmed down. "That's the only reason I'm not killing you right now. Pull it up." He said looking at the large screen in front of him.

"Yes Sir!" He said pulling up the images.

On the screen was shown several images of the twins with the journal. "Children? Do you know who they are."

The man started to shake alittle. "Uhh yeah about that. We do and... Their names are Dipper and Mabel... Pines." He said stepping back.

The elderly man's eye widened greatly. "WHAAAT?!"

* * *

 **I bet you expected me to use** **Gnomes again didn't you? Nope, I went with a monster I'm more fond of, the ever so powerful Golem! And yes, Gravul and Slab will make a return, I have plans for them.**

 **So what do you think? Good or Rubbish? I can Take It!**

 **Oh, and I bet you noticed that jumbled mess of letters down there huh? Let me give you a hint. It's NOT three letters back. ;p**

 **...Alright fine here's the real hint; What's the revers of Three letters Back?**

 **Qorpq Bsbovlkb.** **Buzbmq clo Abjlkp lc zlropb.**


	2. Attack of the Shadow Wraith

**HEY! To Anyone Who Has Already Read This Chapter Before, GUESS WHAT I DID? I Re-Wrote The Scenes Were Mabel fought the Shadow Wraith. Now she actually does more than just stab the thing... well she does that eventually do that though. But now there are some things that happen between between the attack and the killing.  
Action scenes have never really been my strong suit. I'm a much more dialog driven person. But I'm trying to get better at it.**

* * *

The snow was falling hard outside, inside the museum Mabel was sitting on the couch reading her Grunkle's Journal and Dipper was watching TV. The shop was dead today, the only sounds in the museum was the sound of the TV and Soos trying fixing a few things as well. Stanford looks around at the empty shop and rubbed his head.  
"Hmm, no one is going to come to the store on a day like this, not in this snow storm. You guys have the day off. Robbie, you can leave if you want."  
Robbie looked up at him with surprise. "In this weather? Heck no, I'll wait till the storm dies down."  
Stanford looks outside. "Yeah that's probably a good idea. If you guys need me I'll be down in the lab." He said heading down to his lab in the basement. When he gets down to there he looks up at the machine he has been working on for years. A triangular shaped portal that was as tall the the room it was in. "Hopefully this won't take too much longer. Don't worry Stanley, I'll get you back." He says looking down at his notes in his first journal.

Back upstairs all is calm, and Dipper doesn't like that. He Walks over to Mabel and looks at her from over top the journal. "Hey Sis, you wanna go outside?" He asked smiling.  
Mabel put Ford's Journal down and looked up at him. "I don't know Dip, the storm is getting pretty bad out there. We could get sick." She said looking outside then back at him.  
"Come on we won't be out for long. And we'll just be right out in the yard. Pleease?" He asked giving her that puppy dog look.  
Mabel looked up and him for a second then laughed, shaking her head alittle. How could she say 'no' to that face? "Alright, alright. Maybe just for a little." She said as she put the Journal away and headed outside with her hyper active brother. Mabel looks around at the falling snow as it drifted to the ground. "So what do you want to-" Mabel is suddenly hit in the back of the head with a snow ball. She can hear Dipper laughing from behind her. Mabel turns to him and smirks. "Ohh... Your gonna get it now." She chuckled before wadding up a snow ball. "SNOW BALL FIGHT!" She yelled before throwing the snow ball at him. The two laughed and played for some time, her throwing snow balls at him, running away and eventually being caught and tacked onto the snowy ground. The two would wrestle for a minute before Mabel would squirm out and it would start all over again.  
As the two are chasing each other around Mabel looks over at the forest and sees a strange shadowy form trying to hide it's self behind the trees before running off. She stops and looks at it as it disappeared to. 'What was that?' She thought.  
Dipper looks back at her and quirks an eyebrow. "Mabel? What are you looking at?" He asks walking up to her.  
"...I saw something in the forest. I couldn't tell what it was but it looked kinda... shadowy." She said before walking towards the forest.  
"Mabel... where are you going?" He asks stepping forward.  
"I'm going to check it out." She says walking into the forest.  
"Hey, wait up!" He yells following her. The two of them walked though the forest with Mabel walking a bit further ahead. Dipper looked around before looking back at her. "Mabel, I'm never one to turn down monster hunting and all, but don't you think we should wait for the storm to die down alittle?" He asked while trying to keep track of where the museum was at.  
"You can go back if you want Dipper." She says.  
"I'm not going to leave you out here alone!" He said loudly.  
"Dipper, I'll be-" Just as she is saying this a large shadowy wolf creature jumps down with a loud bark.  
The creature roars. "PIINNESS!" It snarls.  
Mabel stumbles back and looks up at the wolf. "You- you... you know our last name." She says, she looks back at her brother who seems terrified of this creature. She then looks back at the wolf, trying to be brave. "Who are you? How do you know who we are?" She asks.  
Dipper looks over at her. "Mabel- What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" He says trying to pull her away.  
The wolf looks down at them and speaks in a low booming voice. "I KNOW A PINES WHEN I SEE ONE. LORD CIPHER INFORMED ME OF YOUR PRESENCE." It said.  
"Lord Cipher?" Mabel didn't know what is going on here.  
"Mabel!"Dipper yelled trying to get her attention.  
"Dipper, shut up."She whispers in a harsh tone.  
The creature snarls and spoke again. "YOUR FAMILY HAS COMMITTED GREAT CRIMES AGAINST MY LORD. AND YOU SHALL PAY!" It said before lowing it's head and pouncing at them.  
Mabel froze, she was too scared to move when she felt something grab her arm and shove her off to to the side, knocking her down in the process. After a second or two she sat up and shook her head as she looked around trying to focus. What just happened? Someone pushed her... Dipper! Dipper pushed her out of the way! She quickly looked up to Dipper on the ground with the wolf looming over him. A jolt of panic went through her. "DIPPER!" She she yelled as she ran over to him. She crouched down to try and help him up but Dipper wouldn't. "Dipper... Dipper can you hear me?" She asks with tears forming in her eyes. He must have taken the full force of the attack. Dipper gave a quiet moan. The wolf looked down at them and growled.  
Mabel looks down at her brother and sniffles alittle. "Don't hurt him, please... It wasn't his fault."  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOUR FAMILY HAS DONE." It said in a low tone.  
Mabel looked up, at the wolf. She had to do something Anything to protect her brother. She felt around in snow before finding something, a fallen branch. She gripped it tight as the wolf approached them.  
"NOW PINES, YOU WILL, DIE!" It's about to pounce at the two of them but just before it reaches them Mabel slams the the end of the tree branch into the creature's eye. The wolf jumped back and yelped in pain scratching at it's head.  
Mabel shook Dipper alittle. "Dip, Dipper come on! We gotta get out of here!" She said frantically. Dipper nodded and struggled to stand up. His whole body hurt but he forced himself. Mabel put her arm around him and helped him stand. The two tried to traverse the snowy forest when they heard the wolf howled. Mabel looked around. "We gotta hide..." She said looking around. She saw a small area of bushes, large enough for them to hide. "Come on Dip." She said walking over to it. Mabel helped her brother to lay down and looked around. "How are you feeling Bro?" Mabel asked looking back at him.  
Dipper coughed alittle and was breathing heavy. "It hurts." He said weakly.  
Mabel checked him over but noticed something, other than a few scrapes and bruises and one bite mark on his arm, he didn't look That hurt. So then Why was he in so much pain? Mabel shock the thought from her and pulled out Ford's journal. There had to be something in here that would help. She flipped through the pages before finding a page with an illustration that fit what they saw. _'Shadow Wraith'_ , yeah, that sounded about right. She began to read. _'Beings composed of dark and shadow. It's believed they were once people or animal's who paid the ultimate price. Now left shadowy husks of what they once were...'_ That didn't sound good. _'They can feel pain and be wounded by any_ _psychical objects, they can only truly be killed one thing. A Spectral Blade. See next page for details.'_ Mabel turned the page and saw a description on how to summon a short glowing blade. It was unbelievable that something like this existed, but even more unbelievable was... Mabel somehow understood it. "I... I think i can do this."  
But then she felt Dipper grab her arm. "Mabel... don't..." He said sounding weaker than ever, but still noticeable concern and fear in his voice.  
Mabel gave a faint smile and gripped his hand. "It's alright Dipper, I know your scared. But I promise it's going to be alright. You just have to trust me." She said in a calming tone. Dipper looked up at her and was quiet for a second, his breathing was heavy. He didn't say anything but gave a faint nodded, letting go of her arm. Mabel smiled at him again. "I'll be back Bro. I promise." She said before walking away. She was looking a the page, she was so focused on trying to understand it. But suddenly she heard something jump down from... somewhere. Before she could even react, she was knocked to the ground with a powerful shove, dropping the journal to the snowy ground as well. She felt a sting of pain as a large black paw pinned her arm down and dug it's claws in. She winced and hesitantly looked up at the Shadow Wraith. It bared it's teeth, a loud and long growl escaped him.  
"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE ME CHILD?" It said lowering it's head to her, it's teeth a few inches from her face. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, AND ONCE I DO THAT, I'M GOING TO FIND THAT BROTHER OF YOUR'S AND..." Suddenly he cut himself off, seeming to think of something. It was quiet for a second before a twisted smile curled onto it's face. It dug it's claws in deeper causing Mabel to wince and look away. "ACTUALLY, I THINK I MIGHT LEAVE HIM BE. I'LL JUST LET HIM LET HIM DIE, A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH, ALL ALONE." It said before letting out a cruel laugh.  
That made Mabel look up... she could let that happen, She Wouldn't Let It Happen! Suddenly she felt something form around her hand, she gripped it tightly and swung it, Hard.  
The dark wolf yelped loudly, jumping away. It looked down at it's self, a deep gash was long it's chest. It wasn't red like a normal animal, but a blueish green. It attempted to get up but winced. It looked up and widened it eye. "WHAT?!" Mabel pushed herself up from the ground as she picked up the journal, putting it in her jacket. She looked up at the beast and glared, a Spectral Blade in hand. "IMPOSSIBLE!" It yelled.  
Mabel took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Do NOT, mess with my family, and Especially my brother." She said in a low tone before rushing at the Wraith, stabbing it though the chest, there was a high pitched yelp before the Shadow Wraith disappeared, and not long after that the blade vanished too. Mabel was breathing heavy. **  
**"...I did it, I actually Did It! I Beat The-" Mabel's excitement was cut off when she heard a weak cough from Dipper. She rushed over to him and sat him up.  
Dipper coughed. "m-mabel." He struggles out, on the brink of passing out. The sword vanishes as well and Mabel stood there ... I'm so sorry." Dipper was very pale and his breathing was shallow. "...I don't have the time to go get someone. I have to get him out of here now." She carefully picks him up and began running back to the museum. Now, Dipper isn't too heavy, but Mabel isn't exactly the strongest person ever, there were points when she wanted to stop because her arms were really starting to hurt. But one look down at her brother gives her the strength to keep going.

Mabel finally got to the museum and barley was able to get the door open. When she got through the door she feel to one knee completely drained of energy.  
Ford heard the door swing open and looked up. "About time, I was about to- Oh My Gosh! What Happened To You Two?!" He said rushing over over to them. This got the attention of Soos and Robbie who both jumped up when they saw the two.  
"Dude, did you get attacked by a bear?" Soos asks.  
Robbie looks very worried at them. "This doesn't look like any bear attack I've seen."  
Stanford took Dipper from Mabel very carefully and lays him on the couch. "Robbie! Get The First Aid Kit!" He yelled.  
"On It!" Robbie said running upstairs.  
Ford looks back at Mabel who is still in the same spot. "...Soos, stay with Dipper." He walks over to Mabel and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Mabel, I know you have to be shook up, but I need you to talk to me. What happened?" He asked in a quiet voice.  
Mabel was more than just shook up, she was completely destroyed both physically and mentally. Everything that happened came crashing down on her in seconds. The Wraith attacking her, seeing her brother hurt, summoning the spectral blade, and having to carry Dipper all the way back on her own. It was all too much for any one person to handle. But she tried to keep herself together to explain what happened. "Sh-shadow W-w-wraith..." She stuttered out.  
Stanford looked confused. "What? Shadow Wraith... how did something like that get here?"  
Mabel manged out one more thing. "It said... something about... lord Ci-cipher." The last thing Mabel saw before passing out was the look of udder shock and fear, then rage in her great uncles face. Then fade to

* * *

Mabel opened her eyes and looked around, she was floating in what seemed like empty space. "Ahhh! W-were am I?" She says looking around fractionally.  
"Nice to finally meet you kid." An unseen person says. Mabel look around but didn't see anyone, but soon after that she saw a bright light and formed from that was a triangle. As the light faded the triangle was shown to have a large eye in the center with a top hat and bow tie. It floats over to Mabel. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bill, Bill Cipher." He said holding out his hand.  
Mabel jumps back. "Cipher! Your the one who sent that Shadow Wraith after me and my brother! Stay Away From Me! I Destroyed The Shadow Wraith, I'll Do The Same To You!" She yelled trying not to show just how terrified she is.  
Bill turned away from her. "Ah yes, thanks for doing that by the way. I told that idiot not to mention my name. If he had actually made it back I would of killed him myself." He then turns back to her, seeming oddly happy. "But you did it for me, Thanks!"  
Mabel looked confused. "What do you want from me? Why are we here and..." She looks around again. "...Where is 'here'?"  
Bill gave a little laugh. "You humans ask so many questions. Look, I just wanted to talk, and as for where we are, it should be familiar to you, we're in your head!" He says pointing the top of his triangular shaped head.  
"What?" Mabel said more confused than ever.  
"Geez, you humans are easily confused." Bill said. "But then again, your only twelve. I guess I was just expecting more from you because what you pulled off today. I mean, summoning a spectral blade, killing an Shadow Wraith, that is really something Pine-Tree."  
"Uhh, Thanks?" Mable says, not sure what to make of this strange person.  
"No problem, now I get to ask you something. That Journal you were reading... can I see it?"  
Mabel looked down rubbing her arm. "I shouldn't, the Journal belongs to to my Grunkle, he told me not to loss it."  
"Oh yeah, Stanford would say something that. I'm surprised he even let you see it. He's so protective of the thing."  
"You know my Great Uncle?" Mabel asked.  
Bills demeanor seemed to change to that of anger, but he still kept calm. "Oh yes. I Know, Ford. Now look, I can see you aren't just going to give me that Journal for free. So let me make you a deal. Give me the Journal, and I will be sure nothing bad ever happens to you and that little brother of yours. I can tell you care about him a lot, you wouldn't want him to get hurt again." He said as he held out his hand, with an eire blue flame coming from it.  
Mabel thought about it for a second and was about to reach out to shake his hand when she thought of something. "...Why should I trust you? Your the One Who Sent That Monster After Us!" She yelled.  
"That was a mistake." Bill said quickly. "To tell you the truth... I thought you were, someone else." He said looking down.  
"I don't care, I still don't trust you! I'll never give you the journal!" She said stepping back.  
Bill got annoyed and moved away from her. "You know what, Fine! Keep Your Crummy Journal! You just made a big mistake Pine-Tree, you made enemy's with one of the most powerful demons in the world! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" He then disappeared in a large blue flame.

* * *

Mabel woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. She looked around and found herself in the living room sat on the old arm chair. She tries to get up but she feels a hand on her shoulder push her back down gently. It was Robbie.  
"Hey, be careful kid. Your still pretty hurt." He said looking down at her.  
She looked up at him then saw Dipper still unconscious laying on the couch. All his cuts look like they were patched up, but he was still very pale. In spite of Robbie's warning Mabel still pushes herself up off the chair.  
"Mabel don't-"  
"I'm fine." She said cutting him off and walks over to her brother. She gently brushes the hair away from his face, showing his birthmark. His skin was ice cold "...I'm sorry about this Dip. This is all my fault." She says wiping a tear away from her eye. She then looked around the room and noticed something. "Hey, where's Grunkle Ford?" She asked just before she noticed a fist sized dent in the frig door.  
Robbie caught her gaze and sighed. "Mr. Pines got alittle... upset. He started saying-"  
"Some things we can't repeat." Soos interrupted him.  
"Uh yeah, right. Anyway, after that he said he had to go look for an antidote. He said that that Shadow Wraith thing has some kind of venom." He then looked back down at Mabel, she had a look of dread on her face. Robbie nearly face-palmed himself. He probably shouldn't of been so specific. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." He said forcing a smile.  
Just as he said that though, the door swung open. Stanford Was back. He waked over with a small flower in his hand, he looked down at Mabel. "Your awake, good. I was worried maybe the venom got in you too." He then knelt down to Dipper, placing his hand to his forhead. "...I still have time." He said walking back to the kitchen. He took out a small pot and put water in it, then stared to boil it.  
Mabel hesitantly followed him. "What is that stuff anyway?" She asked.  
"Night Shade." Ford answered putting the flower in the pot. "It will help him." He waited a few minutes as the water boiled, he then put some in a small cup and walked back over to Dipper. "Here kid, your gonna have to drink this. It's alittle bitter though."  
Dipper groaned and turned away slightly, he was barely breathing.  
"Come on, you have to drink it or you won't get better." He said trying to keep calm.  
Mabel look his hand. "Dipper please. I don't wanna loss you."  
Dipper gave alittle moan and did as she asked, struggling to get the bitter liquid down but eventually doing so.  
Stanford gave a grateful smile. "Good, he should be fine soon." He said as he got up.  
Mabel followed him. "Grunkle Ford, I want to know what happened." She said.  
"Know what?" Stanford asked with his back still to her.  
"What happened between you and Cipher? He knew you, he knows our family. I know something had to happen. I want to know."  
Stanford stood there for a second then sighed, turning to her. "Fine, after what you just went through, you deserve to know. Follow me." He said as he headed downstairs as Mabel followed close behind. "When I came to Here years ago, I wasn't alone. I came here with My brother."  
"Great uncle Stanley." Mabel said. She had heard the family talk about him on rare occasions. But never had they said what happened to him.  
Ford nodded. "Yes, he was my partner. Kept business going in the store and always had my back if I needed any help, he was a good man." Ford looked down and rubbed his head. "I made some mistakes, my actions almost released Bill into our world." He said shakily. "I didn't know what I was doing, but Stan stopped me, stopped HIM. But Bill wasn't going to go alone, he pulled Stan in with him and now he's gone." As he says this, they get down to the lab. Mabel stops in her tracks when she sees the portal. "But I will not abandon my brother, I am going to bring him back, no matter what. This is my fault and I need to fix it." He looked down at Mabel. "You showed a lot of bravery today kid. Maybe I can trust you more than I thought."  
Mabel looked up at him then at the portal again until she heard some creaking on the steps. "M-mabel..." A raspy voice called out.  
She looked over to see a still weak Dipper struggling to get down the last couple steps. "Dipper!" She rushed over to him and helped him down and stood him up straight. "What are you doing down here?! You should be resting upstairs!" She said not sure weather to to be worried or mad.  
Dipper tried to give a little smile. The color had somewhat returned to his face, but he was still obviously in pain. "I- I was worried about you." He said weakly.  
Mabel's eyes teared up alittle. "Worried about me? Your The One Who Got Hurt!" She almost yelled at him.  
Dipper placed his hand on her arm which had a bandage wrapped around it. She hadn't even noticed it was hurt until he did that. "You got hurt too Sis. I wanted to be sure you were alright." He said looking up at her with concern.  
Tears went down her face and she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Dipper! For everything! This Was All My Fault!" She sobbed out.  
Dipper hugged her back then stepped back to face her, he whipped away the tears on her face and rubbed her arm. "It's alright, you didn't mean for any of it to happen." He said trying to comfort her.  
Mabel shook her head tears still in her eyes. "That doesn't matter, I was the stupid one that decided to fight a Giant Wolf Monster. I put us in danger, I put YOU in danger!" She whimpered.  
Dipper squeezed her hand and looked her directly in the eyes. "What happened was going to happen no matter what. You heard what that thing said, it knew who we were. It was sent to attack us. If anything, you Saved us. You beat that thing! You were brave enough to fight it and you saved me! I'd Be Dead If It Wasn't For You Ya Big Silly!" He said with that big toothy grin of his trying to get it through her head that everything was alright now. "So quit being hard on yourself, it's not your fault."  
Mabel wipes her eyes and finally gave a small smile. "Dipper, you're the best brother ever, you know that?"  
Dipper laughed and hugged her tightly. "And you're the best sister ever."  
Mabel smiled and hugged him back. Stanford smiled at this and stepped forward. "Alright you two, lets head upstairs. It's getting late and you two need your sleep tonight."  
"Alright." They both said, Mabel helped Dipper up the stairs and to their room and the two went to their beds, both unaware of just how tired they were until they laid down.  
Dipper yawned and stretched his arms. "G'night Mabel." He said groggily as he pulled the blankets up.  
Mabel looked over at him and smiled. "Good night Dipper." She said before letting sleep overwhelm her. Everything that happened today had wore both of them out, but they were both happy that they were alright and they'd still have each other in the morning to face what every Gravity Falls, and Bill, had in store for them.

* * *

 **Yes, I based this off of some** **pictures. I don't mean to use anyone's idea for myself, I just Had to write this story though! I Really hope you enjoyed it. This was when I started taking this AU more seriously and when I started thinking about where the story would go. And not long after that is when became obsessed with it.**

 **What do you think? Do you think I lived up to the pictures or not?**

 **Qebob fp jlob qexk lkb Pexalt Toxfqe.**


	3. Nightmare

Mabel woke up in the middle of the woods, actuality, it didn't look like the forest behind the Museum. It was darker, everything seemed... dead. The trees bore no leaves, the bark seemed dry and the grass wasn't as green. "Were am I?" She said looking around. "...Dipper, Dipper? You there Bro." She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She suddenly heard an all to familiar scream from somewhere deep in the forest. "DIPPER!" Mabel started to run but stopped, she didn't know were the scream came from. She didn't know were her brother was.

"Long time no see Pine Tree." Mabel turned slowly to be faced with the very demon she didn't want to see (not that she wanted to see any demon) Bill Cypher.

She backed up slowly knowing that running would get her no were. "Leave me alone Bill, I- I don't want to deal with you right now." Her voice shook with obsessive fear.

Bill chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I won't mess with you. He will though." He pointed behind Mabel. There stood once again the large Shadow Wrath, with what looked like blood dripping from it's jaw and bits of cloth.

"...Dipper." Tears formed in her eyes, fearing the worst. She then shook her head, realizing she had to run. But just as she turned to run she felt something grab her. Roots, grass and other plants, they seemed to form a life of their own. "No! Let Me Go!" She yelled out then turned back to the wolf.

The beast gave an evil chuckle. "NOW... YOU SHALL PAY CHILD." It took it's time and slowly approached her, as she was not going anywhere

Pure panic and fear went through Mabel. There was literately nothing she could do. But all of the sudden... for some reason, she started to feel something different. A strange... tickly sensation. She tried to suppress the erg to laugh, as this was no laughing matter. But it just got worse, she covered her mouth and started to giggle. "Heheehe, Wh-what is going on?" She started to laugh more as the tickling became more intense.

Bill looked confused. "Uhh... the heck if I know. Wait..." He thought for a second before grumbling in realization of what was going on. "Oh great, Shooting Star is trying to wake her up."

Mabel at this point, had fallen back in a fit of laughter. She didn't even notice that the Shadow Wrath, and the world around her, seemed to have frozen in time. "Hehehaha! Stahap!" She laughed as the world faded out into blackness.

Bill gave an annoyed sigh. "You win this time Pine Tree."

* * *

Mabel suddenly shot up in bed and scrambled back towards the wall. She was breathing heavily from both fear and the amount of laughing she just did. She looked around and quickly noticed her brother standing by her bed with a nervous smile.

"Sorry." He said backing up alittle. "I know you hate being woken up like that. But... I had to do something."

Mabel finally caught her breath and calmed down. "No no, it's fine. I- I'm glad you woke me up." She said looking down.

Dipper stepped forward and sat next to her on the bed. "Bad dream again?" He asked looking at her.

Mabel looked down and nodded. "A Nightmare." She said wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Same one as last night?" He asked her quietly. He was getting worried. This was the third time in two days that she had that nightmare.

She nodded again, feeling groggy. She barely got any sleep last night and now it looked like she wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Mabel sighed and started to push herself up off the bed when Dipper grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Mabel, you need to sleep. You've barely slept in the past two nights. I don't want you getting sleep deprived." He said with a worried look on his face.

Mabel pulled back. "Well I don't want to see that evil triangle again, or that Shadow Wrath or... or..." She felt her eyes tear up as she sniffled. "...Or, see you get hurt again." She whimpered out.

Dipper got alittle teary eyed himself. He hated seeing his sister like this. He hated seeing her sad or scared. "Mabel... Hey, I have an idea!" He said as a grin came a crossed is face.

"What?" Mabel asked while whipping the tear away from her eye.

He smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "We can sleep together tonight!" He said excitedly.

Mabel looked at him for a second. "Uhh Dipper I don't know if-"

"Come on." Dipper said with that goofy smile. "We use to sleep together all the time when we were little. Usually because of nightmares."

"Or the occasional thunder storm." Mabel added smiling at the memory.

Dipper nodded and looked at the window. "Yeah, I use to be terrified of thunder. I'd wake you up in the middle of the night and you'd pull the covers back. I never even had to ask, you always knew." He looked down and smiled sheepishly. "I always felt safer with You. Let me repay the favor." He said looking back up at her.

Mabel looked at him and sighed, smiling back up at him. "Alright, fine. Maybe I will feel alittle better."

Dipper laughed before running back over to his bed, pushing his pillow over to the side. Mabel giggled at his excitement before grabbing her pillow and walking over to Dipper's bed. Dipper smiled up at her and pulled his covers back. Mabel laid down and looked up at the ceiling. "...Sorry if I've been bothering tonight. I know I woke you up." She says feeling alittle bad.

Dipper chuckled and pulled the blankets back up. "Are you seriously apologizing for that? Mabel, we're family, that's what we do. Do I need to remind you of all the times I woke You up in the middle of the night?" He asked smiling. "I'll always be there for you, and you'll always be there for me." He says putting his arm around her.

Mabel smiled sleeply and nuzzles his his shoulder. "Thanks Dip... I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she started to fall asleep.

"...Me neither." Dipper whispered. After a minute or so he felt Mable's breathing steady, signifying that she had fallen asleep. He kept himself up alittle longer to be sure that she didn't start having nightmares again. After an hour he was sure that she was fine. He felt sleep starting to get the better of him and yawned. "g'night Mabel." He said in a barely audible tone before drifting off.

Both were now fully asleep with no sign of Bill's tricks getting to either of them.

* * *

Back down in that dark room, a young girl walked down the hall to a dimly lit room. She folded her hands and looked down as she walked into the room. "Um... you called for me sir." She asked quietly. The elderly was quiet for a second as if he didn't notice she was there. "Sir-"

"I'm glad your here." He said suddenly. Keeping his gaze forward and the tone of his voice low. "Come in and listen up. I have a job for you Pacifica."

* * *

 **What can I say?I Love Sibling Drable! Just basically Mabel having nightmares that may or may not be caused from by Bill. She hasn't had much sleep and of course Dipper is worried about here. Nothing major here, just cuteness. Nothing more, nothing less. Move along!**

 **Aobxjp xob bxpfiv jxkfmrixqba.**


	4. The Clairvoyant

It was a fairly slow day in the Museum. "Hmm, I wonder were everyone is. We usually have more people in the gift shop at thus time." Mable said looking around the shop.

"Who knows." Robbie says leaning back in his chair. "But as long as I'm still getting paid by the hour, I could care less."

Just then a cold rush of wind blew through the door with an excited Dipper rushing with it. "Where have you been?" Mabel asked walking over to him.

Dipper smiled and shook the snow off him. "Oh just looking around the town. I was cruise as to were everyone was going if they weren't here."

"Well, did you find anything?" Mabel asked getting alittle cruise herself.

With that Dipper pulled out a big purple poster. 'THE TENT OF TALEPATY Come Meat The Greatest Clairvoyant In All The Land.' "They all went to to check this clairvoyant person. I think it's like a psychic or something." He says looking at the poster.

Mabel chuckled and rolled her eye. "That's what a psychic is genesis."

"Well I'm a gonna go check it out." Dipper said putting the poster down.

"Dipper, that place is the reason the store is dead right now. I don't think-"

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want want to." He said grabbing his coat.

Mabel looked down and scratched her head. "Well I don't have anything else to do today. Soo... I guess I'll go with you."

"Then hurry up slowpoke!" He laughed as he went there the door. Mabel quickly grabbed her coat.

"Wait For me!" She yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

The two got to a large purple tent with gold stars and moon and other fancy designs. Outside were two posters that they saw earlier. Dipper grinned and looked around. "This awesome." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I have admit, they spared no experience. Maybe this will actually be some fun." Mabel said looking around with a fain smile.

"Anythings Fun When I'm Around!" Dipper said grinning widely as the two headed in the tent.

Mable laughed and and gave him alittle shove. "Your defiantly something Bro, that's for sure." They laugh as they head inside the surprisingly worm tent. The two found some seats and waited for the show to start. Mabel looked around at the very crowded tent. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said everyone was coming here. The whole town must of-"

Dipper cut her off as the lights when down. "Shh! It's starting!" He whispered excitedly.

A deep voice came out over the speakers in the tent. "NOW, WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. YOU KNOW HER, YOU LOVE HER. SHE IS THE GREATEST Clairvoyant OF HER TIME. THE MAGICL, THE MYSTCAL,Pacifica Gleeful!" A spot light came on, and in it was a young teenager standing, eyes closed, hands folded, and a faint smile. She wore a large purple and black dress with golden triangle hanging off all along the edge of the dress. And on the actual design of the dress there were moons, each a different faze. And her hair, Oh My Gosh Her Hair! It was almost as big as her head! Bleach blond and standing upright almost, Mabel didn't even want to think how much hair spray and hair jell it would take to do that. She also had several accessories, long black silk gloves, triangular ear-rings, and a purple amulet just below her collier.

The she opened her eyes and looked over at her audience. "Why hello ya'll. I'm so glad you came here to see little old me. I can see I have a lot of return visitors, and... "Her eyes seemed to land on Mabel and Dipper. "...Some new visitors too. Welcome to you all! Now, Lets Get This Show On The Road!" She yelled as the light flashed different colors and a confetti cannon fired off.

The show went on and Pacifica did the usually psychic things but with bright lights and other flashy thing going off. After several performances Pacifica came off stage, eventually walking up to Dipper. "Well hello there cutie." She said smiling.

"Hi!" Dipper said excitedly. "My name is-"

"Dipper." She said smiling smugly. "A nickname you got from a birthmark on your forehead." She added swiftly.

Dipper's eyes widened. "Wow, your good." He said still grinning.

Mabel glanced at the two of them. 'Maybe alittle too good.' She thought to herself.

After the show Dipper and Mabel started to head back. "That Was Awesome!" Dipper said with a wide grin a crossed his face.

"The effects were nice at least. But it was just the same fake stuff that every psychic does." Mabel said bluntly, though deep down she was debating if even She believed that.

"Oh yeah, coming form the girl who believes in ghosts." Dipper said with a chuckled.

"And you don't? After what we've been though?" Mabel asked looking up at him.

"No, I believe in that stuff. But I Also believe Pacifica is a real psychic and supper awesome too!" Dipper answered proudly.

Mabel chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Your too easily impressed." She said.

"No your just a lame boring person!" Dipper said with a grin before poking at Mable.

Mable laughed and push him. "Dipper! Quit It!"

"Make me Sis!" He said as he poked her a few more times. "Boop, boop boop!"

The two laugh as they headed back to the museum, unaware that they were being watched. By a young girl in the purple tent.

She sighed and smiled at them. "Hmmhm, aren't those two cute. Especially... him." She chuckled as she went back inside then looked down. 'What does he want with them? They seem harmless at the most, and usless at the least. ...I guess it not really my place to ask. Just do your job Pacifica.' She thought.

* * *

The next day the twins were back at the museum when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Dipper yelled. He answered the door and saw a tall well dressed man.

"Master Dipper, yes?" He asked looking at Dipper.

Mable glanced at them but went back to cleaning. "Uhh, I wouldn't say 'master' but... yeah, I'm Dipper." Dipper said smiling.

"Miss. Gleeful has requested a date with you at the restaurant here in town." He said as he handed Dipper an invitation. "Her majesty a waits for your answer. Good day." He bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Mable stopped cleaning and walked up to Dipper who was looking at the invitation. "So that psychic girl wants to talk with you. What for?" She asked.

"I think she just wants to go out with me." Dipper said reading the note.

"Are going to go?" Mabel asked glancing at the note then back at Dipper.

"Yeah sure. It sounds like fun, and She's Paying For It! What could go wrong?" He said grinning.

"A lot of things." Mabel said looking alittle worried.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine. I'll be right in town. And look at it this way, you'll have some time to your self to read though that journal."

Mabel sighed and looked back up at him. "Alright fine. Just stay out of trouble and don't stay out too late."

"Okay 'Mom'." Dipper laughed as he got his coat. "I'll be back at seven." He said as he went though the door.

Mabel watched as he left. "...See you latter Bro." She sighed before walking away.

* * *

Dipper got to the town dinner and looked around. It didn't take him long to find Pacifica, as she was in a corner both that was made to look very fancy. Candles, fancy table wear, and all that stuff. Dipper smiled and stat down. "Wow, you really didn't hold anything back. This looks great."

"Glad you like it." She said smiling at him. "I'm glad you came. I was hopping to spend some time with you."

"Well I'm glad to get some time out of the house." He said looking at the menu. "Usually I just spend the whole day with my sister." He said smiling.

Pacifica laughed. "I can imagine that gets annoying real fast." She said.

Dipper looked down and rubbed his head. "Well... uh, sometimes yeah. She can be alittle over protective." He reluctantly admitted.

Pacifica giggled. "Well, you don't have to worry about that here. I know you can take care yourself."

Just as she says this a waiter comes up to their table. "What will it be today?"

Pacifica smiled and turned to Dipper. "Go ahead dear. You can order what ever you want. I'll take care of the bill."

Dipper just smiled. "Okay, where do I start?" He laughed looking at the menu.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the museum, Mabel was sitting on the arm chair reading Grunkle Ford's journal. She sighs. "Reading about monsters isn't as fun as hunting for them... with Dipper." She closes the journal and looked up at the clock, seven thirty. She sighed again. 'Calm down, he's only thirty minuets late so far. Hes probably heading back now. ...I hope.' Just as she thought this however, she heard the door open and close. Mabel got up and saw that it was Dipper.

He hung his coat up and smiled at her nervously. "Sorry sorry sorry! I know I'm late, but we got to talking just as I was about to leave and I kinda lost track of time and-"

Mabel sighed with relief. "It's fine." She started, cutting off his panicked rambling. "Your only a few minutes late. So... did you have fun?" She asked walking up to him.

Dipper smiled. "Yeah, it was great! Pacifica was really nice and stuff and she thinks I'm funny and we're thinking about hanging out again real soon."

"Well good." Mabel started. "She'd better treat my little brother right." She said putting her arm around his shoulder.

Dipper laughed and pushed her alittle. "Mabel! Come on, your like, Five Minutes older than me." He said smiling.

"Five minutes is still five minutes Dippy." She laughed.

Dipper gave a chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hey, we still got some time before we have to go to bed. You wanna go monster hunting?" Dipper asked smiling.

"DO I!?" Mabel said running to get the journal.

"Race ya to the forest!" Dipper yelled before heading though the door.

Mabel laughed and ran after him. "Hey! No Fair, You Got A Head Start!"

The two spent the rest of the day out in the forest looking for monsters and adventure in general. As the sun started to set they headed back to the museum before going up to their room. Dipper jumped on his bead while Mabel went over to her's.

Dipper pulled back the covers before glancing back at Mabel with a small twinge of worry. "You gonna be alright tonight Sis?" He asked from his bed.

Mabel smiled at him as she got into her bed. "I'll be fine Dip, I haven't had any nightmares the past couple nights."

"Alright then. G'night Mabel." He said smiling as he turned the lights out.

Mabel smiled and pulled her blankets up. "Good night Dip." She said as the two fell asleep.

* * *

The next day the two were watching a new episode of 'Duck-Tective' with excitement. "Oh Boy! I wonder who did it This time!" Dipper said with anticipation.

"I already know who it is." Mabel said.

Dipper smirked at her. "That's what you said last time but then you were Completely Wrong."

Mabel folded her arms and looked down. "That's only because they found a critical piece of evidence at the last minute."

Dipper laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure Sis."

As they're watching this however, Stanford can be heard talking on the phone. "Uh-Hu... Yeah, he's here... Alright." He looked over at the twins and spoke up. "Hey Dipper, someone wants to talk to you."

Dipper smiled and got up. "Alright, I'm coming." Mabel tried to forces on the show, but couldn't but listen in on what Dipper was saying. "Hello, this is Dipper. ...Oh hey Pacifica! How what is it? ...Uh, now? ...No no, it's fine. Yeah... I'll see you soon then, bye." He said before hanging up the phone.

Mabel looked over at him. "Your going to hang out with Pacifica again today? But we've been waiting for this episode for like, Forever now." Mabel said, sounding alittle sad.

Dipper looked down and scratched his head. "Yeah, I know. But hey, you can explain everything that when I get back." He said smiling.

Mabel looked away for a second, thinking of something. After a moment she looked back up at her brother with a faint smile. "Well, alright. See you when you get back Dip." She said as she went back to the chair.

"See ya Mabel." Dipper said going outside and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Latter that night Dipper and Pacifica have been hanging out at a small town fair. Dipper was laughing and walking with Pacifica. "This was awesome! I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you." Dipper said smiling at her.

Pacifica giggled. "I'm glad you think so. I've been having fun too."

Dipper laughed but then thought of something. "Wait... what time is it." He checked the time and a jolt of panic went though it. "Oh My Gosh! It's Already Eight! I was suppose to be home an hour ago!"

Pacifica grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down. "So what if your late? Your having fun." She said smiling.

"But I'm going worry Mabel." He said feeling alittle bad.

Pacifica looked him in the eye and spoke calmly. "Didn't you say she can be alittle too protective? Maybe it's about time you show her that you can take care of yourself."

Dipper looked down for a second, thinking about it. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. Of the few things that annoyed him, that was it, Mabel being over protective. Maybe staying out later and showing that he was still alright might help. "Ya know what, maybe your right. I can handle myself." He said smiling alittle.

And with that, the they stayed out at the fair until it closed, at ten O'clock.

* * *

Back at the Museum, Mabel was freaking out. "Where the heck is he?! Did something happen? Maybe-" As she said this she heard the door open, Dipper was finally back. "Dipper! What The Heck Took You So Long!?"

"Calm down, I'm only..." He looked at the clock. "...Three hours late." He said feeling a slight twinge of guilt.

"You had me worried sick!" She yelled.

Dipper rubbed his head and looked back at her. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' "Geez, I know I was gone awhile. But you don't have to freak out. Don't you think your being alittle overly protective?"

"It's my Job to be protective. And if you keep this up and you would be able to go out on your own any more At All." Mabel said sternly.

Dipper's guilt quickly changed to annoyance when he heard that. "What? You can't do that. Your Not In Charge!"

"Yes I Am." Mabel said. "I'm older."

"By FIVE Minutes!" Dipper snapped. "And Even If You Were A Hole YEAR Older Than Me, You Still Wouldn't Be Able To Control My Life! I Can Handle MYSELF!" He said angrily as he walked towards the door.

"Where Do You Think Your Going?" Mabel said walking up to him.

"Where Ever The Heck I Want!" Dipper said slamming the door behind him.

"Fine Go! See If I Care!" She said giving and angry groan. 'I hate when he gets like that.' She grumbled to herself.

'I Hate when she gets like that.' Dipper thought as he trudged through he snow outside. He was walking somewhere, Anywhere to get away from his sister. As he's walking though, he hears a familiar voice. "Going somewhere sweat-heart?" Pacifica asked as Dipper turned to her.

"Pacifica... how did you-"

"I don't need to be psychic to know when your anger. Do you need a place to stay tonight?" She asked giving a little smile.

Dipper looked down then back at her. "Ya know what, yeah, I do. Cause I'm not staying there tonight." He said walking up to her.

Pacifica smiled and gestured for him to follow her. "Come on, you can stay with me, I have plenty of room." Dipper gladly followed her.

Back in the house, Mabel was up in the bed room, laying on her bed. "If he thinks I'm to protective, then lets see how he likes it when I don't care at all." She said to herself, she could help but turn to his empty bed first, almost saying 'Good night' but then shaking her head before falling asleep.

* * *

Pacifica brought Dipper to her house in town. "Here we are. My humble abode." She said giggling.

Dipper looked around. "Nice place. Thanks for letting me stay here. You sure your parents won't mind?" He asked

"They won't." She said quickly before looking back at him with a smile. "You can stay here as long as you want. Eat as much as you want, watch what you want, and you don't have to deal with that stupid sister of yours."

Dipper stiffened at that last comment. His instincts told him to defend Mabel, but the anger that had settled in his skin told him other wise. "Uhh, right."

Pacifica turned to him. "What, is something wrong?" She asked.

Dipper shook his head. "No no, it's fine. Your... your right." He said looking down.

She smiled again and turned away. "Well good. No need to worry about that freak."

He could fight his instinct this time. "Don't talk about her like that." He said sharply.

Pacifica stopped mid stride and slid her eyes towards him. "So you still care about her then?" She said in a low tone.

"Well Yeah, she's my sister." He said bluntly. "I know we got into a fight and all but, that doesn't mean I don't still care about her."

"She doesn't trust you. She doesn't even think you can take care of yourself." She said in a harsh tone as she walked towards Dipper.

"She was just worried about me." He said. "I mean, she's my sister. It's... her job to be protective of me." He said remembering what she said. His body started to feel heavy with guilt as he remembered what he had said back to her. 'I have to apologize.' He he thought. "Look, Pacifica, I appreciate you letting me stay here. But... I have to go back. I have to talk with Mabel." He said turning towards the door.

Just as he did this however, Pacifica grabbed his arm firmly. "Your not going Anywhere." She hissed.

"Hey! Let Go!" He jumped and pulled his arm back. "What the heck has gotten into you?" He asked stepping back.

"Oh I'm so sorry my little dear..." She said smiling deviously. "But, I can't let you leave."

Dipper felt a jolt of fear go though him. "Wha- what does that mean?" He asked backing up.

Just as he asked this however the jewel around her next started to glow, and he could move. "What's going on? What Are You Doing?!" He said in a panic.

Pacifica's grin grew even larger as an evil glint shone in her eyes. "You'll see. You'll see very soon." She laughed walking up to him.

* * *

Mabel shoot up in bed, she was in a cold sweat. "...Nightmares again." She said panting. She looked over at Dipper's empty bed and sighed. "He's still gone. Oh man, it's really late." She said getting up and looking out the window. She grumbled alittle remembering their argument. "Well he's the one who wanted me to be less protective. So... what do I care if he's still out?" But after a second of thinking this she looked down and have a defeated sigh. "Oh who am I kidding? Of cores I'm still worried about him. I need to go find him. Even if he doesn't want me to."

She went downstairs and looked around. "Now where would he go?" She thought for a second. "Pacifica's, he's been hanging out with her a lot. Worth I try I guess." With that she went out to go look for him.

She trudged through the snow heading towards town. There wasn't a sole to be seen. Everyone must have been asleep. Rightfully so seeing as how it was past midnight. But Mabel couldn't sleep at this point, not until she found her brother. She new were Pacifica's house was, it wasn't far from the tent that was set up. She looked up at the house and sighed. "I hope he's alright." She walked up to the front door and knocked. No answer, but she did hear some rustling inside. She knocked again alittle louder. She was about to knock one more time when the door opened. It was Pacifica.

She looked at Mabel with some surprise. "Oh my, Mabel what are you doing here? Are you alright my dear?" She asked looking worried.

"Pacifica, I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night but... Dipper, he ran off and he still isn't back. I- I was wondering if he came here." Mabel asked looking up at her.

Pacifica gave a look of genuine concern. "Oh I'm sorry. No, I haven't seen him since he left the fair. Hey, tell you what, I can help you look for him." She said going back inside the house.

"Really?" Mabel asked surprised.

"Why yes, I wouldn't won't anything to... happen to him or you for that matter." She said with a devious smile a crossed her face while turned away from Mabel.

Mabel smiled and walked inside. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." She said turning back to Mabel with a friendly smile. "But we should probably get some flashlights first. It's pretty dark out there. We have some in the basement. Follow me." She said staring to go to the stairs.

"Alright." Mabel said following.

The two went down the steps to the basement with Pacifica leading. "I'm not quite sure where they are. But I know they're down here somewhere. You go look over there I'll look over here."

Mabel nodded and started looking around. "Hmm, maybe they're over here." She said as she went through some boxes. But when she did this, she head some mumbling. 'What was that.' She though while turning around. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness to see Dipper tide to a chair with a piece of tape a crossed his mouth, fear in his eyes. Mabel also felt a jolt of fear go though her. "Dipper!? What happened-" She was about to walk up to him when she felt something slam her against the wall.

"MmABlL!" Dipper mumbled. He looked around frantically and felt the rope that was binding his arms. 'I have to get out of this!' He thought.

Mable groaned and looked around, she looked up to see Pacifica grinning evilly. "Well, it looks like we found you brother. Care to join him?"

It didn't take Mabel long to put two and two together in spite of her head pounding. "You! What did you do to him?!" She glared at her.

Pacifica laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I tide him up."

"Let him go Now! Or- Or... Or else you'll have to deal with me!" Mabel said standing back up and walking towards her.

Pacifica snickered as her jewel started to glow again. "Oh Mable my dear, I would love to but..." Mabel felt herself get lifted off the ground and slammed against the wall again, harder this time. Pacifica walked up to her and grinned. "You two are needed for something." Mabel tried to move but she felt as if she was paralyzed and she was still suspended above the ground. She felt an invisible grip around her throat, she could barely breath.

Mabel winced and tried to focus."...L-Let Me Go!" She struggled out.

Pacifica walked up to her and gave an evil smile and loosened her grip slightly so Mabel could breath. "Not happening dear. You'er both coming with me." She said in a low tone before laughing insanely and was about to go look for something to tie her up, but she felt something push her and grab her jewel.

With this Mable felt the mysterious grip release her and she fell to the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up and saw to her surprise, Dipper, up and out of his bindings. "Di- Dipper?" Dipper shoot her a worried look but then turned his attention back to Pacifica.

Pacifica growled at him. "You! How Did You Get Out?!" She snapped at him.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "I untied myself." His said sternly. As he said this Mable noticed he had some bad rope burn on his wrists. But that was the last thing on Dipper's mind. He walked towards Pacifica and glared. "You, you can lie to me, fool me into trusting you, and even tie me up! But the One thing I won't stand for is you Hurting My Sister!" He yelled with noticeable anger in his voice.

Mable couldn't help but get alittle teary eyed when she heard that. 'He does still care about me.' She almost felt stupid thinking this, of course he still cared about her. One fight wasn't going to change that. But it still made her feel better to hear it.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes. "You think you can beat me? I Have Power You Will Never Know!" She yelled.

"What, you mean this?" Dipper said holding up her amulet.

Pacifica's eyes widened as she shrank back. "My Amulet! Give It Back!" She hissed.

"Uh yeah No. Lets try this!" He said throwing the amulet and the ground and smashing it, before looking back at her with a slight smirk.

"NOO!" She shrieked before stumbling back and gritting her teeth. "You will pay for that. You and your sister have NO idea what your messing with!" She yelled before disappearing into the darkness.

Dipper looked around to be sure she wouldn't come back before turning his attention to Mabel and hastily rushing up to her. "Mable! Are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed her arm.

Mable nodded and rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm alright." Though she felt alittle lightheaded and was having trouble standing. She looked back up at him. "Are you okay though?" She asked.

Dipper smiled slightly and helped her keep her balance. "It's nothing, don't worry." He said rubbing he wrists which were still red with rope burn. He looked around. "Hey, I know we need to talk, but maybe we should get out of the crazy lady's basement first. Can you walk?" He asked.

Mabel nodded and stood up straight. "Yeah, I think so." She said looking around. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

After this the two made their way out and back to the museum. But before they went up to their rooms though Dipper grabbed Mabel's arm getting her attention. "Wait, I know it's late and all but..." He looked down feeling the guilt from earlier rise up. "I- I'm sorry about what I said before. Like, really, Really sorry, I didn't mean it I swear!"

Mable turned to him, giving a faint smile. "Don't worry, I know you didn't. Besides it was my fault anyway. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. I know I can get alittle overly protective at times, and I know that annoys you. I'm sorry." She said looking down and rubbed her arm.

Dipper smiled at her. "Hey, it's alright. It's your job to be protective of me. You'er my Older sister after all." He said grinning.

"Only by five minutes." Mable said smiling sheepishly. "Still, I should have more confidence in you. You don't need me keeping track of you twenty-four hours a day. You can handle yourself, you proved that today."

Dipper blushed alittle and scratched his head. "Thanks Sis. But this shouldn't change anything. We'll still always be there for each other, right?"

Mabel smiled and nodded. "Right." She said rubbing her arm. It was quiet for a second before Mabel looked up and gave a faint smile. "Awkward sibling hug?" She asked.

Dipper grinned and nodded. "Awkward sibling hug." He said gripping his sister in a gentle hug.

"Pat Pat." They both said while simultaneously patting each others back.

Dipper smiled and looked back at her. "I'm glad everything if fine between use but..." He yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm like, supper duper tired. Can we go to bed?"

Mable smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah lets go, I'm tired too." The two went up to their room and fell asleep the moment they got in their beds.

* * *

But as they were doing this, in a dark room, beneath the town, Pacifica made her way down to talk to someone. She saw him sitting in a chair in the room, she could help be feel a twinge of fear in her. "Uhhh sir. We need to talk."

He didn't turn to her but spoke an a calm tone. "Did you bring the twins?"

Pacifica shuddered alittle. "Uh yes, about that. See... they kinda got away."

"WHAT!" He said standing up to face her.

Pacifica jumped back, fear engulfing her. "I- I'm sorry... I didn't expect one of them to get out. The boy broke my Amulet and-"

"I told you, NOT to underestimated them!"

"How was I suppose know that a couple of kids-"

"THEY ARE NOT JUST ANY KIDS!" He interrupted her. "They are Pines kids. They have more knowledge than you think. And..." He turned back away from her. "They are Ford's Niece and Nephew. You should Never, EVER underestimated them."

Pacifica bowed quickly. "Yes, yes! I know now! I promise, I will Never make that mistake again."

The man sighed and sat back down. "Good, be sure of that. Cause if one thing it for sure. They will regret messing with the Crescent Eye, and me, Fiddleford Mcgucket."

-END

* * *

 **Pacifica scares me, alot. The end.**

 **...Okay not really. I like GR's Pacifica more than GF's Gideon, he's good for a normal bad guy but Pacifica seems like a gruesome serial killer. And I Love It! But the scariest part (to me anyway) is the fact that SHE is scared of someone else (Well, in my story). Oh don't worry we'll learn why she's scared Fiddleford soon enough.**

 **Mxzfcfzx fp klqefkd jlob qexk x mrmmbq.**


	5. Gravity Grave Yard

**Sweet lord Arceus in the sky this took me too long to finish! I am personally disappointed in myself. I'll try not to let this happen again. I hope you enjoy the story.**

It was a early in the day at Gravity Falls. The museum was going to open in an hour. Stanford walked in the main room and looked around. He saw his Mabel still reading his journal, Dipper watching T.V, and Soos looking confused at a fuse box. 'Hmm, that's three of my staff. But someone is missing.' He thought to himself, he looked around and sighed. "Where is Robbie?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry Mr. Pines. I'm sure he'll be here before the shop opens." Soos said smiling.

Ford scratched his head. "I hope your right Soos." After a few minutes there was a rush of cold air though the shop. "About time." He said as he turned to the door.

Robbie smirked alittle and closed the door behind him. "Relax Boss. I'm here before the store opened right?" He said before stepping behind the cash register.

Ford folded his arms and sighed. "Yes I suppose you are. Get ready everyone, we're going to open in a few minutes."

As time went on people filled in store and looked around the museum. Mable was cleaning the floors when she heard Robbie call over to her. "Hey Mabes, can you watch the register for me for a minute? I need to go talk to my friends real quick."

Mable struggled to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Uh hehe, yeah sure Robbie. No problem." She grinned nervously.

Robbie smiled and stepped away from the register. "Thanks Mable, I owe ya." He said before going outside.

Mable stood in front of the register before hearing a familiar humming beside her. She turned to see her brother smiling smugly at her. He grinned. "You like Robbie." He said in a sing song voice.

Mable bushed and turned away. "N-no I don't!" She said looking down.

Dipper smiled and punched her arm lightly. "Don't lie to me Mable. If you don't admit it, I'll just have to talk to Robbie about it." He snickered.

"Alright alright! Fine I might, maybe, sort of, kinda like him." She said as she scratched her head. "Just... don't tell Robbie alright? It would be kinda weird if he knew."

Dipper smiled and nodded. "Oh alright fine. I promise I won't say anything." Dipper wasn't above embarrassing his sister, he's done it before. But the last thing he wants is Mabel holding a grudge against him.

Mable sighed and smiled at him. "Thanks Dip." As she said this she saw Robbie coming back.

Robbie walked up to the two and smiled. "Thanks Mabes. I can take over again."

"No problem Robbie. So what were you guys talking about anyway?" Mable asked.

"Oh we were just talking about where we were going to hang out tonight. I think we're gonna hang out at the old grave yard. People in the town say it's haunted."

A smile spread a crossed Mable's face. "Grave yard, haunted, Ghost?"

Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh boy. Here we go again."

Robbie quirked his eyebrow looking down at them. "What?"

Dipper looked up at him and smiled. "Mable knows like, Everything about ghost. She's spent most of her life learning about that stuff." He said chuckling

Robbie chuckled. "Huh, really? Well hey, you guys wanna come with us?" He asked.

"Really?! You'd let us?" She said smiling. "Will your friends be okay with that?" She asked looking down

Robbie shrugged. "Yeah sure, my friends are pretty laid back. Well... most of them." He said scratching his head. "So you wanna go latter tonight?"

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Mable said with excitement.

Dipper smiled at her and nodded at Robbie. "Sure, I'll go."

Robbie smiled and nodded at them. "Alright, I'll come get you two when I'm ready to do. Till then I gotta focus on work." He said turning back to the register.

With that Mable and Dipper walked away, with Mable being very excited about this. "This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait to go!"

Dipper laughed. "I can tell ya big nerd. Just don't full geek on me when we get there alright?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up." Mable said pushing him.

* * *

After a few hours and the shop closed Robbie came to get Dipper and Mable. "Alright, you two ready to go?"

"Go where?" Stanford came around the corner glancing at the three of them getting a nervous grin from Mable.

Robbie smiled and shrugged. "I was just thinking the kids would have some fun hanging out with me and my friends. Don't worry, we aren't going to do anything dangerous. I just thought it'd be nice if they got some time away from here."

Ford looked at him for a second before sighing. "Alright fine, just don't get them in any trouble."

Robbie laughed alittle. "Are you kidding? After what these kids have been through, we're going to have to be sure they don't get US into trouble."

"Just keep an eye on them." Ford said as he walked out of the room.

"Yes sir Mr. Pines." He said as he turned to the twins. "Alright you two, lets get going." He said before walking towards the door.

Mabel grinned with excitement followed him. "Alright lets go! I can't wait to see what the grave yard looks like."

Dipper chuckled as he walked beside her. "Calm down Sis, your acting more like me than usual." He said jokingly.

Mabel glances and him and lightly jabbed his shoulder. "Oh shut up Dip." She says as they walk outside. Outside waiting for them was three guys and a redheaded girl.

Robbie walked up to them. "Dipper, Mabel, these are my friends. Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry and Wendy." He then turned to the other. "Guys, these are my boss's great niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel."

Wendy glanced at them. "So what are they doing here?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Robbie shrugged. "I decided to let them come with us. We were going to the creepy old cemetery and Mabel knows a lot about ghosts. So I thought it would be fun to bring her and Dipper."

"You know everything about ghost? Awesome!" Said Nate.

Mabel smiled shyly and scratched her head. "Well, I wouldn't say 'everything' but-"

"Oh don't be so bashful!" Dipper said laughing as he turned to the others. "Mabel has been reading, watching, and learning about ghost since she was like... two. She could tell you the difference a residual haunting, a intelligent haunting and a demonic haunting and So many other things." He said then smiled at Mabel.

"Awesome!" Both Lee and Nate yell.

Mabel chuckled and shrugged. "Oh come on, you can find any of that in five minutes of searching on the internet."

"What ever, can we just go already." Wendy groaned.

"Yeah sure, Thompson do you have your mom's car?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, but she said you guys can't punch the roof anymore." He said as the group walked to the car.

"Whoo Hoo! Lets Go!" "Yeah! Way to go Thompson!" Lee and Nate yell as they get in the car with everyone else. "Thompson, Thompson, Thompson!" The two chant as he starts up the car and starts to drive, all while punching the roof in spite of what they were told.

"Come on guys, my mom is going to yell at me again." He says as he drives.

After a car ride full of yelling, chanting and general ruckus they pulled up to the cemetery. The group got out and Robbie walked up to the gate. "Lady's and gentlemen, I present to you, Gravity Falls Cemetery." He said as he opened the gate. Lee and Nate ran in excitedly followed by the rest of the group.

The group walked in, Mabel looked around and smiled, in the distance she saw a particular large grave stone. "Whats that she asked.

Robbie caught her gaze and looked back at her. "I think that's Andrew Northwest's grave stone. He found the town like forever ago, so they gave him a big grave stone." He said.

As this is going one Nate looked around excitedly. "Wow, look at this place! This is so cool!" Nate said looking around.

"I bet it's full of ghosts and stuff too." Thomson said smiling.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "So what? It's a cemetery, every single one is probably haunted and full of ghosts."

"Actually..." Mabel started. "Spirits usually don't haunt the grave yards as much. They usually haunt where they died or a place very important to them." She said smiling.

"Right, cause ghosts are drawn to emotions and memories and that's how they get a lot of their energy. Right?" He asked turning to Mabel who nodded at him while smiling.

"You know a lot about this stuff too?" Lee asked.

"Hey, when you live with Mabel Pines for twelve years you have to know a thing or two about ghost." He said smiling at Mabel.

"Seems lame to me." Wendy said looking around with a disinterested look.

"I think it's pretty cool." Robbie said smiling at Mabel.

She smiled and looked down blushing alittle. "Thanks Robbie." She said quietly as Dipper elbowed her gently, smiling at her.

After some time the group came to a particularly large and old grave tome. "Wow, check this thing out!" Thomson said as he and the others walked up to it.

Robbie walked up to it and whipped the dust off the front of it, reviling some symbol that were unfamiliar to him. "What's this stuff? It's Defiantly not in English that's for sure."

Mabel saw the symbols and and felt a twinge of fear go through her. "Uhh, maybe we shouldn't mess with this grave stone." She said veglly recognizing the symbols. 'I saw this symbol in Grunkle Fords journal. But what was it..?' She asked herself.

"What, is it a bad thing or something?" Thomson asked stepping back alittle.

"Yeah sure, I bet she's just scared." Said Wendy.

Mabel rolled her eyes and walked forward. "Look, I just know there are somethings you should just do not mess with." She said sternly.

"Whatever, if you really knew what was going on you wouldn't be scared."

This made Mabel stop in her tracks. "I am not scared!" She said turning to her.

'Uh oh.' Dipper thought to himself, knowing where this was going.

Wendy shot a look at her. "Well if your aren't scared then prove it."

"Fine!" Mabel yelled walking up to the tombstone. "This is the markings on this is to summon an spirit called a Graven." She looks at the markings. "Septra naO suwis cal." silence. "I guess I didn't say it-" Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Wh- whats going on?" Thomson asked.

"Uhh Earthquake maybe." Robbie stated.

"Mable?" Dipper said worryingly looking at Mabel. He had a faint idea of what was going on.

Mabel felt a twinge of guilt at realizing what she had just done. "Uh guys, I really think we need to-" Before she could finish several large cracks formed in the tombstone, each one accompanied by an Earth shattering shake that knocked everyone down. The shaking died down and a green smoke pored out of the cracks of the tomb. What seemed to form from the smoke was a tall bony figure draped in a black cloaked. It seemed limp and lifeless at first but then stiffened and looked around.

"...I have... RETURNED!" It's voice started out low and raspy, but then boomed through the air.

Everyone ran off to try and hide from the spirit. Dipper looked over at Mabel with a bit of fear. "Mable, what are we gonna do now?" He asked.

"Yeah is there a way to get this guy back into his big rock?" Robbie asked with a look of worry.

Mabel looked down with a mix of fear, guilt and embarrassment. "I- I... I don't know."

"What!?" All the other shouted turning to her. This got the attention of the spirit.

"HUMANS!" A thunderous roar came from the skeletal creature as it turned to them.

Nate jumped up and tried to run for it. "I'm getting out of here!" He yelled, he didn't make it far though. The spirit raised a bonny hand levitating him.

"No human escape me." It said in a raspy voice. It looked around and started to survey the area.

Robbie watches then turns back to the others with a few beads of sweat on his forehead. "Guys, I think we're in trouble."

Mabel stumbled back alittle. "Oh man, this is bad, like, really bad. I don't know what to do..." She looked down.

"Wait a minute Mabel." Dipper started. "Isn't there something in Grunkle Ford's journal about that thing?" He asked.

Mabel looked up for a second then gripped her brother in a hug. "Dipper your a genius!" She said before pulling back and flipping though the journal.

Dipper could help but give a little smug grin. "Well, I guess I am pretty smart."

Mabel didn't notice his smug remark as she was quickly flipping from page to page. "Umm lets see, Demons, Shadow Beings, Ghosts, Graven!" She started reading the pages but mostly looking for a specific section. "How To Trap It!"

"Great! So what do we do?" Dipper said keeping an eye on the spirit.

Mabel continued to read from the journal. "Draw these symbols one to a piece of paper, (there is an arrow pointing to a set of symbols and I'm too lazy too describe them. Just imagine Egyptian hieroglyphics or something.) Once drawn, lay the paper on a rock and chant these words, if done correctly the Graven will seem to be pulled inside the rock the the symbols on the paper should be engraved into the rock."

"Is that all?" Dipper said sounding happily surprised. "That shouldn't be too-"

Mabel still had a worried look to her. "Uhh Dip. It's gonna take me a minute to draw these."

Robbie looked down at them before getting up. "Take your time, I'll keep the thing distracted."

Mabel looked up as did Dipper. "Robbie! What if you get-"

"I promised Ford wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'm not going back on that." He said as he made a distance between him and them. Then Getting the Graven's attention. "Hey! Golly! Over Here!" The Graven turned sharply and started to make his way to Robbie.

Dipper watched this before turning back to Mabel. "We gotta do this quick Mabe."

"Working on it." Mabel said drawing the first of the symbols.

The Graven attempted to use a spell a Robbie but he manged to dodge. "Haha You missed me!"

The Graven narrowed his eyes as he swiped at him again. "Insolent human."

"Uhh Mabel..." Dipper started.

"All most done." She said looking from the journal to the paper being sure she was drawing the symbols right.

The Graven Raised his hand causing Robbie to levitate. It laughed deeply. "Gotcha."

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"Done!" Mabel said putting her pencil down. "Now, what rock do we use?" She said looking around frantically.

"Uhh how about this giant rock we're hiding behind." He said tapping on the rock.

Mabel looked at him. "Oh yeah, that will work."

The Graven grinned as he got closer to Robbie. "Is it funny now?" It asked as it was about to perform a spell before getting hit with a rock.

"Hey Spooky! Over Here!" Dipper yelled getting the spirit's attention. Then Graven snarled before dropping Robbie and lunging at Dipper. But before it could reach him Mabel got up and placed the paper on the rock.

The Graven saw that and realized what she was doing. It gasped. "Nooo!" It yelled before trying to fly away.

"Sectreario Niva!" Mabel Yelled, with that Graven started to glow and was puked towards the rock."

"Nooo! Not Again!" It yelled. The ground shook again knocking the twins back as it was forcibly pulled inside the rock. Then everything calmed down.

Dipper rubbed his head and sat up, looking over at Mabel. "You alright Mabe?" He asked with a slightly concerned smile.

Mabel smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah, are you?" She asked while helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm all in one piece as far as I can tell." He said checking to be sure he had all his limbs and fingers with a goofy grin.

Mabel laughed while walk out from behind the rock. "Well good, I don't wanna have to put my brother back together." She said smiling as they walked up to the others, before her guilt started to come back. "Uhh, hey guys. I'm so sorry about that." She said looking down.

"Sorry? Are you kidding...! That Was Awesome!" Lee yelled excitedly.

Mabel looked up surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Nate yelled "I know we said this place was haunted, but I didn't acutely expect to See a ghost!"

"Yeah, and they way you got that thing back in the rock and everything was pretty cool too. You really do know a lot about ghost." Thomson said.

Tambry just nodded and gave a thumbs up before looking back at her phone.

Mabel smiled at Dipper and they both fist bumped.

"Are you kidding?!" Wendy yelled while walking over. "She almost got us Killed!"

"Only because you were making fun of her before hand." Robbie said with a glare. "And further more..." He started. "At least she actually did something about it instead of running away like you." He said trying to keep from yelling.

Wendy just backed up and looked down. "What ever. I'm going home." She said before walking away.

Robbie sighed and turned back to the twins. "Sorry about her, I know you didn't mean for that to happen. Look, lets just head back. I think we had enough fun tonight." He chuckled

Mabel smiled and nodded before heading to the car with the others.

* * *

Thomson dropped the twins off at the museum. Robbie, looked over at them before he drove off. "Uhh, we probably shouldn't tell Ford about this. He's already on edge enough." He said smiling.

"Yeah, goof idea." Mabel said rubbing the back of her head.

Robbie nodded. "Cool, so, I'll see you two tomorrow then." He said as Thomson drove away.

Dipper smiled and waved before heading inside with Mabel. "Well that was fun. And you got on good terms with Robbie." He said grinning at Mabel.

Mabel blushed alittle and looked down. "Yeah, well at least we're friends now."

"Yeah, and hey, who knows he might actually start to like you like you one day." He said smirking a bit.

Mabel glanced at him and pushed him. "Oh shut it Dipper." She said, though she couldn't help but smile slightly.

Dipper laughed. "Well hey, if that doesn't work, you'll still always have me." He said grinning as he put his arm around Mabel.

Mabel chuckled. "Yeah, I will." She said as the two headed up to their room to get some well needed rest.

* * *

 **So, worth the wait? Yeah I don't think so either. Part of the reason this took so long is because of school. So this is based on that episode in the show, you know the one. So what do you think? As usual I'm open to criticism and ideas.**

 **Qeb doxsbvxoa eliap jlob pbzobqbp.**


	6. Lost in Time

**HEY anyone who's read this chapter before, remember THIS line? '** **I feel the middle part could could use some work but I love the ending.' A comment in my original author's note. Well... Guess What I Did?! I worked on the middle, now the time traveling scene is a more similar to how it was in Gravity Falls. When I first starting writing this I didn't have anything the past of the storys time line, and now I do. Sweat lord Arceus, that means I've edited and re-wrote every chapter in this story prier to chapter seven now.**

* * *

It was a slightly warmer day in Gravity Falls and most of the snow had melted, Ford was looking around outside before head back. "Oh boy. What a beautiful day, should be a nice day to go to the fair." He said sitting back in the shop.

"Oh yeah, I've been hearing about that around town." Mabel said looking out the window.

"Yeah, it's gonna be So cool dudes. There's gonna be rides and food and animals and Food!" Soos yelled.

Dipper smiled widely and jumped up. "That Sounds Awesome!" He said in his enthusiastic tone.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, it should be pretty cool. You two coming?" He asked.

Dipper grinned at Mabel, hoping she knew the answer. Mabel chuckled a bit. "I don't see why not."

"Alright!" Dipper yelled in excitement as he jumped of the chair followed shortly by Mabel as they got ready to head to the fair.

They got to the fair latter that day, a few things were still being set up but for the most part it was open. Dipper laughed and ran ahead to look around. "Wow, look at all this stuff. Food venders, games that are impossible to win and a Dunce tank!" Dipper said looking around

Mabel quirked an eyebrow. "A dunce tank? Even if it's alittle warmer, is that really safe?" She asked looking up at Stanford.

"Probably not." He answered. "You wouldn't catch me dead in that thing, even if it was warm enough."

"Oh what a shame." A snarky voice came from behind making them turn. They saw a young white haired boy smirking at them. "You have NO idea how much I'd pay to knock you in the water Stanford." Dipper and Mabel immediately didn't like him.

Ford turned and grumbled. "I have a pretty good idea Gideon. Now if you don't mind-"

"Yeah yeah I'll leave you to your fun old man." He cut Ford off and started to walk but then noticed the twins. "...Dipper and Mabel right? Good to finally meet you. The names Gideon Northwest. You'd do well to remember that name." He said before walking off.

Dipper glared and watched him leave. "I don't like him." He said not caring if Gideon heard.

"Most people don't Dipper." Ford stated bluntly. "However he's the son of the richest person in town so they all act nice to him. But hey, don't let him ruin your time. We're suppose to be having fun right?" He said smiling.

"RIGHT!" They both answered excitedly.

Ford chuckled. "Alright, you two have fun. I'll meat up with you latter." He said before walking off.

After that they started walking around. So what do you wanna- Oh My Gosh A Pig!" Dipper yelled before running off.

Robbie walked over and chuckled as Dipper ran off. "Is he gonna be okay by himself?" He asked.

"Yeah, he should be fine as long as he knows were we're at." Mabel answered.

Robbie smiled and looked down at her. "Well then, you wanna hang out for a while here?" He asked.

"Sure!" Mabel answered eagerly starting to walk with him.

"Lets just hope we don't run into any killer ghost this time." He chuckled.

Mabel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no kidding."

As they walked off Dipper made his way to a small pig pen. "Cool, pigs!" Pigs were one of Dippers absolute favorite animals.

"Hey there boy! If ya wanna try winning on all ya have to do is guess the weight of the pig you want." Said a man sitting by the pen.

"Hmmm..." Dipper looked around the pen seeing a slightly smaller pig sitting who seemed to be looking at him. "What about that one?" Dipper asked pointing to the pig.

"Guess the weight correctly and he's yours." The man said.

Dipper pondered this for a second before giving his answer. "Uhh, twenty-five pounds?"

"Ohh So Close! Sorry buddy but he's fifteen pounds." The man said.

"Well darn it." Dipper said before walking back. "Bye Pig!" He said before leaving.

Meanwhile while that was going on Mabel and Robbie at one of those old knock down the milk bottle games. "Uh Mabel, you know these things are basically ridged right?" Robbie said looking down at her.

"They Are Not!" The man running the game yelled. Robbie just rolled his eyes.

Mabel just shook her head and started to aim the ball."No no, I got this, the trick is you just have to aim alittle higher than what you think you should." Mable throw the ball, it went too high, Way, too high. It hit a beam and bounced right back and was heading straight for Robbie. ...Luckily he dodged at the last second.

"Wow, that was a close one." He said as he looked down at Mabel and smiled a bit. "Could you imagine if that that actually hit me!" He chuckled.

"Yeah..." Mabel said sighing with relief quickly. "That would have been bad. Who knows what might of happened." (Ohh! Yup, I did it! ...Man, I gotta stop breaking the fourth wall.)

Dipper caught up to them after they left the both. "Hey guys. Sorry I kinda wondered off there didn't I?" He laughed.

Mabel glanced at him as she started walking with him. "No kidding. What were you doing anyway."

"Trying to win a pet pig by guessing it's weight." He said smiling.

"Really Dip, after all this time you still want a pet pig?" Mabel said recalling the many times Dipper had tried to convince their parents to get a pet pig. He had many valid points but the answer was always the same, no.

"Excuse me..." A shrill voice called out causing the twins to turn around. They saw a bald man in a sliver jumpsuit and goggles. "I'm sorry to bother you two. But have you noticed anything, strange going on here?" He asked nervously.

The two looked at each other. "Uhh no. It seems pretty normal today. 'For once.'" She thought to her self.

Dipper smiled and walked up to him. "Yeah, but who are you?" Dipper asked. "Are you some supper supper secret investigator guy?" He grinned

The strange man smiled. "No not quite. See, I am one of the honorable Time Police. Blendin Blandin!" He said proudly.

"Time Police..?" She said in an unconvinced tone. Even Mabel in all her love of the supper natural things was skeptical of this.

"Yes, I go around surcharging though time trying to find and prevent time anomaly in our world with this." He said holding something that looked white tape measure with a strange design on the front.

"Oh come on. That just looks like tape measure." Mabel said unimpressed with the device.

Blendin looked down at her. "Oh really? Well take a good look around at what's happening right now you." He said smiling.

The two look around the fair ground at people walking around, someone dropping their drink, and someone getting off a ride looking like they're about to be sick. "Okay so what are you-" Mabel started before Blendin took her hand.

"Now witness the power of Time Travel." He yelled pulling back the tape measure a bit before letting it go. And with that a bright light shines before dimming back down.

The twins look around to see the same sequences of events that happened a few seconds ago. Same people walking by, same person spilling their drink, same sick looking person. The two can't help and smile at each other.

"Okay, you convinced me." Mabel said with a grin.

"Yes, it is an incredible power that we are given. But with such power, comes very great responsibility. It is my job to keep both time and space safe." He said sitting down.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before looking back up at Blendin. Dipper smiled and walked up to him. "Hey, you look over worked. Why don't you have alittle fun since your here."

Mabel glanced at him. "Uhh Dipper, what are you-"

Blendin stood up. "You know, I think your right. I work way to much. I deserve this." He says smiling slightly. "But I need someone to watch my time travel device. They will have my head if this gets damaged."

"We Can Do It!" Dipper yelled excitedly.

"Really? I suppose, but you must not let it out of your sight, understand?" He asked handing Dipper the Tape Measuring looking device.

"No problem buddy. Now go have fun" Dipper said smiling.

"Very well. Thank you, I'll be back soon." He said smiling as he went off to a ride.

As he did this Mabel instantly knew Dipper was up to something. "Dipper..." She started as she turned to looked at him.

Dipper was smiling looking at the tape measure trying to figure out how it works. "Alright, this doesn't look too hard to work." He said to himself.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled trying to get his attention. "What are you doing?" She asked walking up to him.

Dipper smiled and turned to her. "Oh nothing big. I'm just kind cruise how this thing works." He looks back down at it. "I'm just gonna to test something out."

"Like What?" Mabel asked folding her arms.

Dipper smiled and looked at her. "Look, I promise I not gonna do anything crazy. I'm just going back to when we first came to the fair. Alright?"

Mabel sighed. And took his hand. "Alright fine, but I'm coming with you. someone has to keep you out of trouble." She said with a slight smirk.

Dipper smiled and pulled back on the tape. "Off We Go!" He yelled before letting the tape go.

The bright light light shines again as they came back. Mabel looked around, they were indeed still at the fair, then she heard a voice.

"However he's the son of the richest person in town so they all act nice to him. But hey, don't let him ruin your time. We're suppose to be having fun right?" Ford said smiling.

Dipper and Mabel turned to him the looked at each other. "...Right." They both said, remembering what they said before.

Ford chuckled. "Alright, you two have fun. I'll meet up with you later." He said before walking off.

Mabel looked around. "Okay, Dipper what exactly are you planning?" She asked turning back to Dipper.

Dipper smiled and grabbed her arm pulling her to the pig pen that he went to before. He looked up to see the same man by the pen.

"Hey there kids! If ya wanna try winning on all ya have to do is guess the weight of the pig you want."

"That one!" Dipper said excitedly pointing to the same pig he did last time.

"Guess the weight correctly and he's-"

"Fifteen Pounds!" Yelled grinning ear to ear knowing he was right.

The man looked up. "Uhh, yeah. That right, I guess he's yours now." He said getting up to go get the pig.

'Oh no.' Mabel thought to herself as the man handed Dipper the small pig.

Dipper smiled and picked the pig up. "Aww, look at him. I Think I'll call you Waddle." The small pig looked up at him and gave a small snort of approval.

Mabel looked around before pulling Dipper to a spot out of sight. "Wow what with you Mable?" Dipper asked looking at her.

"Dipper you know we can't just go back and change things." Mabel said looking back at him.

"Oh don't be such a worry wort." Dipper said looking back down at Waddles.

Mabel grabbed his arm and made him look at her. "Have you not seen every time travel movie ever?" She asked bluntly. "Any little change is met with chaos and destruction."

Dipper just folded his arms and looked at her. "I won a pig at a fair. How could that Possibly cause chaos and destruction?" He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Well how about this?" Mabel started returning the annoyed tone. "You know there's no way mom or dad are going to let you keep him."

"Grunkle Ford would." Dipper said.

"Well we're not going to stay with Grunkle Ford forever Dip." She said stepping towards him.

Dipper was quiet for a second before looking back at the device and smiling. "Well... technically we could now."

"Oh No, don't you even Start thinking like that!" She said grabbing the tape measure. "Give me that thing. We are going back, giving this back to Blendin and Fixing this!"

"Hey! Let Go!" Dipper yelled pulling back on the tape measure. How ever this caused the tape to be pulled back and in their struggle it wound back up, causing them to go back in time as a bright light shinned.

Mabel quickly stepped back and looked around, the first thing she registered was it was dark, and the snow which had been little more than a light dusting on the ground was now well over a foot deep. It was night and what was once a small clearing on the edge of the forest where you could easily see the town from was now a DEEP forest with no signs of civilization anywhere. What little light there was was provided by the crescent moon shining brightly in the sky. "...Where, are we?" She asked, her eyes finally somewhat adjusting to the darkness.

Dipper got up and rubbed his eyes. "I think you mean WHEN are we?!" He laughed.

"Dipper this isn't a joke." Mabel said with a bit of fear in her voice. "We need to go back before-" Mabel cut herself off when she noticed a few small fires in the distance, torches perhaps. The light showed a large group of people who stood in an orderly fashion and another smaller group of people who stood in a circle around a tree. It was hard to make out how they looked even in the light, but that mainly because that all seemed to be wearing robes say for one person. A man who stood out from the group. He seemed to be saying something, but Mabel couldn't tell what. But then stopped, his gaze went past the group of robbed people. It took Mabel a second to realize he was looking at Them.

Suddenly Dipper grabbed her arm and quickly pulled back on the tape. The bright light enveloping them again and they were somewhere else. Now they weren't in a forest at all. There was a large city of large and dare I say, futuristic buildings. But the most unusual sight was a large elderly man who sat in a levitating chair. And when I say large, I mean Inhumanly large. While his body appeared frail and weak, he looked to be between fifteen and twenty feet tall.

"Holt! What are you doing?!" Yelled the voice of of a man who wore a a silver shinny suit identical to that of Blendin.

"Too far forward, WAY Too Far Forward!" Both Dipper and Mabel said before pulling back on the tape again and disappearing.

The Time Policeman gritted his teeth. "Quick After Them-"

"No." The voice of the elderly man cut in, holding up his hand. He looked down at the Officer. "That was meant to happen." He spoke slowly.

The Officer sighed and stepped back in line. "As you wish Father Time."

The twins fond themselves in another time and another place, it wasn't winter anymore though. It was late fall and it was raining lightly. "Uhh Mabel." Dipper called, he was turned away looking at something.

Mabel turned to him and quickly noticed what he was looking at. It was the Mystery Museum, but it looked cleaner paint wasn't faded.

Dipper grinned slightly. "I wonder if Ford is inside." He said as he stepped forward.

"Dipper no." Mabel grabbed his arm and pulled back on the tape once more, sending them away. Though if they had a second longer, they would of saw an man burst through the door of the museum in a raged panic. One book held tightly in his hand another tucked under his arm as he fled to the forest.

Once more they found themselves sometime else, it was summer time now. Mabel looked around before looking back at her brother. "Alright Dipper that Enough, we need to go back.

Dipper just smirked and stepped back. "I think I know how to do that, there's a setting that will take you back to the time you come from. I could take us back. But only if you let me win Waddles again." He said with a grin.

Mabel folded her arms. "No Dipper, I'm not letting you do that."

"Well then..." Dipper started. "I guess I could just go back without you." Dipper chuckled pulling back on the tape a bit.

Mabel jumped alittle from that. "Come on Bro, don't even joke about that."

Dipper laughed and looked back up at her. "Just agree to it and I'll-" His hand slipped. His Hand SLIPPED! Next thing he knew there was a bright light, and he was back at the fair, with no sign of Mabel anywhere.

He quickly looked around as the realization set in. He had just left his sister, and had No Idea what time she was in. He hadn't even bothered to look around to get even the slightest idea of what year it was. All he knew was it was summer. It could have been last summer or it could have been the summer of 1995 for all he knew. That's when the panic started to set in.

Dipper ran behind a small building hoping no one would notice his border line panic attack. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his head as his hands started to shake and he broke into a cold sweat. 'W-What have I done, What Have I Done? I left My Sister That's What I've Done!' He thought to himself. 'What Am I Gonna Do I Don't Know How To Get Back To That Time And I Don't Know WHAT Time She's In! H-how am I gonna fix this..? I Don't Know What To Do!'

Finally after all that he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. That's what Mabel would have him do after all, right? "Okay, okay... I need to find a way to fix this. ...I can't just go back to a bunch of different times. I- I need to find that Blendin guy. I'm sure he'll know what to do." He said standing up straight. He walked back out to the fair grounds and looked around. 'Stay calm Dipper... don't let anyone know what's going on.' He thought as he forced a grin of his face.

He walks around and tries to keep himself acting like his normal goofy self as he looks around for Blendin. "Hey Dude!" Dipper heard a familiar jolly voice call out, it was Soos.

He forced a grin and walked up to him. "Hey Soos!" He said being to nervous to strike up an interesting conversation.

"Something wrong dude? You aren't talking like yourself, you look as white as a sheet, and you seem to like really nervous and uneasy as you talk to me. It doesn't seem normal." He says looking down at Dipper.

Dipper gave a laugh and tried to play dumb. "It's nothing Soos. I- I just got off a ride so I'm alittle sick." He said grinning perhaps alittle too widely.

"Hmm, you sure? Cause you seem to be racked with some form of horrible guilt from some event that you accidentally brought force." Soos said looking down at him.

"Uhh, no I'm not." Dipper said still smiling.

"Oh, alright then. My mistake." Soos said as he started to walk away. "See ya later dude."

Dipper smiled and waved as Soos left before truing around and rubbing his head. 'I don't know how long I can keep this up.' He thought to himself.

"There you are." A voice called out causing Dipper to turn around.

Dipper couldn't help but smile as he saw the time travel man. "Blendin!" He yelled in excitement and relief.

He walked up to Dipper with and took the time travel device from him. "Where- or When did you go to? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" He asked looking over the device.

"I Know I Know I Know, and Soo sorry! I swear I will Never mess with it again, but I need your help! I made a Huge -mistake, I was messing around and accidentally left my sister in a time. And I don't know When she is!" He said with his nerves starting to get to him again.

"That figures." He started. "I have half a mind to leave her there after what you did." He said.

"It wasn't her idea!" He said quickly. "I was the one being stupid and messing around! She was trying to stop me..." Dipper rubbed his arm, his guilt starting to get worse. "And uhh, besides... what if she messes up the time line or something? You being a Time Policeman can't let that happen." He said with a nervous grin.

Blendin groaned and sighed. "Okay fine. You have a point. Come on, we are going to get her and then I'm sending you back before any of this happened." He said grabbing Dipper's arm as he checked to see what time he went back to before.

Dipper smiled and nodded. "Alright lets go!" He said. With that Blendin let go of the tape as the bright light shown and they headed back to the time.

They come to back in the same time a mere millisecond after Dipper left the first time. To Mabel, is whole fiasco was not more than a second long, Dipper was back before she could even process that he left. All she knew was Dipper was with Blendin all the sudden, and Dipper looked like a wreck. Any bit of annoyance or anger she had felt before started to fade when she saw this. A few thoughts went through her mind as to what could of happened. 'How long was I gone?' She thought to herself. She walked up to him. "Dip... are you al-" Before she could finish Dipper gripped her in a tight hug.

"Mabel I'm So Sorry! I swear I didn't mean to leave you! I Would Never Do That On Purpose! My hand Slipped!" Dipper was still in a bit of a panic.

Mabel jumped alittle, Dipper was clearly very upset. "It's alright Dipper."

"Alright you two. You can finish this in your time. We are getting out of this here Right now before we cause any damage to this time line." Blendin said grabbing the two of them.

"Alright." They both said looking back at each other.

Blendin looked back at his Time Travel device for a second. "I'll send you two back to the beginning of the fair day to be sure that everything is returned back to normal." He said as he pulled back on the tape and sending them back.

Next thing they knew they were back at the fair. "Here we are, back to normal."

"Yeah, thanks for helping us." Mabel said before looking back at Dipper, he was being unusually quite. She looked back at Bendin. "Are we in trouble." She asked.

Blendin glanced at her and looked though the device. "Well, usually you would be but..." He paused for a moment. "It seems this was all destined to happen." He said before looking back at her.

"So we didn't create a time anomaly?" Mabel asked.

"Nope." Blendin started. "Time anomalies aren't created but just traveling though time. If that was the case then my job would only cause more anomalies. No, anomalies are created by either by Changing the time line or by traveling though time when you aren't suppose to. You did neither of those. Speaking of which, it's TIME for me to go back to my time. Try to stay out of trouble kids." He said before pulling back on the tape then disappearing.

Mabel watched him leave before truing back to Dipper. She had no idea how long she was gone or what had happened to Dipper, but she could tell from the look on his face that Something had happened. He looked pale and he was sweating though it wasn't hot outside. Something was wrong. 'I have to do something to make him feel better.' Mabel thought to herself. Then she got an idea and smiled faintly grabbing his arm. "Hey, come with me. I got an idea." She said smiling.

Dipper looked up at her in slight confusion but still nodded. "Uh, alright." He said being uncharacteristically calm. Mabel smiled and pulled him through the fair ground. Dipper looked around to see that they were back at the pig pen.

"Hey there kids! If ya wanna try winning on all ya have to do is guess the weight of the pig you want." Said the man standing by the pen.

Dipper look up at Mabel somewhat confused. "I thought you said I couldn't get the pig. That bad stuff would happen."

Mabel just smiled and shrugged. "How much damage could a simple pig have?"

"But what about mom and dad?" He asked.

"I'll deal with it, don't worry." She said confidently. She really had no clue how she would explain this, but that didn't matter right now.

Dipper couldn't help but get that normal giddy grin of his before running over to the pen. Mabel chuckle and watched him. 'I know we are going to have to talk about this later, but for now I'll just let him have his fun.' She thought to herself as Dipper came back with his new pet pig. She would find a way to explain this to their parents later. Right now all that mattered was Dipper was happy again.

Eventually they headed back to the shack with Waddles to a very surprised Ford. "...You won a pig?" He asked looking down at Waddles who was sniffing around the museum like a dog.

Soos widened his eyes and approached the small pig. "Oh my gosh! Look at the cute little piggy!" He said petting Waddles's head.

Dipper glanced at them and smiled before turning back to Ford. "Yeah, can we keep him Grunkle Ford, Please?" He asked smiling.

"We promise we'll take care of him." Mabel said looking at Dipper then back at Ford.

"Yeah, please let them keep him Mr. Pines." Soos said looking up at him.

Ford just chuckled and rubbed his head. "Alright alright calm down everyone, I let you keep him. Just keep an eye on him and don't let him cause trouble." Ford said looking down at Waddles who in turn looked up at him and gave a few snorts.

Dipper smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Grunkle Ford. Your the best!"

Ford just smiled and ruffled his hair. "No problem sonny."

As the day came to a close Dipper and Mabel headed up to their room followed a slowly trotting Waddles making his way up the steps. Mabel got dressed for bed then came back to the room to see Dipper playing with Waddles on his bed, she glanced at him and smiled as she went over to her side of the room. She sat down on her bed and began to think to herself. 'The longer I wait to talk to about it the harder it will be. I have to do it now.' She sighed and rubbed her arm, she really didn't want to bring this up. But she had to. "Umm, hey Dip..."

"Yeah Sis?" He said looking up at her smiling.

"Uhh, what happened when I was... you know, gone?" She asked with a note of concern in her voice.

Dipper smile faded as he rubbed the back of his neck. Even just thinking about it made him feel that same panic from earlier, though in a much smaller amount "Not much. Nothing bad anyway. I was able to fix it before anyone noticed."

"What about you?" She said quickly.

"What About me?" He asked looking down at Waddles trying to hide his slightly stressed expression. Waddles looked up at him and gave a snort.

Mabel sighed and walked over to his side of the room. "Dipper, come on. I know you better than anyone, and I know when something is bothering you. What happened?" She asked sitting on the bed beside him.

Dipper sighed, he couldn't hide it, certainly not from Mabel. So he gave in. "I freaked out alright? The second I realized what happened I swear I thought I was going to have a panic attack." Dipper looked away and rubbed his head. "It was just a few minutes really, but I was just... so scared. I didn't know if I was going to ever see you again and I didn't know what to do and... and..." His gaze went down to the floor. "The thought that I might of... I- I could of..." He breathing was starting to get shallow and he felt as if he may pass out at any minute.

Mabel gripped his arm and shook him alittle, trying to get his attention. "Hey, Hey, deep breaths Dip. Deep breaths." She said getting worried.

Dipper tried to do as she said, but eventually his shallow breaths gave way to uncontrollable sobs. "I Could Of Lost You!" He choked out. "And the worst part of it is, it would have been MY Fault!" He said covering his face which was now wet with tears.

Mabel jumped alittle at this, she had no idea how he was going to react to talking about this. But This caught her off guard. She couldn't remember a time when Dipper had ever cried. She had seen him worried, scared, guilty, angry on rare occasions and sad on even rarer occasions. But NEVER to the point where he cried. Just seeing this made her heart break in two. Mabel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug feeling herself even starting to sob alittle. "It's not your fault." Is all she said as Dipper sobbed into her shoulder, she could feel him tremble with each sob. Waddles, though not certain what was going on tried to help and nuzzled Dipper's arm with his snot.

They stayed like this for a good few minutes before Dipper finally started to calm down. He finally pulled back and looked at the ground. He's eyes were swollen and red and his body slumped over as if he was carrying a heavy burden all day. He didn't look like the same person Mabel grew up with. "I'm sorry." He said with a sniffle.

"Dipper you don't have to apologize-"

"I'm a horrible brother." He said keeping his gaze down. "I mean, Look at what I've done since we got here. I make fun of you for having a crush on Robbie, I not only leave you behind for some random girl I met, but then get in a huge fight with you over it that winds up putting you in danger, And To Top It All Off, I Risk Your Life For a Pig!" He said rubbing his head.

Mabel look at him with deep concern. She had to do something to help him, but this was new territory to her. Usually it's Dipper who comforts her. She wasn't entirely sure what to do, so she just did then first this that came to mind. "Who was the one who pushed me out of the way and risked their life when the Shadow Wraith attacked us?" She asked suddenly.

"Me." Dipper said quietly not changing his position.

Mabel rubbed her arm but kept at it. "Who was the one who helped me when I was having nightmares about that and couldn't sleep?"

"Me." Dipper said looking up slightly.

Even that small reaction got Mabel to smiled slightly. "Who helped me to get out of the clutches of an insane physic?" She asked poking at his rib a few times.

Dipper chuckled a bit as he tried to push her away. "Me." He said with a faint grin.

Mabel smirked and pushed back at him lightly. "Who always goes monster hunting with even me in snow and rain?" She asked talking a bit faster.

"Me." He said finally giving a full smile.

"Who Puts Up With The Weirdest Sister In The Whole Wide World?!" She said with the same enthusiastic tone that she usually hears from Dipper.

That got a laughed out of him. "Definitely Me!" He said grinning from ear to ear.

Mabel smiled and put her arm around him. "Dipper, you are the greatest brother ever, nothing you could ever do would make me think differently about that."

Dipper smiled faintly but rubbed the back of his neck looking down. "But we've gotten in fights before..." He said quietly.

"And do they ever last more than a day?" She asked quickly.

Dipper sighed and smiled again. "No." He said looking back up at her.

Mabel smiled and rubbed his arm. "Dipper, we're gonna fight, we're going to say stuff we don't mean, and we're going to Do stuff we don't mean. We're Siblings. It's just a fact of life. But at the end of the day, your still my brother, and I will Always love you. No exceptions, your stuck with me!" She laughed gripping him in a tight hug as Waddles added to it by jumping on the two of them which was cute but still caught them off guard and knocked them down. But no harm done.

Dipper laughed and pet the the pig on the head before sitting back up, feeling all the weight from earlier finally lift. "Thanks, I love you too Sis, how did you get so good at this?" He asked looking back at her at her.

Mabel smiled and ruffled his hair. "I had a pretty good teacher."

Dipper's grinned and pushed her hand away, then looked back up at her and smirked. "Well then, tell this teacher of yours that's he's doing a fine job. Real top of the line, must be the greatest guy ever." He said smiling.

Mabel rolled her eyes and gave him a little push, but still smiling all the while. Yup, she defiantly had her abnormal, goofy, and slightly annoying twin brother back. And she loved it.

* * *

 **Ahh much better. I like going back and improving my old chapters, I never thought I was going to care about this story as much as I do. But I've had so much fun writing this, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Now as usually what do you think, Good or Bad? I Can Take It!**

 **Vlr zxk'q bpzxmb fkql qeb mxpq xka vlr zxk'q ork xtxv fkql qeb crqrob.**


	7. The Northwest Secret

**Okay I'm just gonna say this up here so people don't get confused. Gravity Rises is a role reverse AU, you know that by now I'm sure. So what is the reverse of two cops who don't take their jobs seriously, don't notice whats going on with Gideon and don't respect Dipper or Mabel (in the first season anyway)? Two cops who DO take their jobs seriously, realize something is going on with the Northwest family and do have some respect for the twins. So that's why Bulbs and Durland are acting the way they do. Also I made Durland the sheriff and Blubs the deputy, for the sake of revering.**

 **(It also might be because I didn't really like Bulbs and Durland in the first season, so I changed them. DON'T RAGE ME!)**

* * *

The twins were walking though the town with Waddles trotting with them. Mabel had gone inside a store to look for something but Dipper insisted he wanted to wait outside. However while he was waiting he decided to test something. He stuck his tong to one of the lampposts, and indeed, it stuck. "WOW Ihh Woks!" Waddles looked up at him and gave a few snorts as Dipper as he tried to pull back. "...Eh Oh." He pulled back a few more times before finally getting lose. "Oww, okay, lets not do that again." He said unaware some one was watching.

"Uhh... still in one piece?" A very confused Gideon asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Dipper answered.

Gideon looked at him and for a second with a blank expression. 'This is the person he's is so worried about?' As he's thinking this Waddles trotted up to him and sniffed at him a few times. Gideon stared at him then shook his head looking back at Dipper. "Your certainly and interesting person... Uhh Dipper right?" He said before rubbing his head. "I'm sorry but what kind of name is that? I sound stupid every time I say it." He asked.

"It's a nickname." Dipper said before smiling. "Do you wanna know how I got it?" He asked.

Gideon looked down for a second before sighing and looking back at Dipper with a smug grin. "Okay fine, you've peeked my interest. How did you get the nickname?" He asked.

Dipper smiled and moved the tufted of hair away from his forehead showing his birthmark. Gideon was quite for a few seconds, he quickly figured out where the nickname must have come from but after a minute a few chuckles escaped him before turning into a hysterical fit of laughter. "W-Whats so funny?" Dipper asked trying not to show that he was blushing from embarrassment slightly.

Gideon chuckled and tried to control himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I- I realize it's a birth mark. And you had no control over having it. But the fact that you were actually proud enough to name yourself after that... Deformity! It just seems ridicules to me!" He said falling back into another fit of laughter.

Mabel had just walked out of the store. She had been confused as to what all the notice outside had been. She of course saw that it was Gideon and groaned. 'I knew I shouldn't of left Dipper out here by himself.' She thought to herself as she walked up to him. Dipper was turned away from her. She grabbed his arm. "Hey Dip, are you-" Before she could finish Dipper pulled his arm away. Waddles looked up at him and nudged his leg, squealing quietly.

"Lets just go." He said as he tried to walk away. He didn't get far though.

Mabel grabbed his arm again, more forcefully this time. "Dipper. Come on what happened?" She asked turning to face him. But Dipper didn't need to answer, his face said it all. He was still blushing and had a look of embarrassment in his face. Mabel hadn't heard the entire conversation but she had heard a few words. _Birthmark_ and _Ridicules._ She put two and two together and clenched her fist. "You jerk." She said in a hushed voice.

Gideon chuckled and rubbed his head. "Sorry, what was that?" He asked finally getting himself under control.

Dipper looked up. 'Oh no...' He thought to himself. He knew what she was about to do. "Uhh Mabel..." He started trying to say something to stop her. He was too late.

Mabel rushed up and pushed Gideon nearly knocking him over. "You Were Making Fun Of My Brother's Birthmark!" She yelled. Dipper walked up to her and grabbed her arm, trying to keep her from doing any more. The last thing he wants is Mabel getting in trouble because of him.

Gideon stumbled back before standing up straight again. He gave a smirk. "Hey, I did nothing wrong. If he can't handle being made fun of then he shouldn't of shown me. It's not like I forced him or anything." He said dusting himself off.

"Yeah but you didn't have to be such a bully!" Mabel said clenching her fist again.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" A deep voice yelled. A two cops stepped out of their car and walked towards them. The twins had seen them in town a few times, but never talked to them.

Gideon smiled and placed his hands behind his back. "Hey Blubs, Durland. How are you doing today?" He asked.

Durland narrowed his eyes and looked at him. "We were doing fine till we noticed what was going on here. Are you causing trouble again?"

"Me?! Cause trouble? Never. Heck, it was her who pushed me." He said gesturing to Mabel. "Maybe you should think about taking Her to the station." He said smirking.

Blubs folded his arms. "I ain't taking a kid down to the station for pushing you Northwest. You might have power, but not That much power. Now I suggest you get out of here." He said sharply.

Gideon just smiled and backed up. "Alright Alright. I get it, I'll leave. Not like you can do anything about it." He said as he walked away chuckling.

The Deputy groaned and rubbed his head before looking back at the twins. "Sorry about him. Dipper and Mabel right? Ford's neighs and nephew." He asked giving smile.

"Uhh yeah." Mabel said.

"You know us?" Dipper said confused.

Durland just smiled and nodded. "Word spreads fast in a small town." He said. "I'm Sheriff Durland and this is Deputy Blubs."

Dipper smiled and rubbed his arm. "Nice to finally meet you Officers." He said.

"Yeah..." Mabel started glancing at where Gideon had gone off to. "Hey umm, do you guys know why the Northwests have to much power here? It can't just be because they're rich." She said.

"You don't you know? The Northwests where the ones who founded this town years ago." Blubs said.

"Yeah, they own almost everything in Gravity Falls." Durland said.

Dipper rubbed his arm. "Gee, no wonder everyone tries to keep them happy." He said. "So they just bought the land a long time ago?" He asked.

"Yeah, they bought it. Question is from who?" Blubs said looking down.

"Still on that aye Blubs?" Durland said smirking slightly.

"I'm telling you the files don't lie! Someone owned this land years before them. But I can't find out who, it's weird."

Durland rolled his eyes then looked back at the twins who were listing intently. He quickly jabbed Blubs in the arm. "Uhh hey bud..." He started.

"Oh right, uhh we should go." He said walking back to the car before looking back at the twins. "You didn't hear that from me." he said.

"Right." The two said understating the situation.

Blubs laughed and nodded. "Good, see you around kids." He said as Durland got in the car and drove off.

The twins watched them leave before looking back at each other. "Detective time?" He asked smiling.

"Definitely." Mabel said laughing as they walked along the side walk.

"But where do we start? We literally don't have a single clue." Dipper asked looking back at her.

"Where any good detective starts young Dipper. At The Library!" She said loudly pointing at the old brick building.

Dipper just laughed and followed her inside with Waddles. "Your such a dork Mabel."

* * *

The twins were inside the library trying to find out what ever they could about the Northwests. "Man, the Northwests even have an entire section in the library." Dipper said. Waddles had a book in his mouth and walked up to Dipper with it. Dipper smiled and took it from him. "Thanks buddy."

"Lets look around for a bit at least. Try to see if you can find who first bought the town in their family." Mabel said.

After a short time of looking Dipper was able to find the name in the book Waddles gave him. " Oh, here we go. Andrew Northwest, he bought the land in 1842. ...Uhh but I can't find anything here about Who he bought it from."

Mabel walked over to him and looked at the book. "Andrew Northwest... I've defiantly heard that name before. Oh Yeah! The grave yard, he's got the biggest grave stone in the hole place." She said.

"Well that's great but now where do we go from here?" Dipper asked looking back at Mabel.

"I found something we might be able to use here." She said pulling up an old printed out news paper. "It says here that the Northwests buried a time capsule somewhere in the town. But they wouldn't tell anyone where is was put."

"So you think they put the information about who they bought it from in that time capsule then?" Dipper asked.

Mabel nodded and put the newspaper back. "They defiantly didn't want anyone to know. But NOW the question is where did they bury it?"

Dipper smiled and jumped down from his chair. "I have an idea!" He said grinning. "Come On Lets Go!" He said pulling at her arm.

"Alright alright I'm coming." She said following him out the door as Waddles ran along side them.

* * *

Dipper lead them back to the graveyard to the area where all the Northwests are buried. Waddles walked around and sniffed at the air as he walked around the graveyard. Mabel looked around and saw Andrew's grave. "Alright Dip, what are we doing here."

Dipper turned to her and smiled. "Well, I figured maybe they buried the capsule with themselves in the graveyard."

Mabel rubbed her head and walked around the tomb stone. "Uhh Dipper I hate to break it to you but if the capsule is in there we can't get it."

"Sure we can, all we have to do is dig it up." He said smiling.

"Grave robbing is illegal Dip. We could be arrested." She said walking around to the back of the tomb. "Whoa! Hey Dip check this out." she said looking a the back of the tomb.

Dipper walked over to where she was. "What it is- Whoa!" On the back of the tomb was a very large and very detailed map off Gravity Falls. "Wow... this has everything in the town up to date. There's the town square, and the pound, and the Museum."

"Yeah but this tomb is like, a hundred years old. So they seriously have been keeping this map up to date for years even though there is another map in the middle of the town?" Mabel said looking over the map.

"Yeah but whats this?" Dipper asked pointing to a spot near the bottom of the map where the forest is.

Mable looked at where he was pointing and saw a symbol carved into the rock. "I don't remember that on the other map." She said looking at it closer. Unlike everything else on the map that was well carved out and and new looking, this symbol was faded and old. It was hard to make out but it looked to be a crescent shape with something in the middle, and to the side of it was what they could only assume was a tree. "What is that?" Mabel asked. "I don't think there's anything out there where that symbol is. It's almost like it's..."

"A marker for something that they want to find. Like maybe a time capsule." Dipper said smiling at his sister. "Should we go looking there?"

Mabel smiled and shrugged. "Why not? It can't hurt right?" She said starting to walk out of the graveyard. "And hey, if we do happen to maybe dig something up by chance, it's out in the middle of no where. And there is nothing illegal about about that." She said smiling.

"Which means we can't be arrested!" Dipper laughed.

* * *

The twins made there way out to the forest where the symbol was was carved in and began looking around. "So it is probably by a tree or something. I assume that's what the tree carving was for." Mabel said,

Dipper nodded and looked back at her. "Yeah, probably but there are trees everywhere." He said gesturing around them.

"Yeeaah..." Mabel said looking around.

"HUMAN!" A familiar voice yelled. "It's Good To See You Again." Both the twins recognized it and smiled.

"Gravul!" Dipper yelled excitedly.

With that there was several loud foot steps before Stab and Gravul where reviled. "HI!" Slab yelled.

Gravul grinned and jumped down from Slabs shoulder. "Hello friends." Waddles walked up to him and sniffed at him and gave an oink of approval. "...Hello pig." He said looking down at him before looking back at the twins. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

Mabel looked down at him and smiled. "Hey Gravul. We're actually looking for something in the forest that may or may not actually be there."

"Oh really? What are you looking for? Me and Slab know this forest like the back of our rock hands." Gravul said looking up at Slab.

"Yeah actually, is there some kind tree that's extra special that you can think of?" Dipper asked.

Gravul and Slab looked at each other. "I can think of a place." Gravul said looking back at them.

"Old Meeting Tree..." Slab said.

Gravul nodded. "Yeah, there's an old tree in the forest where people would gather to do... stuff. Come on we know where it is." He said starting to walk with Slab.

The twins looked at each other and followed them. "So a meeting tree? Did the towns people meet there or something?" Mabel asked.

"No, this was before the town was built. After the town was opened they showed up there less and less. Now it's too the point where we haven't seen them in years." He said looking down.

"Hiding..." Slab said.

Gravul nodded and kept walking. "I think so too brother."

The twins looked at each other before Dipper spoke up. "Do you know who 'They' are?" He asked.

Gravul just shrugged. "Robed people, we tried to stay away from them. We never saw their faces and even if we did it was years ago." Just as he said this he came to a stop. "Here we are, The Old Tree!" In front of them was a redwood tree that seemed to stretch to the sky and as wide as a house.

Dipper smiled and walked up to it with Waddles along side him. "Wow! This is like, the biggest tree I've ever seen ever!" He said looking up at it.

"Yeah..." Mabel started as she walked up to him. "I wonder how old it is."

"Older than us that's for sure." Gravul said. "So what do you guys think may or may not be here anyway?" He asked

"We think something might be buried around here." Mabel answered looking up at the tree.

But not long after that the twins heard some squealing from Waddles as he dug at a spot by the tree. Dipper walked up to him then noticed something carved into the bark of the tree. "Hey! Mabel look at this, I think it's the same symbol again."

"Really?" Mabel asked walking up to him.

Gravul followed him and also looked at the symbol. "Oh yeah, that was their symbol, I think anyway... It was all over their robes and on their banners and stuff."

"Crescent Eye..." Slab said.

Gravul nodded. "Yup, crescent moon with an eye in it. Weird."

Mabel smiled and looked around. "So if the the time capsule is actually buried in this forest then it has to be here. So I guess we should start digging." She said.

"Buy we didn't bring any shoves. Waddles can only dig so much." Dipper said as Waddles looked up at them.

"No Worries! Me and Slab are practically digging machine, despite the fact that we are rocks and not machines. SLAB, Lets Get Started!"

"DIIIGG!" He yelled plunging his hand into the dirt and digging a large hole a few feet deep.

"Way To Go Slab!" Dipper yelled watching him.

Slab dug a few more times before Mabel noticed something. "Hey wait stop. Whats that?" She said pointing at something shinny in the dirt.

"I'll get it." Gravul said jumping down the hole. He dusted off some of the dirt and looked at it. "Hmm, it's definitely not a rock." He said picking it up. It was a shinny metal container painted gold. He climbed back up and handed it to Mabel. "Here you go."

Mabel looked at it and dusted it off alittle, and in doing so revealed a name on the front. ' _Northwest_ '. "...Dipper, I- I think we fond it."

Dipper smiled and walk over to look at it. "Well Come On! Open It Up!"

"Alright alright." She said opening it up. Inside were several pictures of the old Northwest family a few document and a hand written note. "It IS a time capsule... We- We Were Right!" She said turning to Dipper smiling.

Dipper smiled and hugged Mabel. "Yes! Ducktective's Got Nothing On Us!" He said smiling widely.

Mabel laughed and pushed back at him alittle. She looked back at the note and started to read it. "Hey Dip, listen to this." She said starting to read it.

 _ **"I have finally bought the land.**_ _ **The people who live on the property here referee to themselves as the Society of the Crescent Eye. I of course didn't expect them to give me the land for free, but to my surprised when I approached them with my request for the land they did not demand money, labor, or food. What they asked for, was loyalty. Not just from me but from my entire family for generations to come. I do not know what they worship or what this crazy cult follows but it will be worth it. I will build my empire on this land."**_

 _ **-Andrew Northwest**_

"...Uhh wow." Dipper said rubbing his head.

"So it looks like who ever the people you use to see out here are the people the Northwests bought the land from." Mabel said.

"It indeed seems that way." Gravul said looking at them.

"So, we fond it... now what do we do?" Dipper asked.

"I think we should give it to Deputy Blubs. He wanted to know about this right?" She asked looking back at Dipper.

"Alright, let go then." He started. "Bye Gravul, Bye Slab!" He said walking back with Mabel with Waddles right in toe.

"See you guys latter." Gravul said as they left.

"BYE!" Slab yelled waving.

* * *

Back in town the twins made there to the station. Mabel looked around and scratched her head. "It seems kinda quiet here."

There was a voice behind them. "That's cause there isn't exactly much crime in this town." Said Durland chuckling. "So what are you two doing here?" He asked looking down at them.

"Hi Sheriff." Dipper said smiling.

"We're looking for the Deputy. We think we fond something he might be interested in." She said hold the time capsule.

Durland quirked an eyebrow and picked it up, looking through it slightly. "And where did you find this?" He asked.

"We dug it up by and old tree." Dipper answered.

Durland read alittle and rubbed his head, looking alittle worried. "Interesting..." He said smiling again at them. "Well hey..." He started as he handed the capsule back to Mabel. "I'm sure Blubs will be happy to see you. He's in the office just down the hall."

"Thanks Sheriff." Mabel said has her and Dipper headed down the hall. They found Blubs siting at the computer at a desk. "Hey officer Blubs, can we talk with you?" Mabel asked.

Blubs looked over and smiled. "Oh hey kids. What is it?"

Dipper smiled and walked in sitting down on a chair. "We might of fond something about who owned the land before."

Blubs looked at them for a second then spoke up. "...Really? What did you find?" He asked.

Mabel walked up to him and handed him the capsule. "We fond this capsule buried out in the forest."

Blubs took it from her and looked at it. "Huh, this... this is something else."

"There's a bunch of documents about the family and the town." Mabel said sitting down.

"And a bunch of pictures and a weird note too." Dipper added.

Blubs looked through the papers more. "Huh, I heard they buried a capsule somewhere, but I never knew where they might of put this." He put the papers down and smiled at the kids. "You kids are something else. I really appreciate you trying to help me. But don't you think you should be heading home? It's getting late." He said.

Dipper smiled and got up. "Yeah, Grunkle Ford will have a fit if we aren't back soon."

Mabel nodded and got up too. "Alright, let go." She said following Dipper out.

"Have a good day kids." Blubs said as the twins walked out.

The Sheriff walked in just as the twins left. "See ya around." He said before looking back Blubs.

Blubs turned to him and waited for the twins to leave before saying anything. "Well..." He started putting the papers on the desk. "Do you still think I'm crazy?" He asked turning back around.

Durland sighed and rubbed his head. "It's not that I thought you were crazy Blubs. It's that I didn't Want you to be right."

Blubs sighed and turned back around. "Neither did I Sheriff."

Dipper and Mabel started back to the museum as Waddles waked beside them. "So I wonder what's going on with that group that we keep hearing a bought." Mabel said looking up at the rising moon.

"You mean the Crescent Eye?" Dipper asked looking back at her.

"Yeah." Mabel started. "I feel like I've seen that symbol a few times since we got here. Remember when we first found the journal. It was there. And then on the map and the tree..."

"And wasn't the same symbol on Pacifica's dress?" Dipper asked. This caused both of them to stop in there tracks.

The two looked at each other before Mabel spoke up. "Something weird is going on in this town. And it's not just the all monster wondering around." She said as they continued to walk.

* * *

 **So there you have it, not too much monster stuff in this one unless you count Gravul and Slab. The twins are finally starting to realize something is going on in this sleepy little town. And I'll be honest with you, I'm figuring it out right along with them. I'm basically laying down the tracks as the train is going forward. Either everything will come to a nice smooth end or the train will crash and everyone will die. Wow that analogue went dark REAL fast.**

 **Oh, and I finally added ciphers, I added one all the chapters too. Go check them out, or at least go check chapter one cause that's where I give you the hint to how to solve the code. Cause I'll tell you right now, It's Not Three Letters Back! ;D**

 **Qeb Kloqetbpqp jxv ltk Doxsfqv Cxiip, yrq qeb Zobpzbkq Bvb zlkqolip fq.**


	8. Lake Monster

**And let's give _Imnotaguestanymore_ a BIG hand for fining out the codes! Also thank you for your encouraging words. Especially what you said in the seventh chapter. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was a fairly steady in the store at the museum. Robbie was working the cash register while reading a magazine as usually, Mabel was cleaning the and Dipper was looking at the fish in the tank with Waddles who occasionally gave a snort. After awhile Ford came back though the door with Soos. "Don't worry mister Pines. I'm sure we'll find it next time." Soos said looking at him.

Ford sighed and put a few things down. "I'm alright Soos, it's not the first time I've had this much trouble finding something out there." He said rubbing his head.

"Still couldn't find the big fish aye boss?" Robbie asked still reading his magazine.

"One, no but I got close. Two, it's not a fish. It's actually more of a Sauropsida. Perhaps a Plesiosaurs. " Ford said looking at him.

"A WhachAMa-WhoASaur?" Dipper asked.

"Think Loch Ness Monster Dip." Mabel said walking up to him.

"OooHhhh." Dipper said in realization.

Ford looked at Mabel and nodded. "Very good Mabel." He said smiling.

"We call it the Gobblewonker here, it lives in the lake . It's part of a great legend that's been told of years." Soos said.

"WOW! How many years has the legend been told?" Dipper asked.

"About five." Soos answered.

Dipper looked up at him before looking back down. "Oh, I guess that's still a long time."

"Wait, they started talking about a giant lake monster only five years ago?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, just out of nowhere five years ago bunch of reports about a lake monster started coming in. I have no clue how it could have just showed up." He said looking outside.

"Maybe someone had it for a pet when it was little but then let it go when it got too big." Dipper said trying to think of a reason.

"I kind of doubt that Dipper, but it's possible I assume." 'I've definitely heard of stranger things in this town.' Ford thought to himself.

"So are you going back out tomorrow boss?" Robbie asked looking up.

"Probably, as long as Soos is able to go." He said looking back at Soos.

Soos smiled and gave a thumbs up. "No problem mister Pines."

Ford sighed and smiled. "Thank you Soos. It'd be hard for me to work that old boat by myself."

"I'm happy to help but..." He started looking back at the twins then Ford. "Do we have to go alone again?"

Ford looked at him for a second blankly. "Do you want to bring someone?" He asked. But before Soos could answer Ford noticed the twins grinning. He rubbed his head and chuckled. 'Oh boy.'

"Them." Soos said grinning nervously.

'I bet they planned this.' Ford thought to himself. "What about the shop? Are we just going to leave Robbie by himself?"

"Are you kidding?" Robbie started looking up at them. "You seem to forget that I've run this shop by myself plenty of times. Go take the kids out, you need some family bounding time. I'll be fine." He said picking his magazine back up.

Ford smiled and sighed. 'Ahh why not, whats the worst that could happen? Even if I do find the thing these two have proven They can handle themselves.' He though to himself. "Alright fine, we'll leave tomorrow morning then."

"Yes!" Both the twins said high-fiveing each other.

* * *

The next morning Mabel was woken up by some rustling around in the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see Dipper looking around in some fishing gear and Waddles sitting in the middles of the room with a Captain's hat that nearly covered his eyes. Mabel stretched her arms and got up. "Hey Dip." She said still somewhat asleep.

Dipper turned to her grinning. "Hey Mabel, sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked.

Mabel rubbed her eye but smiled. "Yeah, it's fine though." She said getting her cloths out. "Geez Dip, you seem more excited about this than I am." She said grabbing her coat.

Dipper smiled and put a fishing hat on. "I'm excited cause I love fishing."

Mabel just chuckled and shook her head. She could understand how some people liked fishing, but not her hyper active, ADD brother. Sitting still for hours on a boat being quiet just didn't seem like something he would be able to do for more than five minutes before going insane. But she supposed Dipper really could find fun in anything. "This is alittle more than just a fishing trip Dipper, we're looking for a Giant lake monster. But I'm sure Grunkle Ford will-"

"That's what I'm planning on catching today Sis. I have a supper special bate that I'm gonna use." Dipper said smiling.

"What, are you going to tie Waddles to a rope and throw him over the boat?" She asked getting a surprised stare from Dipper and and oink from Waddles who had since leaned to respond to his name. Mabel face palmed herself and groaned. "Sorry, bad joke." She said thankful Waddles can't fully understand English.

Dipper just shook it off and smiled. "Yeah it was, now come on we gotta get downstairs." He says pulling at her arm.

"Alright I'm coming." She said as Waddles walked with them.

Downstairs Ford and Soos were getting ready for the trip. Soos looked up and smiled. "Morning dudes."

"Hey kids, get ready. We're leaving soon." Ford said looking outside, there was a thick layer of snow on the ground but it shouldn't cold enough for the lake to be frozen over. "Alright, if you kids could help Soos get the stuff in the car, that would be great. I need to get something from lab real quick." Ford said as he headed down to the basement.

"Alright mister Pines. Lets goes dudes!" Soos said heading outside to put the nets in the trunk. Dipper smiled and followed Soos out grabbing his tackle-box while Mabel did her best to grab some of the equipment and follow them.

Ford made his way down to the lab, he looked around and saw what he was looking for. An old gun, no it's more of a blaster. Something he made many, many years ago. Before all this started, before he ever thought he would have to use it. '...Just in case.' He though putting the blaster in his coat.

Back outside Soos had finished packing all the stuff and Ford came back out. "You ready mister Pines?"

"Yeah, lets go. Alright come on kids." He said starting up the car as Soos got into the passenger seat.

Dipper smiled and got in along with Waddles who jumped in and laying on the seat followed by Mabel. "So what are you planning to do?" She asked Ford as he pulled out of the drive way.

"Yeah, are you gonna catch it in a net or something and put it in a tank or something?" Dipper asked petting Waddles on the head.

Ford chuckled and focused on the road. "For starters I want to SEE it. I haven't seen head or tail of the thing since we started looking."

"It hasn't even eaten any of the food we set out." Soos said.

Mabel looked out the window. "Maybe it's not the right food, or maybe it's lives deeper lake."

Ford nodded. "That's a very good point." He said pulling up to the lake. "Alright, here we are. Come on." He said getting out of the car. "Lets get the stuff on the boat Soos."

Soos smiled and opened up the trunk and got some of the boxes out. Dipper grabbed his tackle-box and got out and walked up to boat with Mabel. It was a medium sized boat, obviously not new but it looked well taken care of. Dipper smiled and ran up on the boat and looked over the deck. "Ahoy Land Lubers! Rise The Sails And Head Out For High Seas!" He yelled as Waddles looked around the boat.

Mabel walked to Dipper and looked out over the water before looking back at him. "Well we would Dip but one, the boat runs on an engine and two we're on a lake not 'High Seas'."

Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He said looking down at the water.

Ford walked on the boat and laughed. "Well I'm glad your excited. Cause we're gonna be out here for awhile." He said putting down some of the boxes.

"Yeah, but don't worry dudes. I brought sandwiches!" Soos said holding up a cooler with versus foods and drinks. "Are we ready to set out mister Pines?" Soos asked getting behind the wheel of the ship.

Ford nodded and looked over the ship. "Yup, fire up the engine Soos and lets go."

Soos started up the boat and headed out to the middle of the lake. After they get pretty far Dipper got out a blue fishing rod and walked to the edge of the boat. Mabel watched him and smiled. "So Dip, whats your special bate?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Dipper smiled and turned to her, swinging the rod around as well. On the hook of his fishing-rod way a bright multicolored worm covered in sugar.

Mabel looked at it for a second before looking back at her brother. "...A gummy worm?" She asked.

Dipper smiled and nodded. "No one can resist a gummy worm." He said turning back.

"Genius idea dude. Everyone loves gummy worm." Soos said from the wheel.

"I know right!" Dipper said throwing his line out.

Mabel chuckled. "Well best of luck to you Bro." She said walking to the front of the boat.

Ford glanced at her and smiled. "So whats your brother up to over there?" He asked looking over a map.

"Oh just Dipper being Dipper." She said sitting down and rubbing her arm. "Um, Grunkle Ford, can I ask you something?" She asked looking back up at him.

"Of course Mabel, what is it?" Ford asked looking at her.

Mabel hesitated but asked her question. "Does the name Crescent Eye mean anything to you?" She asked.

Ford was quiet for a second then sighed. "Why am I surprised you know about them?" He started. "They were here a long time before the town, the best way to describe them is a cult. As far as I know the Crescent Eye are the reason this place is so full of monsters."

"What..? How are they the reason?" Mabel asked.

Ford rubbed his arm and looked down at her. "All I know is they were trying to summon... something. I don't think they ever succeeded in summoning what they wanted, but they did fill Gravity Falls with all sorts of random monsters."

"That would explain why no one has ever seen monsters like this outside of the town." Mabel said looking down.

Ford nodded. "Yes, that would be why."

As they are talking about this Waddles looked at them before walking around. He trotted over to the side of the boat and looked over the water. He noticed something far away on the other side of the lake. It was as thick as a log and stood several feet tall before suddenly dipping beneath the water. Waddles stood there for a second before squealing and running to the front of the boat.

Ford jumped alittle and looks down at Waddles. "Whats the pig freaking out about?" He asked.

"I don't know." Mabel said looking at him.

Dipper could hear what was going on from his side of the boat and got up. "Waddles?" He said putting his fishing-poll down and walking over to them. "What happened to Waddles?" He asked kneeling to try and calm Waddles down.

"We don't know, he just came running up like this." Ford said looking at him.

"Maybe he's scared of water and he just realized how far out we are." Soos said stopping the boat to and walking up to them.

"He's never had trouble around water before though." Mabel said looking looking the the stressed pigs. But as they were talking about this a descent sized wave hit the boat despite the water being mostly calm today.

"Whoa!" Ford yelled grabbing onto the railing. "What was that?" He asked looking over the boat.

But just as he did that something pulled Dippers fishing-poll into the water getting Dipper's attention. "Hey!" Dipper yelled running over to were his poll was. "What took my fishing-poll?" He said.

"I guess your gummy worm worked alittle Too well Dip." Mabel said walking up to him.

Ford watched them for a second before getting a puzzled look on his face. "Uhh Soos..."

"On It Boss." He said rushing back to the wheel and starting up the boat again going faster than before. Just as he does this though a large lake creature with glowing eyes bursts out from the water with a roar.

Dipper's eyes widened. "Oh... I Think We Found The Gobblewonker Grunkle Ford!" He yelled .

Ford rummaged through one of the crates looking for something. "I Noticed Dipper!" He said pulling out a heavy weighted net and running to the back of boat as the Gobblewonker got closer. "Alright Beast! Eat This!" He yelled throwing the net at it in the head and neck which causes it to fall back in the water. "We need To get to land. Soos Pull Up To The Island Quick! That net won't hold him for long!" He yelled.

"Hold On Duds!" Soos yells as he makes a hard left to the island. As he does this the Gobblewonker finally untangles it's self from the net and swam after the boat.

Mabel looked down at the water and saw the dark outline of the Gobblewonker right behind the boat. "Uhh Soos, you might need turn soon."

"On It!" He said veering to the right as the sea beast rose up and rammed the side of the boat knocking it over slightly but very luckily not flipping it. Soos manages to pull them over to the island before the Gobblewonker could make another move.

Ford looked over the water and smiled sightly. "There's no way that big creature it getting close to the shore." He said.

"Take that Nessy!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel smiled but then quirked an eyebrow as she watched the creature from the boat. "Uhh guys, it's not slowing down." She said as the Gobblewonker sped towards the land.

"We should run now." Soos said.

"Yup, RUNNN!" Ford yelled running off the boat with the others. The monsters manages to make it's way on land and lets out a roar before looking around it's eyes locking onto it's fleeing targets. It's not as fast on land as it is on water, but that's not saying much. It knocks any trees down that may be in it's way with it's neck and heavy body determined to reach it's pray. In doing this several trees fall forward nearly falling the group. Mabel felt a shadow on her back and looked to see a tree falling in her and Dipper's direction. On instinct she grabbed Dipper pulled both her and him out of the way, this however knocked both of them down a steep snowy slope causing them to fall down a small pit. "Kids!" Ford yelled in fear. The Gobblewonker's head snapped up and looked at them before giving a low growl.

Dipper groaned and rubbed his head before looking up at Mabel. "You alright?" He asked reaching out his hand.

Mabel nodded and took his hand. "Yeah, and you?"

"I'm fine." He said helping her up, Waddles ran up to them and with a squeal, seeming very worried. Dipper smiled and petted his head. "We're alright buddy."

But the happy moment was short lived as a loud growl got their attention. The Gobblewonker was making it's way down the steep slope, nearly falling it's self at the bottom. "Oh no." Mabel said stepping back with Dipper. There was no quick way out of this pit and no obstacles to block the creature's path now. The creature growled and raised it's head, opening it's mouth to revile a set of raiser sharp teeth.

They were cornered as the Gobblewonker closed in. "Uhh Mabel... What do we do?" Dipper asked his hands shaking slightly.

Mabel stepped back and put her arm in front of Dipper. She really had no idea what they was going to do. Waddled grunted and stepped in front of them, letting out a loud squeal before lowering his head.

The Gobblewonker looked at him for a second then roared and charged forward before suddenly being suddenly being blasted in the side causing it to collapse to the ground. Ford slid down the slope and growled, glaring at the beast. "Stay Away From My Family!" He yelled. The Gobblewonker let out screech before trying to get up again, Ford aimed his blaster at it's head and fired finally silencing the beast. He took several deep breaths before rushing over to the twins. "Are you alright kids?" He asked with a note of concern in his voice.

The twins looked at each other before Dipper looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, we're okay." He said smiling.

"Hey, what is that Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked gesturing to the blaster Ford was still holding.

Ford looked down at it before smiling back at the twins. "What, this old thing? It's just something I made down in the lab a few years back." He said rubbing his head.

"You Built that?!" Dipper asked excitedly.

Ford smiled and nodded. "Yup, I made it with Stan awhile back."

"Hey Dudes! Come check this out!" Soos yelled looking at the collapsed creature.

"Don't get too close to that thing Soos. It might get back up." Ford said looking over at him.

"I don't think it will mister Pines. I think it's a robot." He said looking back at them.

"Wait what?" Ford asked walking up to him with the twins following. He looked up at the Gobblewonker who shone to have metal plates under it's scaly skin and sparks flew from a glowing red eye where Ford had shot it. "I... I don't believe it." Ford said with a blank gaze. Waddles walked up to it and sniffed at it several times and snorted.

"Who would put something like that here?" Soos asked.

Mabel looked up at it and rubbed her arm. "I think the better question would be WHY would some one put that here? And more importantly..."

"Why'd it attack US?" Dipper finished for her. Ford narrowed his eyes and looked down. He had an idea who did it and why, as did the twins.

* * *

"Damn It!" Fiddleford yelled slamming his fist into the controls that he was using to control the robotic lake monster. "I could have had them." He grumbled as he heard someone walking up to his office.

"Oh don't tell me... Did you seriously break your little robotic monster? Great job Mcgucket. Now what's suppose to guard the entrance?"

Fiddleford rolled his eyes. "I'll fix it latter Northwest. What took you so long?"

"You seem to forget I live the furthest away. It takes time to walk all the way down here without being suspicious." Gideon said leaning against a wall. "So what do you want?"

"The Pines kids, I want you to keep an eye on them. Get to know them. Try to be their friend or something." He said still looking at the mounter.

Gideon just stared at him. "...Your joking right? Not only do they kinda hate me, but I'm also not very good at making friends." He said.

Fiddleford grumbled and looked down. "Well then Get good at it northwest. Buy them stuff, your pretty good at that. And one more thing." He started. "About the second journal..."

"Yes it's still safe at the mansion. And maybe you'd still have the third journal if you had just kept it with me instead of keeping it hidden outside where anyone could stumble a crossed it." He said sternly as he started to leave.

Fiddleford growled and narrowed his eyes. "At least my family didn't hide their time capsule underneath a tree." He grumbled.

"It's not my fault my ancestors were stupid." Gideon said loudly as he walked down the hall.

Fiddleford groaned and shook his head. There were times he wanted to kill that boy. The only person who did not fear him, but unfortunately he needed Gideon to stay on their side. So he would have to put up with it till the time came.

* * *

 **Okay** s **o here's the thing. I wasn't originally going to write a Gobblewonker chapter. Mainly because** _ **Eternalangel15**_ **did one and I didn't know how I was going to make it different theirs. So somewhere along the way I'm like "Alright I need to give Ford more of a role other than 'meandering side charter who cares about the twins' before the finally. What do I have him do? ...Monster Hunting I guess but what monster should I use? Oh yeah the Gobblewonker. Dipper and Mabel can go with him and even Soos and I can have Ford shoot the thing or something."** _ ***walks to my computer and starts writing***_ **Yeah that's totally how my train of thought works.**

 **So what do you guys thing? Is it any good?**

 **Kbsbo rkabobpqfjxqb qeb Mfd.**


	9. Lazier Tag

**Firstly, GUEST on chapter 4 has some questions. And I'm all too happy to answer (and I can't PM them so I have to do it here). Pacifica's relation to Dipper here is the same as Gideon's relation to Mabel in GF, only difference is Pacifica is more INSANE. Ford doesn't really have a rivalry with Pacifica in my story. Fiddleford is absolutely a bad guy in this AU, he is the Leader of the Society of the CRESCENT Eye (which yes is just GR's version of SOTBE) And Gideon... all I'll say is he is also part of this group, and he has journal 2. And there ya go, if anyone else has questions feel free to ask. I Love answering questions.**

 **And now Candy and Grenda's charters in this AU, yeah... Some people say they're the same and some people say they're gender bent. To me, it makes no sense to make them the same so I guess I'm making them gender bent. If you like them GREAT. If you don't, well don't worry, they're not going to be in too many chapters.**

 **So Everyone Say Hello To Greyson And Cadbury! LETS GO!**

* * *

It was a slow day in the shop, Dipper is talking to two friends he had recently made. Cadbury Chui, a very friendly yet somewhat soft spokenboy and Greyson, a boy who yelled most of the time and preferred the method of punch first ask questions latter. Robbie watched them talk before looking down at Mabel. "Who are they?" He asked.

"Dipper's new friends. Cadbury and Greyson." She answered.

"When did he meet them?" Robbie asked looking back at them.

Mabel shrugged. "Don't know, yesterday maybe. Dipper is pretty good at making friends quickly." She said rubbing her arm. Robbie glanced at Mabel but before he could say anything Dipper and his friends. "Hey Dip, what were you guys talking about?" Mabel asked.

"We were talking about going to the lazier tag court in town." Dipper said.

"One small problem though. They have this stupid rule were you have to have two teams of at least three people to play." Greyson said.

"There may be solution to the problem." Cadbury said quietly.

Dipper glanced at them before looking back at Mabel and smiling. "You wanna play Sis?" He asked.

"Sure but who am I suppose to bring? I don't really have any friends here." She started.

"Says Who?" Robbie said looking down at her smiling.

"Did someone say LAZIER TAGGG?!" Soos yelled running through the room.

"Well... problem solved I guess." Mabel said.

"We playing against a bunch of big kids." Cadbury whispered.

"Don't worry Cadbury, we will use All our skills to DESROY Them! ...In the game anyway. We don't actually want to hurt them." Greyson said.

Dipper smiled and looked back at Mabel. "Your going down Sis."

"We'll see Bro." She said smirking.

* * *

The group made there way into town where the arcade is. Mabel looked around and rubbed her head. "So Gravity Falls has a lazier tag court? That seems kinda out of place for a town like this." She said.

"The Northwests had it built it a few years back. It was suppose to bring more people to the town... It didn't" Robbie said looking down.

"Yeah, you'd think with all that money they have they'd at least put the town on the map or something." Greyson said.

"Oh yeah, Gravity Falls isn't even on the map." 'Wounder why that is?' Mabel thought to herself.

"Well it definitely makes things more fun around here." Dipper said as they walked up to the arcade.

Inside the arcade Wendy was playing a game before noticing them and smirking slightly. "What are you dweebs doing here?" She asked.

"We're Going To Play an epic game of Lazier Tag!" Soos yelled with his arms in the air.

Wendy looked to the side smirking. "You guys aren't scared of the monster?" She asked looking at the entrance to the lazier tag court.

Robbie glanced at at her and folded his arm. "Come on Wendy, no one believes those stories."

Wendy just shrugged and turned back to her game. "Fine, but if you guys get attacked by a monster in the dark, don't say I didn't warn you."

Robbie just rolled his eyes and walked over to the the lazier tag court with the others. Mabel looked up at him. "So what was Wendy talking about?" She asked.

"People say there a monster in the court." Cadbury said as they all walked into the entry way to the court.

"Yeah." Greyson started as Robbie paid to get them in. "There's this part of the lazier tag court that like, all blocked off for construction and stuff. The workers having even touched it in mouths."

"Uhh... Is that safe?" Mabel asked as they walked in.

"As long as they have it 'properly' closed off." Soos said. "Everyone thinks that the construction workers left because there's some monster in the court."

"Everyone says they hear inhuman sounds, everyone says they see something crawling around. But it's always when they're all alone and no one else around and 'You Just Have To Believe Me Man!'. It's easy to make up monster stories in this town, that all. It's just that, a story. Now..." He said picking up a toy lazier blaster. "Who's ready to play?" He asked smirking slightly.

As the group is getting getting ready to go in with the set of plastic armor and toy like lazier blasters they have set out, a man dressed in similar attire steps in and stands up straight like a general. "Alright Kids, Here's the rules. Each team will start on Opposite ends court and remain there until the buzzer sounds. Once the round has begun all players have Free roam of the court with the exception of the closed off construction area of course. If an opponent's lazier blast hits the armor plates you have been fitted with, the Panels will flash red and that means you are OUT! Once all members of a team are out then you may start the round over again if you so Choose. Only the blasters may for 'combat', any sign of physical violence will result in IMMEDIATE removal from the court. Do You Understand The Rules?!" He asked.

"Yes Sire!" They all said.

"Good, then you should already know what to do. Have a good time, And be Safe!" He said walking away.

"Alright Lets Go Dudes!" Soos yelled running off to one side of the court.

Robbie chuckled. "I guess we'll take this side then." He said following Soos.

"See you when the buzzer sounds Sis." Dipper said smiling.

"Well actually we probably won't see each other until sometime after the-"

"Oh You Know What I Mean!" Dipper said cutting her off.

"Lets DO THIIS!" Greyson yelled as they walked to the other side.

Mabel just chuckled and walked the other way. She looked around the dark court. It looked like it was designed to be the inside of a cave, there were small platforms to hide behind and large rock like structures scattered everywhere. Several small beams of bright multiple colored lights shinned from the ceiling and along the floor and walls as well. It made it bright enough so you don't consistently bump into things but dark enough that you can sneak around the court relatively unseen. She walked past the construction sight, blocked off with bright yellow tape and several boards. While the entrance was fairly brightly lit the inside was nearly pitch black say for some dim flickering lights.

Mabel looked inside the cavern before walking past and meeting up with Robbie and Soos at the back of the court. Robbie look at her and smiled. "Alright, the round should start any time now."

Not long after after that the buzzer sounded and the round began. Soos ran forward. "Alright right troops, our odds are best if we split up. I'll take the east side. Keep your wits about you and Move Out!" He yelled running off.

"What ever you say General Soos." Robbie said as he walked away before glancing back at Mabel. "See you when the round ends." He said walking away.

Mabel smiled and nodded, walking into the dark court. She did her best to keep vigilant. It had been awhile since the round had started and she hadn't seen anyone. Though she could of sworn she heard something behind her several times. But every time she would look around, there was no sign of anyone. She glanced at the construction sight and shock her head, walking past it. 'Come on, it's just a story. Just because I know there are monsters in this town doesn't mean every rummer is true.' She thought to herself walking around. 'There isn't a monster, there's no danger, everyone else is-' But just as she thinking there was a loud blasting sound accompanied by the armor plate flashing red. Mabel nearly jumped out of her skin dropping her blaster in the process.

Dipper smiled and jumped out from his hiding spot walking up to her, laughing alittle. "Hehe, I got you Sis- Hey, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. ...You Didn't actually see a ghost right?" He asked with a slightly nervous grin.

Mabel sighed and rubbed her head. "No I'm fine. Just that stupid story got me on edge alittle." She said alittle annoyed with herself.

Dipper gave a sympathetic smiled and picked the blaster that she dropped. "Hey, don't worry about it. After what we've been through I'd be surprised if you weren't alittle freaked out." He said handing her back the blaster.

Mabel smiled slightly and grabbed it. "Thanks Dip." She said.

"FREEZE TRADER!" Greyson yelled aiming the blaster at them with Cadbury behind him.

Dipper jumped back. "Whoa Easy Guys! I was just talking with Mabel." He said.

"Well we know you weren't making plans to attack us?" Cadbury asked.

"Well for one he already knocked me out of the game." Mabel said.

"Oh, alright then. We Win!" Greyson yelled.

"Wait, you got Robbie and Soos already?" Mabel asked.

Robbie walked over and leaned against a wall. "Yup, I got Greyson then Cadbury ambushed me and Soos."

"I very sneaky." Cadbury said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, he ran around the court like a ninja. It was so cool." Soos said.

Robbie looked around before glancing back at them. "So what were you guys talking about anyway?" Robbie asked.

"Oh Mabel was just really scared from that story." Dipper said grinning at her.

Mabel rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. "Oh shut up Dip. But... Yeah I got kinda freaked out." She said quietly, rubbing her hand.

But as they were talking about this something in the dark was staring at them, making it's way towards them slowly trying not to make a sound.

Robbie stood up and looked at them. "Don't worry about that stupid legend, you guys wanna play another round?" He asked.

"Yeah Lets Do This!" Greyson said.

"Maybe you guys will last more than ten minutes this time." Dipper said smiling.

Mabel smiled and looked down the blaster. But just as she doing some grabbed her by the arms lifting her up, freaking her out. "Ahhh Put Me Down!" She yelled before being dropped to the ground.

"Mabel!" Dipper said rushing up to her.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Greyson yelled pointing the lazier blaster in the direction of the shadowy figure.

But all that was heard was a harsh yet familiar laugh. "Hehahaha! Oh That Was WAY Too Easy!"

Robbie stepped forward and grumbled. "Wendy?! What the heck was that?" He asked angrily.

Wendy just looked up and smirked. "What? I was just having alittle fun." She said smirking.

"Not cool dude." Soos said folding his arms.

"You is very mean." Cadbury said.

But as this is going on, something from deep inside the construction area raised it's head looking around. It jumped up and crawled along the walls and ceiling, looking for the sound.

Back with the others Wendy folded her arms. "Oh come on. It's not like I hurt anyone." She said smirking.

"It's not that you hurt anyone, it's that you scared someone for NO Reason. People generally think your a jerk when you do stuff like that." Robbie said.

Wendy just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I thought she liked scary stuff anyway." She said.

Dipper glared at her. "Would you just leave already?" He asked in an uncharacteristicly angry tone.

The creature from the construction sight jumped down to the floor. It looked around with it's large eyes, perfectly designed for seeing in dark places such as these. It follows the sounds leading it to a group of people making more noise than it's use to. It approaches the humans silently before looking away quickly when one of the beams from the blasters headed towards it. It growled quietly before noticing one of the humans did not have this light beam. It lowered it's head and crawled along floor, avoiding all the lights and not making a single sound.

Wendy turned around and started walking away. "Alright geez, learn to take a joke." She said right before tripping and falling on the ground getting a laugh from the others. "Oh shut up you- Ahhh!" Something grabbed her leg, a large hand with long fingers draped in inky black skin grabbed her ankle before effortlessly pulling her into the dark. The creature let out a screech before disappearing into the darkness.

The group stood there stared for a second before Greyson spoke up. "What The Heck Was That?!" He asked.

Mabel stood up, trying to calm herself down. "I... I think that was the monster."

Robbie just looked dumbfounded. "Well, I guess the story WAS true." He said blankly.

"That thing took the mean person... What we do now?" Cadbury asked.

Mabel looked down and sighed. "We have to help her. We have no idea what that thing is going to do to her."

Dipper looked at Mabel before walking up to her. "Alright, if your going then so am I." He said.

Robbie sighed and rubbed his head. "Alright, I guess we can't leave her for dead. Come on, I think we all know were it took her." He said as they started to walk.

* * *

They walked to the construction area, still as dark as before. Robbie jumped over the boards and looked around. Soos moved some of the boards out of the way for the others. "Are you sure we should be doing this dudes?" He asked as followed him. "I mean, it's so dark inside! How are we even going to find it?"

Mabel picked up a flashlight and hit it a few times before it turned on. "Looks like the construction workers left some of there stuff here." She said pointing the light down the cavern.

"Lets Go Catch A Monster!" Greyson yells.

"Sure but you have to be more quiet so it doesn't hear us." Mabel said.

"Oh right, good point." He said.

Robbie look at them and stepped forward. "Alright, lets go." He said walking down the path.

The path was dark and everything was falling apart. "Geez, it looks like this place might fall apart on us." Dipper whispered as he looked around.

"All the more reason for us to get out of here." Soos said looking around.

"We'll get out here once we find Wendy." Mabel said.

There were several short screeches accompanied by mumbled screams. "Hold up guys, turn off the flash light." Robbie whispered, Mabel nodded and switched off the flash light. Just ahead was the creature who barely lit by a blinking light. It was a black skinned humanoid looking monster. It seemed accustom to crawling around on all fours, it's body was blotted and deformed and it'd arms disproportionate to it's body. It growled as it tried to tie Wendy to a metal support beam with bits of rope and tap no doubt left by the workers .

"What do we do now?" Soos asked in a barely addable tone.

"I have idea." Cadbury said. He picked up a piece of rubble and through it a crossed the room. This got the beast to look up and craw towards the sound. After it was a crossed the room Cadbury lead it around with the lazier of the blaster. "It like a cat." He whispered.

"Great thinking Cadbury." Dipper said smiling as he pointed his blaster on the wall, getting the creature to jump around more. "Go get Wendy, we'll keep it's attention over here." He whispered.

Mabel looked up at Robbie who nodded, the bother carefully and very quietly made there way over to Wendy. They got to the beam where she was tied up. Wendy got alittle freaked out when they did this but thankfully was able to keep quiet. Mabel kept an eye on the monster while Robbie tried to untie Wendy. "You came back for me?" She asked in a whispers.

"Don't thank me." Robbie started as he tried to undo the knots. "It was Mabel's idea." He said.

Soos shinned his lazier along the wall causing it to jump up and craw around on the wall. 'It Can Climb On Walls?!' Soos thought, terrified by this.

Robbie finally got her untied. "Come on before that thing notices us..." He whispered. Wendy nodded and hastily tried to stand up, but in process kicked something on the ground which then clattered a crossed the ground. The dark creature stood up straight and turned to them with a roar before charging at them. "RUN!" Robbie yelled.

Both he and Wendy ran off but Mabel just backed up and tried to switch on the flashlight, but it wouldn't turn on. "Come on..." She grumbled, she hit it once, twice, the third time it flashed on, causing the monster to jump back violently and cover it's eyes, letting out pained and agonizing screams.

"Come On Mabel!" Dipper yelled. Mabel nodded and ran over to them as they made there way back down the path. The creature groaned and rubbed it's eyes, looking around. It realized the light as well as all the humans were gone, and it let out a deep growl.

"Is that thing still behind us?" Soos asked while they ran.

"I Don't See It Anywhere!" Greyson said.

The let out a shriek and ran a crossed the walls before jumping in front of them, only a few feet from the exit. Mabel stop in her tracks then pointed the flashlight at it again, and again the creature jumped back and covered it's eyes. Mabel stepped back and looked at the others. "Alright you guys go, I'll keep this thing here." She said.

"Alright but PLEASE be careful." Dipper asked, Mabel nodded and turned back to the beast. She slowly backed up and was careful to keep the light on it, the creatures tried to look up but each time it did it screeched and covered it's eyes again. Mabel smirked alittle and stepped back. "Alright I think I got it." She said though just then the flashlight started to flicker. "I had to say it." She grumbled.

The creature tried to look up but looked away again with a shriek, until the light completely shut off. It then looked up again and growled, tilting it head before crouching down and roaring. It jumped at Mabel but just before it reached her someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. The creature slammed it head into the wall, Hard, it knocked over a platform causing the ceiling to fall. It roared and jumped away as the the ceiling collapsed, blocking the exit with rubble and sheets of metal.

Mabel stepped back alittle, they had barely made it out in time. 'Who pulled me out of the way?' Mabel thought to herself. She turned around and saw Wendy. "Wendy?"

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled running over with the others. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered looking back at Wendy who folded her arms and looked away, not saying anything. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the fallen metal panels accompanied by some muffled screeches.

"Uhh we should get out of here." Robbie said.

"Yeah we need to leave." Soos agreed.

Greyson nodded. "Yeah lets go."

They very quickly made their way out of the arcade, they started to walk away but then Wendy grabbed Mabel's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey look, about earlier..." She started, being sure she was quite enough so the others couldn't hear. "I'm sorry about scaring and stuff, I guess I was kinda being a jerk." She said looking down and rubbing her arm. "And... I guess I should thank you for what you did."

Mabel smiled faintly and rubbed her head. "No problem, I mean, I couldn't just leave you with that thing. Your bad but your not That bad." She said smiling alittle.

Wendy look around and sighed. "Okay, we're going to leave now and never talk about this again, but I guess I'll be nicer to you and stuff. See ya latter... Mabel." She said turning around.

"See you around." Mabel said.

"Whatever." Wendy said as she walked away. Mabel just rolled her eyes and caught up with the others.

* * *

Gideon was walking down the hall and rubbed his head. 'How the heck does Fiddleford expect me to make friends with them?' He thought. But just then he saw Pacifica walking out of a room down the hall and gave a quaint smile. "Hey Pacifica, long time no see." He said walking up to her.

Pacifica glanced at him before looking down again. "Hello Gideon." She said quietly.

"So, how are your parents doing?" He asked casually.

"They're fine." She said bluntly.

"So I hear that kid broke your amulet." He said chuckling alittle. "How does that happen? Like seriously, you had him Tied up too!"

Pacifica grumbled and walked away. "Don't you have a job to do or something?" She asked angrily.

Gideon just sighed and looked down. 'Told you I wasn't good at making friends.' He thought before leaving.

* * *

 **I think this is my first chapter that isn't at least Somewhat based off of an episode from GF or from a picture for that matter (And might be the only). I always felt a lazier tag court would be a good place for a monster to hide and attack people. It's dark, it has lots of hiding places and combine it with an abandoned construction sight and you have a monsters playground! So I did it.**

 **This is mostly just a 'monster attacks our hero's' chapter, nothing too plot relevant. But don't worry, next chapter will be Much Plot, So Relevant, Such Wow.**

 **Also Cadbury/Candy's accent, accents aren't easy to convey in text for me. So I just messed up the sentence structure and misused a few words to try and make him sound weird. I Swear I'm Not Raciest!**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Qeb jlpq eloofyib zobxqrobp alk'q kbba ql efab fk qeb axoh.**


	10. Restless Spirit

**HEY guess what I went back and did in chapter one! I added Dipper getting the Grappling Hook! Because I COMPLEYELY forgot about it when I re-wrote the chapter. But hey, that's what's fun about my work right? The fact that I will go back and change things, sometimes for** **continuity** **and sometimes cause I just Really want to make a certain seen better. And no he doesn't really do anything with it in this chapter other than make a 'joke' with it. But Dipper is suppose to have the grappling hook, so I gave him the grappling hook.**

 **Also sorry if some parts of this chapter seem alittle rushed. But I had to get this out before I went on vacation. I'll go back and patch it up after wards. Lets Begin!**

* * *

We open Not with the twins for once, but at the Northwest Mansion where Mister Northwest was talking to a construction worker. "You said you would be Done by now. First The Arcade And Now Your Baling Out On This Job?" He asked sternly.

"Well we would be done by now if it weren't for the ghost. It scared off half my workers and interferes with what few ones that still come. And I'm not forcing my workers into a dangerous job. Either fix the hazard or call a company that doesn't care about it's employees." He said walking away.

Mister Northwest grumbled and looked down. He was seriously considering to do the later, but that wouldn't be easy around here. "Geez, how unprofessional. How are we gonna get this project done if they won't work?" He grumbled.

His wife looked up and walked over to him. "Dear, we are going to have to get rid of the ghost. But who are we going to call?"

With that Mister Northwest's eyes widen. "Of Course! Ghost Busters!" He yelled.

Gideon just looked at them and groaned. 'How are they that stupid?' He thought walking up to them. "Hate to brake it to you Dad but Ghost Buster are just from a movie, they don't really exist. But I think I might know a way to fix this. Just let me go talk to someone." He said walking to the door.

Mister Northwest watched him and smiled. "Very good Gideon, I'm glad your taking this seriously." He said.

"Have a good day Honey." His mother said.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." He said closing the door behind him. 'I could easily deal with that ghost on my own.' He thought looking down at his amulet. 'But... Old Fiddles wants me to get to know the twins. So lets see just how much that girl knows about ghosts.' He thought as he walked down to the Museum.

* * *

Back at the Museum it was fairly busy, Ford was showing people around back, Soos was upstairs fixing something and Robbie was busy trying to ignore customers.

Dipper was entertaining some customers with Waddles and Mabel, well she was answering a knock she just heard at the door. It was Gideon. "Hello Mabel." He said smiling smugly.

Mabel groaned. "What do you want Gideon?" She asked, tempted to just slam the door on him.

Gideon folded his arms and leaned against the frame. "Look, I need your help. My parents have a construction project going on a crossed town. To put it bluntly there is a ghost attacking the sight. And I've heard you know a lot about ghost. We need your help."

"And WHY would I help you and your family?" Mabel asked.

Gideon just smiled and looked down. "Don't think of it like helping me. Think of it as helping the innocent construction workers." Mabel looked at him with an unconvinced glare. Gideon sighed and looked away. "Alright fine, whatever." But then he looked back up and smirked. "You know, it would be a shame is this place had to close down." He said.

That got Mabel's attention. "Is that a threat?" She asked.

Gideon smiled. "No No!" He said in an innocent tone. "I'm just saying everyone in town really likes this place, it's a bit of a tourist attraction and if I'm correct, not only is this your great uncle's only source of income, but it also hold almost everything dear to him. Things he would have to sell if he was suddenly out of a job." He looked back at her. "It would be a Real shame if this place had to close down." He said a bit more sternly.

Mabel looked away from him for a second. With anyone else, that Obvious Threat wouldn't of meant anything. But he's a Northwest, they own everything in Gravity Falls. They could shut down the Museum if they really wanted to. She looked down and groaned before looking back at him. "Alright fine, I'll help you." She said trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Great!" Gideon said with a smile. "I'm glad you came around. The sight is just a crossed town, you can't miss it. I'll call you when I need you." He said walking away.

Mabel grumbled and closed the door before turning around and seeing Dipper standing behind her. "Dipper..! Uhh, How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough to know I'm coming with you." He said.

Mabel sighed and started to walk back into the room. "Dipper, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." He said cutting her off. "I could care less about the ghost, your enough of a nerdy paranormal person to know how how to deal with it on your own." He said with a grin, getting a shove from Mabel. But then he looked down rubbing his head. "But... I'm not leaving alone you with that creep." He said quietly.

Mabel looked up at him and gave a faint smile. Dipper has definitely gotten more protective since they came here, for obvious reasons of course. "Alright fine, I'll let you come you big overly protective dork." she said smirking.

Dipper chuckled and lightly punched her shoulder. "You would know about being over protective, Sis." He said smiling.

* * *

The two made there way to the construction sight. The first thing they saw was a large gold statue of a man, the front of the statue red Andrew Northwest. Mabel groaned and walked up to it. "This is the big project?"

"Yes It Is Little Girl." Said a deep voice behind her. Mabel jumped alittle, not expecting an answer. She and Dipper both turned around to see a large well dressed man looking down at them. "So your the ghost expert person. Kinda young aren't you?" He asked.

Mabel looked up at him, fighting back the erg to glare at him. "Well Gideon was the one who asked us to come here. Where is he by the way? I asked him to bring something."

"He got board and went further into the sight. I don't exactly know where he is but I'm sure you'll find him. We appreciate your services very much, best of luck to you in getting rid of that pesky ghost." He said walking away.

"Gee Thanks, your Great Help!" Mabel said statistically before groaning. "Come on Dip, lets go find Gideon." She said heading into the construction sight.

Dipper smiled and followed her. "Yeah let go find. You keep an eye out for the ghost. And I keep an eye out for any shady business." He said holding his grappling hock up.

Mabel jumped alittle when she saw that. "Geez Dip! I Forgot You Had That Thing. But what are you going to do with it? I don't think it will work on the ghost."

Dipper looked at her and grinned. "It's not for the ghost."

Mabel looked at him for a second before laughing alittle. "Dip, as funny as it would be to see Gideon shot by a grappling hook, I don't want you getting in trouble."

Dipper smiled and put the grappling hook away. "Yeah yeah I know." He said.

"You brought Him with you." A familiar voice called out making the twins turn around. Gideon stood up and walked over to them.

Mabel grumbled alittle. "Yes, I did. You have a problem with that?" She asked, again struggling to keep the anger out of her voice.

Gideon shrugged and looked down. "No not really." He started. 'I guess I need them both here.' "It's just, what exactly is he going to do to help?"

Mabel clenched her fist, she was half a second from doing something before Dipper grabbed her arm. "Calm down Sis." He whispered.

She looked down and took a deep breath before looking back at Gideon. "Look, you asked for my help. And that means Dipper comes with me, that's how it works. Now, did you bring the mirror?" She asked.

Gideon nodded and handed her a medium sized hand mirror with a silver frame. "Here you go. I'd say don't break it but really, I don't care. We have a ton of them."

"Isn't it still a bad to brake a mirror though? Doesn't that cause like, twelve years of bad luck or something?" Dipper asked.

Mabel looked at him and chuckled alittle. "Seven years Dip."

Gideon rolled his eyes and started walking. "Alright you two, lets go. We have a job to do."

The two walked with him. "Sooo... where is the ghost anyway? It just seems like an empty construction." Dipper said.

Gideon looked at him before looking around. "It only seems to come out when the construction equipment is running. So..." He started walking up to a large drilling piece of equipment. "Let see if the ghost will come out to play." He said trying to get the machine to turn on.

Mabel tries to stop him"Gideon Wait We Should Make A-" Too late.

Gideon turned on the drill and it started drilling into the ground. "Who DARES To Drill On Our Sacred Land!?" Yelled a deep booming voice. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

Gideon stepped back and looked at Mabel. "Uhh, hope your ready." He said with a grin. Mabel glared at him before looking around.

A spirit formed from the ground. It looked mostly human, very large and muscly man and a large beard. His eye's glowed bright and it seemed to have a sever injury to his head, no doubt how he was killed. The spirit looks down them and narrowed his eyes. "A Young Northwest, Why Am I Not Surprised, Oh wait because That's Exactly What Your Cursed Family Does!" He yelled.

Gideon gritted his teeth and looked at him. "Well at least I'm not attacking innocent people."

"Gideon, don't make the ghost mad!" Mabel half whispered half yelled .

The spirit narrowed his eyes then smirked. "Alright then, you don't want me to attack innocent people. I'll attack YOU Instead!" He yelled lunging at Gideon, but Mabel pushed him out of the way and held up the mirror, trapping the spirit inside the mirror. "Ghaa! Release Me From This Prison!" He yelled.

Gideon stepped back but then smiled. "See, it was fine. Everything worked out for the better." He said smugly.

Mabel looked back at him and grumbled before the trapped spirit spoke up again. "Why must you take everything dear from us? Is the Town We Built Not Enough For You?!"

"You built this town?" Dipper asked as he walked to Mabel who held the mirror.

The ghost nodded, looking out from his mirror prison. "Yes, me and many others. The Northwest family could not build it themselves. We were all to happy to help and they certainly paid well for the job."

"Then why are you still trapped here? ...Why haven't you moved on?" Mabel asked.

The spirit looked at her. "Because they Refused to give us any recognition, That's Why!" He yelled. "They made this town into a monument for their family, they only talked about themselves! They could care less about the people who Slaved away trying to Build It! So when I realized they were Literately building a monument over our forgotten grave yard... I snapped. I attacked Anyone who dug into what was left of our land."

Gideon heard that and froze. 'G-grave yard..?'

Mabel was quiet for a second before speaking up. "You were building this over a grave yard..." Again she was quiet before turning to face Gideon. "Do You Have ANY Idea How Bad That Is?" She snapped at him.

Gideon shank back alittle. "I- I didn't know I swear!"

"Why do you help him?" The spirit asked. "It is clear to me you do not like him." He said.

Mabel glanced at the trapped spirit and looked down. "I didn't have a choice." She grumbled. "They own everything in the town."

The spirit's face soften. "He threatened your home." Mabel nodded, not saying anything else. "I see, I can't blame you child. But may I ask one thing from you?" He said.

Mabel sighed and nodded. "Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"May I look upon the town that I built one more time?" He asked. Mabel gave a faint and nodded turning the mirror to the town. The spirit smiled and gave a small laugh, which turned into a bigger laugh until it turned into an insane laugh as the mirror started to shake. "Hahahahaaa Insolent Child! I Draw Power From This Town!" He yelled before shattering the mirror.

"Uh-oh..." Mabel said dropping the broken mirror and backing up.

The spirit turned to them and grinned. "Your Not Getting In My WAY!" He yelled with a surge of engery knocking them all back. Both Gideon and Mabel where knocked into a pit which the spirit theroly blocked of with rubble and equipment from the construction sight. But Dipper was knocked off to the side and was over looked by the vengeful ghost. "I Will Clens This Town!" He yelled before flying away.

Dipper quickly jumped up and ran to the pile of fallen rubble. "Mabel! You Alright?!" He called out, the slightest bit of panic in his voice.

Mabel got up and rubbed her head before walking over to the wall of rubble. "Yeah, I'm fine Dip."

"I'm Fine Too Ya Know." Gideon called out, leaning against a wall.

Dipper rolled his eyes but then gave a faint smile. "Well good, Uh... just hold tight. I'll find a way to get you out of there." 'I hope.' He thought to himself walking away.

Gideon looked down at his amulet and sighed. If he was aloud to use it he could get them out of there in a few second. But thanks to Pacifica's actions he couldn't. "Well we're never getting out of here." He said leaning against a wall.

"Yes we are." Mabel said bluntly.

Gideon sighed and rolled his eye. "What do you think He's going to get us out?"

Mabel grumbled and walked away. "Yes, I do." She answered.

"Oh come on how do expect him to get us out of here? He's just a goofy kid-"

"Don't Talk About Him Like That!" She snapped at him. "God your just like everyone else." She grumbled going to sit down.

That last statement confused Gideon alittle. "Wait, 'everyone else'? Do you mean here or-"

"No no, not here." She said cutting him off again. The people in Gravity Falls have been much nicer than she had expected, well, besides the people who had tried to kill her of course. She sighed and looked down. "I mean the people back home." She mumbled.

Gideon looked at her for a second before hesitantly walking up to her. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly.

Mabel glanced at him, giving a confused look. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, a bit of distrust in her voice.

Gideon looked away and shrugged. "Well, regardless of weather your brother gets us out of here or not, odds are we're going to be down here for a while. Mine as well do something to pass the time right?" He said looking back at her.

Mabel looked at him for a second before looking down again and sighing. What's the worst could happen right? It's not like it was some big secret that she couldn't risk anyone finding out about, it was just the stuff her and Dipper had to deal with back home. "Alright fine, you really want to know? Everyone back in Piedmont treats me and Dipper like... well, stereotypes." She half mumbled rubbing her arm. "'Dipper is the goofy kid who can't take Anything seriously and is Always happy. And Mabel... Mabel's just the shy nerd who won't talk to anyone.' Even people who don't actually make fun of us for it still think that's all we are. 'So what if she's a nerd? He can be as goofy as he wants!'" Mabel said in a mock tone before groaning and slumping back against the wall. "It's so annoying when I hear people talk like that." 'Of course maybe they wouldn't talk like that if I actually said something.' She thought to herself rubbing her arm.

Gideon looked down. He wasn't really sure to feel about this. "Yeah... I know how that feels."

"Oh please." Mabel started rolling her eyes. "How would you know about that stuff rich boy?" She grumbled.

Gideon stiffened and clenched his fist. She just said the wrong thing to the wrong guy "That... THAT is Exactly What I'm Talking About! 'Oh your the kid with the rich parents and the Mansion for a house! You get everything you want and everyone always listens to you! What Could You Possibly Have To Be Upset About?! It's Not Like Everyone In Town Hates You Just For Having The Last Name 'Northwest', And It's Not Like You Know Everyone Talks About You Behind You Back The MOMENT You Walk Away!'" He snapped slamming his fist into the rocky wall. That made Mabel jump alittle. Gideon looked down and took a deep breath, even he didn't expect to snap like that. But I guess when you rarely show your real emotions it's only a matter of time till you break. "Maybe I sort of deserve it now a days, I certainly having done anything to improve my reputation. But just imagine how confusing it must be for a five year old kid when everyone in town either doesn't wanna talk to you or just flat out hates you when you haven't even done anything." He said rubbing his hand.

There was an awkward silence between them for a good few minutes before Mabel said something. "I'm sorry." That caught Gideon off guard. Not the statement but the fact that it sounded genuine. "Here I am complaining about how people assume things about me and Dipper and mean while I'm doing the same thing to you. I guess that kind of makes me a hypocrite. And I Hate Hypocrites!" She groaned and rubbed her head.

Gideon looked at her for a second before giving a faint smile and walking up to her. "Yeah, by all technicalities you are. But most hypocrites don't apologize for there actions so quickly." He said sitting down relatively near her, but not too close.

Mabel glanced at him smiling slightly before looking down again. "Did you really not know about the grave yard?" She asked looking back at him.

"Do you really think my parents took the time to tell me where the old grave yard was?" He asked. 'Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if They didn't know about it.' He thought to himself.

"Uhh yeah, probably not." She said rubbing her arm.

"And for the record I Do know how bad that is. I mean, isn't that one of the really bad things people do in movies all the time?" He asked with a chuckle. "Don't build anything over grave yards, don't build anything over really old hospitals and psych-wards and Definitely don't build anything over Sacred Indian Burial Grounds!" He laughed.

Mabel chuckled and looked at him. "I think you mean Native American burial ground." She said correcting him.

"Oh whatever." Gideon said rolling his eyes. "We're in a pit underground, who am I gonna to offend? It's not like there's a bunch of people who we can't see that somehow know exactly what we're saying." He said with a smug grin.

Mabel laughed alittle. "Yeah good point." Suddenly the two of them became aware of a sound approaching them. The sound of some heavy construction equipment.

The two looked at each other before jumping up and running to the back of the pit, not long after a piece of machinery plunged through the rubble and scooped it up. Dipper had apparently started up one of the Bobcats in the sight and was clearing away some of the rubble.

Gideon plugged his ear until Dipper backed up the machine. He then looked back at Mabel. "Uhh look, I'm not trying to assume things about him or anything. But, How exactly does he know how to work that thing?" He asked.

Mabel gave a faint smile, he at least was Trying to be nicer, and somewhat succeeding. "Our Dad works in construction, and Dipper has helped him on Many occasion."

"Ohhh that explains it." He said.

Dipper shut off the Bobcat before jumping out and running up to his sister and gripping her in a tight hug. "Mabel! Are you alright?" He asked looking back at her.

Mabel looked at him and chuckled alittle, he was wearing a yellow hard hat and still had that goofy smile that he usually wore. Though underneath there was a hint of concern in his eyes, something only Mabel is ever able to see. She smiled and rubbed his arm. "I'm fine, don't worry." She said ruffling his hair getting a much needed laugh out of him.

Gideon walked up to them, debating to say 'I'm fine too ya know' as a joke but ultimately decided against it. "...We should get going. If the ghost catches us in here, well it won't be good." He said.

Mabel turned to him and nodded. "Right, come on." She said walking out of the pit.

Dipper followed and looked at her. "So now what?" He asked. "The mirror trick didn't work so how are we going to stop the big bad ghost?"

Mabel looked back at him before looking around. "Well it Almost worked. If I can just catch him again and then... not let him look at the town, we'll have him. Do you have another mirror Gideon?" She asked.

"Back at home." He answered. "Note to self, always bring a backup mirror." That actually got Mabel to laugh alittle. Gideon smiled to himself. 'She thinks I'm funny..?' He looked back them. "But we have to do something Now. If he gets into town... I don't even want to think about it." He said rubbing his head. "No one in town deserves to be hurt." 'There has to be a better way to fix this though.' He thought to himself.

"Well, I think I might be able to keep him from getting out temporarily" Mabel said looking through her pack.

"Salt right?" Dipper asked.

"Yup." Mabel said with a nodded.

"Isn't holy water better though? Like isn't holy water supper effective on them?" Gideon asked applying the concept of fighting a ghost to the combat system of an RPG game.

Mabel glanced at him. "Yeah but there isn't a church in this town. Where was I suppose to get it, Amazon?" She asked.

Gideon smiled and looked at her. "I bet you could actually. You can buy Anything on Amazon, I might look latter." 'Who knows I might find a use for it.' He thought.

Mabel rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well good luck with your search buddy."

Dipper looked at the two and scratched his head. Why were they acting all buddy buddy all the sudden? Did he miss something? Oh wait, they were stuck in a pit together for awhile. So now the question was WHAT did he miss?

Mabel took out a large container of salt out of her pack. She took it from the Grunkle Ford's spice rack, hopefully he wouldn't need it tonight. "Alright lets go find the ghost."

"YOU INSOLENT CHILDERN ARE STILL TRYING TO HELP HIM!" Yelled the voice of the spirit.

"Uhh, found him." Dipper said.

The ghost formed high above the group and glared down at them. "I've Had ENOUGH Of You!" He suddenly levitated the twins up in the air and shoot a death glare at them. "First I deal with You, Then I Free This Town!"

"Wait!" Gideon Yelled. "Don't Hurt Them!"

The spirit stopped and turned to him, he was quiet for a second. "...And how are you going to make me Northwest?" He asked.

Gideon looked at the wrecking ball then back at the ghost. "I think I know." He said before running up to the machine and getting inside, sure he didn't know how to drive the thing, but how hard could it- ...It didn't have a steering-wheal. Why, didn't it have a steering-wheal? All that was in front of him was a bunch of levers switches and buttons... "Uhh..."

The whole group picked up on his confusion. Dipper sighed and rubbed his head. "You see those two big levers in front of you that jut out from the sides?" He asked.

Gideon looked around. "Uhh yeah..." He said grabbing the two levers.

"Okay push both of them forward to go forward, pull both back to go backwards."

"Okay." He said pushing the levers forward and suddenly the machine jolted to life. "Whoa Ahh! How Do You Turn This Thing?!"

Dipper would of face-palmed himself if it wasn't for the ghost's grip, why was he even helping Gideon to begin with? Oh yeah because the ghost might kill him and Mabel if Gideon doesn't stop him. "Okay here's the incredibly complex controls for turning; Push the Left lever to turn Left, and the Right lever to turn Right." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Why Would You Design A Vehicle Like That?! It Makes No Sense!" He yelled.

Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes. "It makes ALL the sense." He could hear Mabel laughing behind him.

Meanwhile the ghost just watched the Northwest as he tried to work the piece of heavy machinery. "What are you planning on doing with that boy? I'm pretty sure it can't hurt me." He said with some confusion, surly he knew this.

"I wasn't planning on hurting you!" Gideon said suddenly pulling the machine to a stop, right next to the statue.

The Ghost stared at him. "...Would you do it?" He asked.

Gideon nodded. "If it will get you to let them go then yes."

"GIDEON STOP!" His father yelled at him, Gideon didn't even realize he was there. "We worked so hard on the statue, Your Not Destroying It." He said sharply.

Gideon gritted his teeth and shook his head. "It's Just A Fricken Statue!" He yelled. "Are you so stuck up that you seriously care more about a Lifeless Slab of Carved Stone than Two other People?" He snapped.

Mister Northwest was quiet for a second. "We have worked to hard to get that built Gideon. We had them come to get rid of the ghost so we could Continue the project, We Can't Destroy It!"

"I think we can dad. We have enough monuments to our family in this town! They Don't Need To Be Consistently Reminded Of What We Did!" Gideon grumbled.

The spirit stayed quiet during this. He knew he could hurt or even kill the Northwest man right now, but he wanted to see how this played out.

"This Is Our Town Gideon! We Can Do What Ever We Want!" He yelled.

Gideon was quiet for a second and looked down. "You know what dad, your right." He said looking up.

"Gideon!" Mabel yelled.

Mister Northwest smiled. "That's my boy."

Gideon glanced at him then smirked. "And I WANT to Destroy the Statue!" He said slamming the wrecking ball into the into the golden statue smashing it to bits.

"GIDEON!" Mister Northwest yelled.

The spirirt gasped and smiled, dropping the twins and going over to the boy. Mabel rubbed her head and looked over at her brother. "You alright Dip?" She asked.

Dipper nodded and got up. "I'm okay, are you?" He asked reaching his hand down to help her up.

Mabel took it and stood up. "Yeah I'm fine." She answered. She glanced back at where Gideon was.

The ghost looked down at him and smiled. "I didn't believe you would do it, I- I'm pleasantly surprised. And what you said to that man... A Northwest who actually care's more about people- No, I shouldn't call you Northwest. You are more than that." He said.

Gideon shut of the wrecking ball and looked up at the spirit. "Thanks..." He started, Gideon looked down before looking back at him. "Look, I understand why your mad, you have every right. But going around and attacking people isn't going to help anyone. I can't promise you they won't try building that thing again, and I can't promise you that I'll be able to stop them. But what I can promise you is I, won't forget this and I won't forget what you and the others did. And while I can't do anything now, one day I will be in charge of this town. And one day I will be sure everyone knows what you did. I give you my word, not the word of the Northwest family, But MY word." He said.

"Your word I trust. ...I feel much more peace knowing you will take care of this town." He said as a faint glow shown from him and he raised up higher. "Fair Thea Well Gideon Northwest. I Trust You With This Town!" He said before disappearing.

Gideon watched him and smiled before looking over at the twins and walking up to them. "Uhh, hey... you two alright?" He asked.

Mabel looked back at Dipper who smiled and nodded before turning back to Gideon with a faint smiled. "Yeah, we're fine. Guess you didn't really need my help after all huh?" She said rubbing her arm.

Gideon chuckled and rubbed his head, looking down slightly. "Oh come on, I don't think I would of done that if it wasn't for you." He said looking back up at her.

"GIDEON!" His father snapped getting his attention.

He sighed and shook his head. "I gotta go, my father's wrath awaits me." He said with a chuckle before walking away.

Mabel watched him leave before turning back to her brother who had his arms folded and a suspicious smirk. "What?" She asked.

Dipper looked at her and quirked an eyebrow, still with that smirk of his. "I leave you alone with a guy for Ten Minutes..."

Mabel blushed alittle and turned away. "Dipper!"

Dipper laughed and walked up to her, putting his arm around her. "You Have A Crush On Him! Don't even Try to deny it!" He said with a grin.

"I Do Not!" Mabel said quickly.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked poking at her ribs.

Mabel laughed alittle and pushed him. "Because Your Embarrassing Me That's Why."

Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, I Totally believe that." He said in an obviously sarcastic tone. The two kept at it as they walked back to the museum.

* * *

Gideon was in his room, his father had finally let him leave after his lecture was finished. Those Gideon couldn't tell you one word he had said, as he was too busy thinking about... things.

He was thinking about the ghost, about the town, his family and himself. And of course he was thinking about Her. He was very conflicted. Mabel was the first person who seemed to relate to him. The only person who seemed to understand him. The only person who he could call... friend..? And he was suppose spy on her and her brother. Help hurt them... He didn't want to do that.

He looked up at the picture of his ancestor, Andrew Northwest, he glared at it. This was mostly his fault, he was the one to make a deal with a cult all so 'he could build his empire.' But Gideon couldn't blame him completely. After all, like he said earlier he hadn't done anything to make his reputation better. He had willingly gone along with it.

Gideon got up and looked at the safe, the very one that held the second journal. ...Maybe it was about time he did something to change his reputation.

* * *

Back at the Museum Ford had just closed up shop and it was getting late. He looked back at the twins who were cleaning and smiled before he heard a knock at the door. 'Who the heck is that? They should know the store is closed by know.' He thought to himself as he walked up to the door. He looked out the window but didn't see anyone. But there was something sitting in front of the door... a book. He just staired out the window for a second.

"Who is it Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked looking at him.

"...Stay back kids." He said in a low tone. He looked around again before opening the door and grabbing the book quickly, locking the door behind him. He looked over the book, of course he recognized it right away. "It... It's My Second Journal!" He said with a grin. He looked through it, making sure everything was intact, it was.

The twins looked at each other and smiled before running up to him. "You Got Your Journal Back?!" Dipper asked excitedly.

"Yes! Mabel, you have my third journal?!" Ford asked turning to her.

Mabel nodded and took the journal out of her jacket pocket. "Yeah it's right here." She said handing it to him.

Ford smiled and took it from her. "Thank You. Uhh... you two should probably get to bed. I... I gotta get down to lab." He said still smiling.

Mabel looked up at him and smiled. "Alright, good night Grunkle Ford."

"G'night Grunkle Ford! See you tomorrow!" Dipper said heading upstairs with his sisters.

Ford smiled and headed down to the lab. "Good night Kids."

Ford spent most of the night down there, fixing the portal. With all the journals he was able to figure out how to open it. It would take some time though. He finally fell asleep at three O'clock in the morning, as the timer counted down to when he would finally see his brother again.

* * *

Blubs jolted forward, he was in his basement sitting in his arm chair. He grumbled and pushed himself up. 'What the heck happened last night' He thought to himself. He tried to remember... nope, not a single memory. Just like every single time he tried to do this.

Again he had planned to head out to lake last night on a hunch that he had found awhile ago, something he had done many, Many times. But he always wound up passed out in his basement with no memory oh what happened the night before. He didn't know how, he didn't know Why. Every time he told Durland about this he laughed and usually told him something like 'You need to stop drinking Blubs or else you'll wake up in passed out in the Street one day.' Blubs rolled his eyes. 'I didn't drink... I think.' He thought to himself as he poured a cup of coffee.

He might of believed Durland at one point, but there was one problem. He Never Woke Up In The Street, or anywhere outside of his basement for that matter. But he didn't have time to think about that right now. He had to go to work.

* * *

 **'Two charters who don't like each other at first are forced to stay in a room together and talk about their feelings cliché _*ding*'_ If you don't what that's a reference to I pity you.**

 **Anyway, the actuate chapter. Yeah so Gideon didn't stay bad for very long. Oh well, between Fiddleford, Pacifica Bill and and any monster I can make up, I think I got enough bad guys in this story.**

 **Also the relationship between Gideon and Mabel... yes it's gonna be a thing as time goes on but, Blarg! I'm Not Good At That Stuff! Which is also why Mabel hasn't been crushing on Robbie much even though I Know she's suppose to. But we'll see how it goes. So What Do You Guys Think, good or rubbish? ...Or some none extreme medium ground between the two?**

 **Klq bsbovqefkd orkp fk qeb cxjfiv.**


	11. Grunklenapped

**Grunklenapped, a goofy title for arguably my most serious chapter yet. Seems about right, though it might just be because I can't resist a good pun. Alright Lets Get This Train A Rolling!**

* * *

We open deep down in the bunker below town. Because your oh so competent author forgot to add this to the end of the last chapter, whoops.

Fiddleford was sitting in his room, seemingly in a trance. A group of his followers standing just outside the room, listening in. They all knew who he was talking to.

"...Are you sure? ...Of Course I Believe You Master! I just want to- ...Yes yes, I understand. So what do we do? ...But what about Gideon? ...Valid point. ...Yes Master, right away." The group outside of the room had never heard Fiddleford speak in a subservient manner. It was strange. "Come in." He called, finally coming out of his trance. They did so and walked in with out a word. Fiddleford looked down and folded his hands. "It has come to my attention the Gideon has betrayed our Order. The journal he has been told to guard with his life he not only gave away, but gave To Ford." He said with noticeable anger in his voice.

The group look at each other. "Should we go after him Sir?" One of them asked.

Fiddleford sighed and shook his head. "No, none of us stand a chance against him. Not right now anyway. As long as he has that amulet, he can take any of us." Again he was quiet. "...What we need to focus on is stopping Ford. He's not stupid. With the final journal it won't take long for him to open the portal, and he will do it, Soon. Usually I don't allow public attacks. But we don't have a choice this time."

"So do you want us to kill them Sir?" Said one of his followers.

"NO!" Fiddleford snapped, he then took a deep breath and sighed. "...If they are murdered in the museum there might- There WILL be an investigation. There will be state wide search and they will turn this town Upside Down to try and find out what happened." Fiddleford rubbed his head and looked down. "I can't risk that. Just knock them out and Bring Them Here. I don't care what happens or what they do, you do Not kill them unless you hear the order from me and Me Alone! Understand?" They all nodded. "Good, now go."

* * *

Ford yawned and groaned before looking around, he was still in the lab. 'I must of fallen asleep down here.' He thought to himself. He looked up at the count down and gave a faint smile. Not much longer now, he would Finally see his brother again by the end of the day. He would like to stay down here all day and watch the time tick away, but he had a store to open.

Ford walked upstairs and stretched his arms, he saw that his loyal staff had already started setting up and smiled. "Morning everyone." He said as he locked the lab door behind him.

"Morning mister Pines." Soos said looking up from his maintenance work.

Dipper looked up at smiled. "Hey Grunkle Ford, did ya fall asleep down there?" He asked.

Ford chuckled and walked towards them. "I guess I did."

"Did you get the portal to work?" Mabel asked.

Ford nodded. "Y-yeah... it will open by the end of the day." He answered with a smile. But as he walked a crossed the floor he noticed someone was missing, Again. He sighed. "Where is Robbie? We literally have to open in a few minutes and- You know what, I don't care. Mabel, you've worked the register before right?" He asked looking at her.

"Uhh yeah." Mabel said, she had to work the register multiple times whenever Robbie wanted to do... something else.

"Good." Ford started as he walked up to the front door. "Heck if this keeps up I might just wind up giving you his half paycheck seeing as how you do half his work." He said before unlocking the door.

The store was slow today, not many people came in, except when five people came in at the same time. This wasn't unusually of course, they were a tourist attraction after all. Often times entire families would come in at the same time and look around. So no one payed much attention to this particular group. No one noticed they were standing around the shop for an unusually long amount of time. No one noticed that when all the other customers had left for the time being, that the five of them remand. No one noticed when one them pulled out a small metallic ball with a button on top and they all put on masks before it was too late. He pressed the button, which caused the ball to release a noxious gas that almost insistently knocked everyone out say for the five wearing the masks.

One of the intruders walked up to each of them and checked their pulse. "They are all still alive sir." He said to the leader.

"Good, lock the doors and make it look like the store is closed. Andy, help me with the old man. I'm pretty sure the Boss is going to want to see him. ASAP." He said walking up to an unconscious Ford as his worker rushed up to help him. "The rest of you try to get that lab door open. If you can't then just head back, I'm sure we have something at the base to open it." He hand cuffed Ford as he said this.

"Yes Sir!" Said the others said. The two men threw Ford in the back on the van before driving off, leaving the others to try and open the door. Though it soon became apparent that they weren't going to open the door on their own. Ford saw this coming, he didn't just have a heavy duty lock on that door, he had it reinforced, with steel. "Yeah we aren't getting though this door with out some heavy equipment. I say we just cut our losses and head back to the lake side hideout."

"Sure but what about the kids and the handy man?" Asked one of the intruders.

"Take em' with us. I'm sure The Boss wants to see the kids too and the handy man... well it would be stupid to leave him here, if he wakes up he's liable to cause trouble for us." He said looking down at Soos and rubbing his head. "Though he's gonna be tough to move. Greg! Get Over Here We're Gonna Need Your Help." ...No answer. "GREG! Where the heck is he?"

"Excuse me..." Some one said tapping him on the shoulder.

He started turning around. "What is it-" BAM! He was clocked in the head by a baseball bat.

That got the other guy to turn around. "Hey! What The- Freeze- AHH!" He too was knocked to the ground and then knocked out.

* * *

Mabel groaned and rubbed her head. Her vision was alittle blurry and her head was pounding. "Hey, kid..." Who's voice was that..? Robbie's, she was sure that was him.

"You awake dude?" Another voice, hard to forget that one. It's Soos's.

Then Mabel felt someone lightly shake her shoulder. "Mabel, can ya hear me Sis?" That voice she recognized right away. Dipper, and he sounded scared. Mabel sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to let her vision adjust. Though something seemed to be preventing that. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled before gripping her in a tight hug. "Are you alright?" He asked, he was shaking alittle.

Mabel took a few deep breaths and nodded before pulling back. "Y-yeah. I- I think so anyway. It's just... my head hurts is all." She said rubbing her head. "W-what happened?" She asked. "And..." She looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Grunkle Ford?"

Robbie sighed and looked at her. "I was about to ask you the same thing. All I know is someone broke into the museum."

"Broke In?" All three of them said at the same time.

That both confused and worried Robbie at the same time. How did they not know? "Well, I guess I'll explain what little I know. I was just walking up to the museum to head into work when I saw it looked like the store is closed... That's when I knew something was up. It's not unusual for Ford to just close up to go check out a new sighting, but he's pretty good on calling me to let me know I don't have to come in. And the big black van in front of the store was alittle concerning too. So I looked in the window... I saw you three passed out and... Them just walking around the gift shop. They had the door locked but I know where Ford hides the spare key."

Mabel looked at him for a second. "What did you do to the people you saw in the shop?" She asked.

Robbie got up and rubbed his head. "I beat them over the head with a base ball bat." He said.

"...And after that?" Mabel asked.

Robbie looked away. "D-don't worry about it." He said quietly.

Mabel was quiet for a second again. "Robbie-"

"HEY! What are we gonna do about finding mister Pines dudes?" Soos asked. He might have seemed oblivious to what they were talking about, but he wasn't. He knew Exactly what Robbie did, and Soos didn't want the twins to hear it just as much as Robbie didn't want to say it.

"Right." Robbie said, thankful to get away from the subject. "I looked all over the museum, I haven't seen him anywhere. And who the Heck were those people? The didn't look like petty robbers."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance. They didn't see the people responsible, and they didn't have any evidence or clues, but both of them Knew who must have done this. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mabel asked.

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, the Crescent eye and... if we're right then... then Grunkle Ford was probably..."

"Kidnapped." Mabel finished for him, though she had a feeling that's not what he was going to say.

"Wait wait wait, you lost me. Crescent who now?" Robbie asked. He was no doubt the least informed on what was going on. Ford never really talked to him about it much about anything more than business stuff.

Mabel took a deep breath and sighed. This was going to be a Long explanation. "Okay, So... Before the town was founded-

* * *

Back out at the frozen lake, there was a large snowmobile driving up to a dark hidden cave. It was small and covered with vegetation, easily could be missed if you didn't know it was there. But inside this cave hid the town's dark past. They came to a stop inside the cave and got up. "Is the old man still out?" Asked the leader.

"Yeah but it ain't gonna last much longer. He's gonna wake up soon." Said his worker.

"That's fine, it won't take much longer to... get him ready. And regardless he's handcuffed, he's not getting away anytime soon." He said looking down at Ford. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Fiddleford will want him awake. Alright, let's do this while he's still out of it." He said as he and his worker picked Ford up and walked him further into the cave. Which looked less and less like a cave the further they went in.

* * *

"...And That is everything you need to know." Mabel finished up. She had just gotten though the entire history of how the Crescent Eye was here before the town, what the did (or at least what they did that she Knows about), as well as what had happened with Pacifica and The Gobblewonker and their possible ties with the Northwest family. This of course put Soos right to sleep and Dipper had wondered to to go play with Waddles or something.

Robbie looked alittle dumbfounded. Not because he didn't understand, but because he didn't expect her to know so much. "Geez, and here I was thinking you were just hunting for frogs and squires in the woods. Turns out your fighting monsters and uncovering conspiracy theories. ...Wow."

Mabel smiled and rubbed her arm. "Yeah, but what are we going to do about finding Grunkle Ford?" She asked.

Robbie rubbed her head and looked down at her. "Well, now that I think about it, I did over hear something from the guys in the store. Something about a Lake Side Hide out. Maybe they took him there."

Then suddenly something clicked with Soos. "Oh! And Dude, remember that Gobblewonker robot thing that chased us and stuff? Well there was Always this part of the lake no one could get to because some mysterious thing would always push them away. I bet that thing was guarding the entrance or something and keeping boats away." Soos said.

Mabel gave a faint smile and looked up at him. "Good thinking Soos. I think the lake is frozen over those, so we will probably have to walk-"

"Wait." Dipper said grabbing her arm. "You... you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

Mabel gave a faint smile. Dipper was all up for doing dangerous and risky things UNLESS it was right after something bad happened or after Mabel got hurt. Then he was alittle more hesitant and a lot more protective. "We need get Grunkle Ford back Dip."

"I know but it's gonna be dangerous." Dipper said in a somewhat whiny tone.

"We've done dangerous stuff before Dip." She said mocking his tone.

Dipper rubbed his arm and looked down. "I know but..."

Mabel grabbed his shoulder getting him to look back up at her. "Nothing bad is going to happen Dip." She said in a soft tone.

Dipper was quiet for a second. "Ya promise?" He asked.

Mabel smiled and nodded. "Cross my heart..."

"Hope to Die..." Dipper said after her.

"Stick a needle in my eye." They both said at the same time with a laugh.

Waddles looked up at them and gave a snort. Dipper smiled down at the pig but rubbed his head. "Sorry Waddles, your probably gonna have to stay here buddy." He half expected Waddles to be defiant and try to follow them, but he didn't. He just sat by the window and gave another snort.

Robbie grabbed Ford's car keys and walked up to the door. "Alright, I'll drive us there. Come on, let go."

The group went outside and got in the car as Robbie walked away. Waddles watched them leave, and when they were out of sight, he pushed the door open and started running. Not where the car went, but into the forest. He was looking for something, or someone.

* * *

Ford had become slowly aware of his surroundings, Very slowly that is. The first thing he picked up on was the vague shades of color in the room. It was varying shades of grays and whites. Bright lights overhead and what he assumed to be a chair some distance away in front of him. Ford groaned and raised his head, looking around but still having trouble focusing, he was still relatively calm. Until he discovered his hands were cuffed behind the chair.

Ford jolted forward, his eyes opening widely but he then quickly looked down and winced, it was so bright. "Ford, good to see your finally awake." Said a calm and barely familiar voice behind him. Ford couldn't figure out who is was right away.

"Wh-who's there?" He asked, his eyes finally adjusted to the light.

"Aww, you don't remember me? Ford, I'm Crushed!" Then a tall thin man stepped in front of Ford. It was Fiddleford, he looked at Ford and smirked. "After all we've been though." He said in a fake sad tone.

It took Ford a second to register this, not because he didn't recognize Fiddleford, but because he couldn't believe it. Then a rage that he had kept hidden away for thirty years came up, all at once. Ford would of lunged at him if he wasn't being restrained, but that didn't stop him from trying. "YOU BASTERED! I'M GONNA KILL YOU YA SON OF A BITCH!" He snapped, anger in his eyes.

Fiddleford just laughed and sat down a crossed the room, amused by his outburst. "Did you get it all out?" He asked with a smug grin.

Ford gritted his teeth and glared at him. "What the hell do you want from me?!" He asked angrily.

Fiddleford sat back, still grinning. "I think you know that already Ford. I want you to Not open that portal and let your brother out."

Ford struggled and pulled at the handcuffs. "Well Too Bad Cause The Portal Is Already-"

"I, know, I know Ford. Your not stupid and neither am I. Right now that clock is ticking down and my agents probably are not going to be able to open that door by themselves. But... are you willing to risk it?" Fiddleford said with a smile. "I have Alot of equipment here Ford, if they get through the door they Will shut that portal down. But that doesn't have to happen." He said in a strangely soft tone.

Ford's expressionist darkened. "What are you getting at Mcgucket?" He asked harshly.

"What I'm getting at Ford is we can Both release who we want-"

"NO." Ford said quickly, not bothering to let him finish. "To do that would betray Stan's wishes. If I agreed to that He would Never forgive me. I will Never help you!" Ford said in a stern tone.

That's when Fiddleford's face hardened. "Alright, if That's how your going to be." He then got up from his chair. "Wait right there. Not that you have a choice." He said with a chuckle as he walked away.

"HEY!" Ford yelled. "What Are You Doing?!" He demanded.

Fiddleford looked back over at him. "Something I should of done a Long time ago." He said before walking away.

* * *

Robbie drove to the lake, it was unnervingly quiet between them all. He put the car in park and look back at the twins. "You ready?" He asked. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before giving a nodded.

The group got out of the car and looked out over the frozen lake, Dipper looked worried. "Uhh, the ice isn't gonna brake under us is it?" He asked.

Soos shook his head. "No way dude, I've been out on the ice when it's this cold lots of times before. It ain't going to break on us." He said starting to walk out to the lake.

Robbie nodded and looked around. "Yeah, he's right Dip. We don't have to worry about that on a day like this."

Mabel and Dipper followed them out. "You know where we're going right Soos?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah dude, I have an idea anyway. I know what spot people were mysteriously pushed away, so I guess that's where we should look. Come on dudes!" Soos lead the way as the others followed. He went over to the other side of the lake before spreading out and looking around. Robbie walked along the edge of the lake when he noticed a hidden cave. "Hey Guys Over Here!" He called. Soos and the twins walked over as he pulled some vines and vegetation away from the cave opening. Inside the cave was a parked Snowmobile. Robbie walked up to it and placed his hand on it. "This has been used recently." He said

"Well I'm not an expert on hiding places or anything. But I'm wiling to bet it's in there." Dipper said looking inside.

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, it's worth a try. Lets go." The group walked down the hall. The path lead further and further down as they walked.

"This doesn't look like a cave anymore Dudes." Soos said looking around. "Do you think anyone is down here with us?" He asked.

Robbie glanced at him. "Well we've been walking awhile and haven't-" But just as they rounded a corner they saw three guys standing there with blasters.

They all jumped. "AHHH!"

* * *

Waddles ran through the forest and squealed. He needed to find them. "What Are You Doing Here By Yourself Pig?" Asked a voice that Waddles was happy hear.

Slab stepped out of his hiding place before stopping in front of the pig. "PIG." He said looking down at him.

Gravul jumped down from Slab's shoulder and looked at Waddles. "The fact the kids aren't with you worries me. Did something happen?" He asked.

Waddles oinked and nodded his head.

"Do you have Any idea where they are?" He asked.

Again he nodded. It's times like these he wished he could speak, but at least Gravul seemed to understand what was going on.

Gravul looked up at his brother then back at Waddles. "Alright then Pig. Lead us to where they are and we will help."

"HELP!" Slab yelled. Waddles snorted happily and ran off with the two following him.

* * *

"Well that went alot better than expected." Dipper said as he put his grappling hook away.

"I don't get it. How do Three people with Lazier blasters lose to one kid with a grappling hook?" Mabel asked rubbing her head.

Dipper looked at her and grinned. "Through the power of awesomeness Sis."

As they're talking about this Soos and Robbie were putting the three men in a closet. Mabel looked around and saw something carved into the wall, it was a circle with something in the middle, and that thing in the middle made Mabel feel alittle sick. Dipper walked up to her and looked at it. "What's that Mabel?" He asked.

That's when Mabel realized Dipper had never seen him. He was lucky. "I Don't know about all that stuff on the side, but that thing in the middle. That is Bill."

Dipper jumped alittle but before either of them could say something Soos called out to them. "HEY DUDES! WE FOUND HIM!" He yelled. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before rushing up to them.

"OWW! Robbie Be Careful!" Ford yelled.

"Hold still and it won't hurt." Robbie said trying to pick the lock of the handcuffs.

"And how exactly do you know how to do this?" Ford asked.

Robbie rolled his eyes and tried to focus. "Now is not the time to be judging me for my past Ford." He said before getting Ford out of the handcuffs.

Ford sighed and rubbed his wrist. "Alright good point." He said getting up.

"Grunkle Ford!" Both Dipper and Mabel rushed up to hug him.

Ford couldn't help but smiled as he looked down at them. "Hey kids, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

The two looked at each other and nodded before Mabel looked back at Ford. "Yeah, we're alright."

Ford sighed with relief. 'Thank God.' He thought to himself, but his thoughts were cut off by Soos gripping him in a death grip of a hug. "We Were So Worried Mister Pines!"

Ford winced. "That's great Soos but I Can't Breath." He said coughing.

"Whoops, sorry." He said putting Ford down.

Robbie stepped forward and looked down the hall. "Okay can we leave now. Someone could come down anytime." He said.

"Right, lets go." Ford said. They walked down the hall, well, more like speed walked. But Ford was starting to notice something. There wasn't anyone walking around or guarding anything... before he could fully process what that probably meant- They were found. There were at least ten men, all with blasters, and they were so close to the exist. It was Right There! "What are you going to do? Kill us right here?" Ford asked.

A familiar laugh, well, to Ford any way, could be heard behind them. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it Ford. There's a much cleaner way to keep you out of my hair." He said, he too had a blaster in his hand. But his way... different. It had what looked like a light bulb on the end of it and dial on the side of it.

"What the heck is that thing?" Robbie asked.

Fiddleford laughed at that before stepping towards them. "It doesn't matter if I tell you. Cause you won't remember in a minute." He said with a cruel grin as he approached them. But before he could reach them there was a loud rumbling above them that made Fiddleford as well as everyone else look up. "What the-" Just then, Slab swung under the ledge of the the entrance to the cave. Giving a Very loud roar.

"RAAAAA!" He swung his large rocky arm at the men, knocking them all into the wall before jumping forward. "FREINDS!" He yelled looking down at the twins.

Gravul looked over his brother's shoulder and smiled. "Well you've gotten yourselves into hot water haven't you." He said looking around.

"Gravel! Slab!" The twins said being both surprised and happy to see them.

Ford just starred at them for a second. "How the heck did you know we were here?" He asked.

"The Pig told us." Gravul said. With That Waddles stuck his head up and jumped down to the ground.

"Waddles!" Dipper yelled happily as the pig ran up to him and jumped in his arms. Dipper smiled and patted his head. "Good pig." He said, getting a happy oink from Waddles.

Mabel smiled at them. "Huh, so the Waddles saved the day. That's... both surprising and impressive at the same time."

Fiddleford stepped back and gritted his teeth. "What The Heck Are You Doing Here You Over Sized Gargoyle! Are you here to destroy my domain?!" He yelled.

Slab roared and slammed his hand down making Fiddleford jump back. Gravul laughed. "Trust me, Slab and I would Love to ransack this place. But we're here to save our friends." With that Slab lowered his hand in front of the group. "Clime On The Giant Rock Hand If You Want To Live!" Gravul yelled.

Robbie shook his and did so. "This day just keeps getting weirder." He said.

Slab picked up everyone and placed them on his back or shoulder. Fiddleford growled and stepped forward. "STOP! I Won't Allow This!" He yelled.

"Oh stuff it old man." Gravul said looking down at him with a grin. "If you could stop us you would of done something by now. Alright Everybody Hold On Tight!" He yelled.

"Uhh, to what little rock dude?" Soos asked.

"ANYTHING! Lets Go Brother!" He yelled. Then Slab roared and flipped around and ran out the entrance. But before he ran off he slammed his hands on top of the overhang of the cave.

"TRAP!" He yelled before pushing down and collapsing the overhang.

It didn't quite create an inescapable wall, but it would slow everyone inside down, Alot. Fiddleford gritted his teeth. "NOO!" He yelled. He almost through his blaster to the ground but stopped himself. He couldn't lose that. Fiddleford breathed heavily an looked up in horror. "I'm in so much trouble."

Slab ran though the forest shaking the ground beneath him. Dipper laughed and looked up. "This Is So Awesome!" He yelled, but a large bump nearly knocked him off before Mabel grabbed his arm.

"What part of hold on tight don't you understand Dip-Dot." Mabel said, Dipper just looked at her and smiled.

Ford looked back at the twins before looking at Gravul. "We need to get back to the museum. I have to get to the portal."

Gravul glanced at him. "So you finally got it working. ...Ford, when that portal opens-"

"Only my brother will come out. I took every provocations to be sure That Stan, and ONLY Stan comes out." Ford said sternly.

Gravul nodded. "Good. Alright Next Stop The Mystery Museum!" He yelled.

Slab dropped them off just outside the museum. Ford looked up at him. "Honestly, Thank You."

Gravul looked down at him and smiled. "No Problem Fordsy. Say Hi To Stan For Me! Come ON Brother Lets Go!" He yelled.

"BYE!" Slab said waving to them.

Dipper smiled and waved back. "Bye Guys!" He said as they ran off.

Mabel smiled at then looked up at Ford. "Uhh, Grunkle Ford, do you think we should get down to the lab?" She asked.

Ford's eyes widened as he snapped back into reality. Everything that happened the past couple minutes was incredible, even for him. "Oh right, Come on. It won't be much longer!" He said heading inside quickly. Ford unlocked the door to the lab and opened it. "Come on, everyone inside." He said.

With that everyone headed down to the lab with Ford. Robbie looked around when they got to the lab. "So this is what you were working on?" The triangular portal had small light all along the sides and on BIG light in the center. But this light didn't seem to come from any form bulb. No doubt that is where the portal is going to open. "...I can see why this took you so long." Robbie said.

Ford looked over the controls and glanced at him. "Well I would of finished is Alot sooner if I had the journals." He said before looking back the twins with a smile. "But now I do." There was only a few seconds left on the timer. "Alright Everyone! Stand Back And Hold Onto Something!" He yelled grabbing the controls.

Then when the timer hit zero a dark space like void opened letting out a powerful blast that shook not only the museum but the whole town. And then everything stopped. A hand grabbed the outside of the now open hole.

"Is that him?" Mabel asked.

Ford nodded. "Yes Mabel, that him. My twin brother." As he said this an old grizzled man who looked all to much like Ford came into view. "Stanley Pines."

* * *

 **And the word of the day is, TIME SKIP! Seriously, I've never had three events in one chapter at the same time before. Heck I don't think I've ever had two. So I decided to play around with the transitions this time, 'Long Explanation, Cut To A New Scene! Short fight scene that I'm not good at writing, Let's find out what the pig is doing.'**

 **Can I just say I had no clue what I was going to do with Waddles when I first Shoehorned him into this story. I was about to just write him out and completely forget about his existence, then I'm like "...Fuck it, Lets Make This Pig Supper Important!" There's something interesting about Waddles, I wonder if anyone can guess it. ;)**

 **ANYWAY! I'm glad I finally got Fiddleford out of his dark room and into the action. In an AU where everyone is obsessed with Pacifica, I strangely enough like Fiddleford more. They guy who (at the time of writing this) pretty much no one talks about and has a whopping One picture that I've been able to find of him. ...Maybe that's why I like him. Who knows, maybe writing about him will make him more popular. I hope so, Fiddles is awesome, in the crazy bad-guy séance. Oh yeah and there wasn't a 'Press the Button. Don't Press the Button' scene. Sorry I could find a way to make it make séance. Dipper and Mabel know Exactly what's going on and trust Ford. And I'm not breaking my charters personalities just to meet the standards of the show. So What'd ya guys think of this one?**

 **Tebk doxsfqv Ofpbp xka Phv ybzljbp Dolrka, cbxo qeb Jllk tebk fq fp klq Olrka. (This one took some figuring out.)**


	12. Story of two Stans

**It's crazy to think I started this story before Tale of Two Stans even came out. That seems so long ago now. Anyway, enough reminiscing about the past. Lets Get To Reading!**

* * *

Stan stepped out of the hole where they portal had been open and stepped forward. Ford smiled and got up before walking towards him. "Stan! Finally After All These Years-" And that's when Stan punched him square in the nose. "OWW!"

"Ouhh..." Both the twins and Soos said. Robbie glanced at them and leaned against the wall.

"That's for getting me sucked into a dimension filled with monsters contently trying to kill me for thirty years." He said sternly.

Ford winced and rubbed his nose. "Ghaa Stan You Haven't Changed A Bit!" He yelled.

Then Stan hugged him. "And that's because I haven't seen you in thirty years." He said alittle more softly.

Ford was quiet for a second before laughing alittle. "Stan... Thank God, you haven't changed abit." He said as his breathing hitched slightly.

"Awww." Both the twins and Soos said getting a chuckle from Robbie.

Stan stepped back and looked at them before looking at Ford. "Who are they?" Stan asked.

"The large chubby man is Soos and the angsty teenager is Robbie. They're both my employes here at the museum." Ford told them.

Soos smiled and waved. "Hi."

Robbie just rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Ford."

But Stan was looking elsewhere. "That great and all but... who are the kids?" He whispered.

Ford looked back at them then smiled at his brother. "Stan, this Dipper and Mabel. They're our family."

Stan stared at him for a second. "Wait, we have family?" He asked.

Ford nodded. "Yup, they're Shermy's grand-kids." He answered.

Stan looked up and started to smile. "I can't believe it. I'm a great uncle, In More Ways That One!" He yelled with a grin.

"Grunkle actually." Dipper corrected him.

"Grunkle?" Stan asked.

"It's a condescension of great, and uncle, it's just easier to say. They call me it all the time." Ford told him.

"I'll Take It!" Stan said smiling before walking up to the twin. "Hey kidos." He said going to shake their hands

Dipper smiled and took it. "Hello! My Name Is Dipper Nice To Meet You Wanna See My Birth Mark?" He asked pushing the tuft of hair away from his forehead.

Stan laughed folded his arms. "Talkative, hyper and very excitable. I Like This Kid! He reminds me of myself." He said with a grin, but then his eye's strayed over to Mabel.

Mabel looked down before glancing back up at him and rubbing her arm. "Hi... I'm Mabel." He said quietly.

Stan looked at her and was quiet for a second, noticing that she the journal Ford had been writing. "Hmm, Shy, quiet and nerdy..." Mabel looked down again before Stan ruffled her hair getting her to crack a smiled. "I like This Kid Too." He said grinning. "She reminds me of someone else." He said smirking back at Ford.

Ford chuckled and walked up to them. "I had a feeling you would. They're the reason I was able to get you back."

"Wait what?" Stan asked looking up.

Dipper smiled and put his arm around his sister. "Yeah We Found The Journal Hidden In A Weird Cabinet Under Ground And We Fought A Bunch Of Monsters But We Also Made Friends With Some Monsters We Also Learned About-"

"Hold that thought kid." Stan said cutting him off before looking at Ford. "The Journal went missing?" He asked.

Ford nodded. "Yes, Fiddleford took both my second and third journal."

"He Stole Them?!" Stan snapped. "That Son Of A BmhmAhah!"

"HEY, no swearing in front of the kids!" Soos said covering his mouth.

"OkyOky JusLehMeGo!" Stan mumbled.

The twin looked at each other. "Should we tell him?" Dipper whispered. Mabel shook her head.

Stan stepped back and grumbled alittle. "Geez apparently people have gotten alot PC since I got sucked into the portal?" He said rubbing his head.

"How'd that happen anyway?" Dipper asked.

"What, people being too PC?" Stan said looking down at him.

"I think he meant how did you get sucked into the portal." Mabel told him.

"You haven't told them yet?" Stan asked.

Ford rubbed his head and smiled faintly. "Well, I wanted to wait until you got back. So now..." He started as he sat down. "Come here kids, it's story time." He said. The twins looked at each other and smiled before walking up to Ford. "This all started along time ago." Ford started.

* * *

 **"Me and Stan grew up in New** **Jersey** **in a town called Glass Shard Beach. The two of spent most of out day-"**

 **"Wait wait." Stan interrupted. "Why are you starting all the way back then? You could literally explain just a few things then go straight to the night I was pulled into the portal. You don't have to tell them our whole life story."**

 **"Oh be quiet Stan." Ford said before clearing his throat. "Anyway, me and Stan would often be looking for strange animals and creatures."**

A young Ford walked up to his brother who was setting up some sort of trap on the ground. "Alright Stan, what are you planning now?" He asked.

 **"Stan usually had some kind of hair brained plan when it came to catching things."** Stan looked up and grinned. "You wanna catch that three eyed rat right?" He asked getting up. "I set up a trap for it."On the ground was a small shoe box propped up by a stick tied to a cheese puff. "He always steals my cheese puffs, so I know the bait will work." He said with a confident smile.

"Did you get this idea from a Loony Tones cartoon?" For asked, getting a nod from Stan. "From a charter who always losses?" Ford asked quirking an eyebrow.

Stan chuckled. "Yeah but he's a fictional charter. He was fated to lose by his creators. WE are in control of our Own lives, it's not like anyone one person controls what we do and what happens to us." He said still grinning.

Ford chuckled alittle and nodded. "Yeah good point, and if your plan doesn't work I brought a net." Ford said holing up a small fishing net.

"Good back up plan." Stan said pointing at his brother, but just as the did this the three eyed rat ran up and grabbed the cheese puff. Knocking the box down but not trapping the rat, the three eyed rat glanced up at the twins before blinking and running off.

The two looked at each other then looked where it ran off. "Charge!" They both yelled before chasing after it.

 **"There was nothing me and Stan loved more than running around and looking for things along the beach and around town." Ford said**

"There It Goes! Give Me The Net!"

"Stan be careful it might bite you!"

 **"No matter how dangerous it was."**

"I Got It!" Stan yelled excitedly.

Ford chuckled. "Alright put it in the box!"

Ford and Stan were able to get to get the three rat in the shoe box and closed the top on it. They could hear the rat running around the box. "You should probably put whole in the top Stan. We don't want him to suffocate in there." Ford said.

"Right, you got a pencil or something Fordsy?" Stan asked.

"Yeah when don't I?" Ford said looking through his pocket before handing Stan the pencil. Stan punched several holes in the top of the shoe box before looking inside at the startled rat.

But then they heard a snarly voice that came from a kid on a bike. "Haha, good to know you two know how to trap animals. Cause your gonna need that skill when you freaks get run out of town and have to live in the wild." He said with a smug grin as Ford glanced down at his hand.

 **"Kids in town often made fun of me for my mutation, but Stan usually didn't stay quiet about that stuff."**

 **"You Bet I Didn't!"**

"Why Don't You Just Back Off Already?! Seriously what have you done today other than ride around on your stupid bike and come looking around to make fun of us. Get A Life." Stan snapped but still with a slight smirk.

The kid grumbled and got back on his bike. "What ever, freaks." He said before riding away.

Ford smiled and rubbed his arms. "Thanks Stan." He said quietly.

Stan grinned and started walking. "No problem Bro, now come on. Lets go home."

 **"Back at the house we lived with our parents. Our mother was a stay at home mom who was very difficult to impress."**

Their mom was reading a new's paper that told the story of a dog who saved two babies from a well with nothing more than a shoe lase and a paper clip. "I'm not impressed." She said flatly.

 **"And our father was an enthusiastic over the phone sales man."**

Their father was talking loudly over the phone to someone he had just sold a TV to. "What Do You Mean It Broke After A Few Seconds Of Turning It On?! ...I Don't Care If You Did Exactly As The Instructions Said, I Already Told You No Refunds!"

Just then the twins ran in still holding the box. "Mom Dad We Caught The Rat!" They both said excitedly.

Their mother gave them a quick glance before looking back at the news paper. "Good job kids." She said sounding disinterested.

"Can we keep him?" Stan asked with a grin.

"Sure kidos just don't let'em get loss. ...What was that? No I Will Not Give You A Discount!"

The two smiled at each other before running up to there room. Ford placed the the box on their dresser.

 **"I had been fascinated with genetic mutations and anything weird since before I can even remember. I spent most of my time reading, researching, and learning all that I could."** Ford looked inside the box at the rat before looking back at the book he was reading.

 **"Stan on the other hand was more focused on other things. Punching, sports and just generally being weird."** Stan jumped on the bed and grinned.

 **"Me and Stan were about as difference as it got. But there was no one I'd rather spend my time with."**

 **"I usually had to umm, 'help' Stan in the academic department."** Ford finished his worksheet before pushing it forward and sitting back in his chair. Coincidentally it was just close enough for Stan to read every answer. **"But Stan had always been there for me. So it was only fair."**

 **"Time would pass and many things changed, however..."** Stan was watching a football game with a girl he had asked out. **"We never did."** Ford walked over to them with a tray of nachos and drinks and stat down before everyone cheered from a touch down being scored. **"Until one day..."**

Ford was inside the principle's office with his parents. The principle looked at them and folded his hands. "Hello mister and missis Pines. And glad you could come today. I would like to talk to you about your son." He told them.

"What's this about?" His mother started. "Did Ford do something." Ford himself was being rather quiet. He was worried that maybe he knew about Ford 'helping' Stan during test.

"Yes. Your son has an A in every class he's in, he's the top of his class and highly praised by all his teachers. If I may be frank, your son is a genus." The family looked at each other and smiled. "Ever heard of a place called West Coast Tech?" He asked handing Ford a brochures. "Some of the most intelligent people in our country. I think you would fit in well there. There a few representatives coming here to the school for the science show. I get the feeling if you do as well in this science show as you done for the past couple years, I think you might have a very high chance of getting in."

"I'm impressed." Ford's mother said with a smile.

"But what about our boy Stanley?" Their father asked.

The principle sighed and looked down for a second. "Look, Stanley is a good kid. He's nice, he's driven, but he's barely passing high school. I've seen his type before, he Will have a life outside of school, but I don't think college is right thing for him." He said in a low tone. Ford looked down at the brochures and stayed quite.

 **"I couldn't believe it. This was the biggest chance I would ever have in my life. I could gain so much by doing this. ...There was no way I Wasn't going to do this, but... how was Stan going to react to it?"**

After the family got home Ford headed up to his room to find Stan. Stan heard the door open and looked up from his magazine. "Oh, hey Bro. How the meeting with the old school man go?" He asked.

Ford rubbed his head. "Uhh, pretty good actually. I wasn't in any trouble at all, the principle just wanted to recommend me to a college." He said.

"Cool, what did he suggest you go to the biggest school in the state?" Stan asked.

"Uhh, not quite." Ford started. "He suggested me to the biggest school in the Country. West coast tech. There's a few representatives coming for a the Science Far to see my project." Ford showed him the brochures.

Stan read over it for a minuet. "So your going to a big tech school a crossed the country?" He asked.

"Uhh... yeah." Ford said rubbing his arm.

"That's Awesome!" Stan yelled with grin.

"Wait, so your not upset?" Ford asked, admittedly feeling alittle relief.

Stan just grinned at him. "Why would I be Upset? You have a chance to go to one of the biggest in the country."

"Yeah and it's A Crossed the country. I won't be able to see you or even really talk to you much while I'm there. That doesn't bother you?" Ford asked.

Stan chuckled. "Hey, you been there for me ever since forever. I probably wouldn't pass high school if it wasn't for you. Now you have the chance of your life, I say you take it." He said with a grin.

Ford smiled faintly. "Thanks Stan."

Stan grinned and walked up to him. "No problem, now let go work on that 'Never stop moving thing-a-ma-bob'.

Ford chuckled. "'Perpetual Motion Machine' Stan."

"Yeah yeah whatever, lets just go." He said with a laugh.

 **"So the next couple days I worked to make sure my Perpetual Motion Machine worked, until the day came."**

The Science Fair was held in gymnasium, and amongst the potato batteries and paper mache volcanoes there was Ford's project, well, Ford and Stan's project technically. But Stan wasn't about to take much credit for it, not this time anyway.

The judges of course were very impressed, but Ford wasn't worried about them this time. Fords eyes strayed over to the principle who was talking to two other people in suits. Ford had a feeling he knew who they were.

The two looked over at him and Stan before walking up to them and looking over his device. "Hmm, not bad. Either of you want to explain how it works?" The man asked.

Stan grinned. "Don't ask me..." He started before pushing Ford forward. "THIS is the guy you wanna talk to." He said before Ford gave a somewhat nervously.

 **"I explain to them exactly how it work, which I won't do know because it's long and complicated, and they seemed very impressed. With in a matter of a few days they were talking to me about setting up my courses, full scholarship. And before I knew it, it was time to go."**

Ford packed his things into his car. A suitcase full cloths, books and an assortment of notebooks and writing utensils.

"Do you have everything sweaty?" Ford's mother asked while holding little Shermy.

Ford closed the trunk and nodded. "Yeah I think so, and it's about time for me to leave." He said before turning to his mother and hugging her. "Bye mom, bye Shermy." He smiled and ruffled what little hair she had.

His mother gave a faint smile. "Good bye sweaty, have a good time."

"But not Too good of a time." His father interjected.

"Dad!" Ford blurted out.

That just got him to laugh. "Yeah I guess it's not You who I'd have to say that to." He said looking back at Stan with a smug grin.

Stan just looked up and stepped forward. "I have No idea what your talking about." He said before looking at Ford and rubbing his head. "So, uhh, try not to let your head explode with all that knowledge Fordsy." He said with a chuckle.

Ford laughed at that. "I think if that was possible it would of happened by now Stan."

"Yeah probably." Stan said with a grin. "See ya when you get back buddy." Ford smiled and nodded before getting inside the car and driving away.

 **"So I got to the school, and set up my dorm. In a strange way I felt very at home there, I was able to talk about thing with the people there that might of... gone over the heads of some of my family members."**

 **"Hey!" Stan snapped.**

 **"...Anyway, I was excited about the classes I was taking."** Ford was working on a small self-powering generator in his room for a class project. **"I enjoyed building and inventing things."** The pistons of the generator started to pump back and forth, getting Ford to smile.

 **"But there was something I was still very interested in learning about outside of my school work."** Ford was up late at night reading books and stores about the supper natal with an excited grin.

 **"I had heard many stories while I was doing my studies. So when I graduated... I knew where I was going to go."** Ford drove down the highway passed the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign before turning off into the small town. He pulled up to an old triangular house with a 'for sale' sign in front of it. **"I didn't know if I would find anything but it was worth a try."**

 **"...It didn't take me long to find something."** "AHHHH!" Ford ran through the old grave yard and jumped over a small grave stone as the Graven raised up from the ground.

"You Can't Run From Me!" It Yelled.

Ford stopped in his tracks right next to a large grave stone. "I wasn't planning to." He said before looking though his book and placing a piece of paper with markings on it against the stone.

The Graven looked at him before processing what he was doing. "Oh no..."

"Sectreario Niva!" Ford yelled.

Then the Graven felt himself being pulled into the rock. "Ahhhh! Noo!" He was pulled into the tome stone which started to glow for a second before fading.

Ford laughed alittle and rubbed his head before writing a description down about the Graven in his Journal.

 **"I didn't realize just how monster ridden this town would be."** Ford looked down at a slightly annoyed Gravul and wrote in his journal before slab grabbed him by the leg, getting a nervous grin from Ford.

 **"I was doing very well, in terms of my research. But I was having trouble fanatically. I was planning on turning this small shack into a museum, but if I did that I was going to need help running the place."** Ford walked over to the phone and dialed a number. **"So I called the one person I trusted."**

"Yellow, Stanley Pines here." Came a familiar voice over the phone.

Ford smiled faintly. "Stan! Hey it's me."

Stan was quiet for a second then grinned. "Fordsy! Hey How's It Going Bro?" He said leaning against the wall. "Are you set up in that little house in Oregon yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ford started. "And about that, I need to ask you something. I've been thinking of turning the place into a museum, but I need some help running the place..."

Again Stan was quiet for a second. "So let me get this strait, you want me to drop everything and come down there to help you run a museum?" He asked in a flat tone.

Ford was worried he had upset Stan. "Uhh, you don't have to if ya don't want-"

"I'll Do It!" Stan said excitedly with a grin.

Ford blinked. "Really, you don't mind?" He asked.

Stan chuckled. "Heck no, I ain't got nothing going down here other than a dead end job. I can be down in a few days."

"Uhh... alright." Ford said with a chuckle. "I... I'll see you in a few days."

 **"It didn't take Stan to long to show up, and he seemed to have a plan on what to do."** Stan was setting up a shelf in the main room. "A gift shop?" Ford said looking down at him.

Stan looked up and grinned. "Yeah! You'll still get your little 'Mystery Museum' and then when people are done looking around they can buy stuff. After all, what's a museum without a gift shop?" He asked with a smile.

Ford gave a faint smile and nodded. "Alright, good point."

 **"So Stan set up the shop and kept everything running and whenever I needed help with looking for monsters he was right there to help. Everything was going great. ...And then He showed up."**

It was a steady day in the store, Stan was working at the front of the shop and Ford was giving a tore around back, then a thin skinny with glasses walked though the door and looked around. Stan looked up. "Ya Looking For Something Buddy?" He asked.

He smiled faintly and walked. "Umm, hello. Your Stan right? I'm looking for your brother. See, I'm a paranormal investigator and... well, I want to talk to him." He said with a nervous grin. His voice was soft and and alittle horse.

Stan looked at him for a second before stepping out. "Alright, I bet Ford would like to talk to you. Come on, he's giving a tore out back. What's your name be the way?" He asked walking to the back.

"Fiddleford..." He started as he followed Stan. "Fiddleford Mcgucket."

 **Ford gave a sigh. "...If I only knew... But back then he seemed nice."**

Fiddleford smiled and shook his hand. "Hi, you must be Stanford Pines. Nice to meet you."

Ford nodded. "Likewise, so Stan said your a paranormal investigator. So..." He looked around before looking back at Fiddleford. "What do you know?"

Fiddleford gave a wide smile. **"Let's just say, I didn't expect him to explain so much."** "Okay, so I'm sure you've noticed that there is a high leave of paranormal activity in this town then practically Any Other Part Of The World." He said.

"Uhh, yeah actually I have. That's why I came here." Ford said.

Fiddleford nodded. "But do you know WHY?" He asked.

Ford looked at him for a second. "Uhh, no."

Fiddleford grinned and drew somethings down on a piece of paper. "It's my understanding that there is a dimension inhabited by strange being with powers and odd forms. And Gravity Falls is the closes dimensionally to this world, and because of that sometimes small rifts form that let these creatures into our world."

"Okay, so where are you going with this." Ford said.

Fiddleford looked back up at him. "Well what if I told you I knew a way to open an even Bigger rift that would allow us easy access to this world and let us do research on everything in that world?"  
Ford was quiet for a second before giving a faint grin. "I'd tell you you have my attention."

 **"We talked alittle bit more and eventually Fiddleford brought up the portal and I took him downstairs to the basement."**

"So what do you think? Is this going to be big enough?" Ford asked.

Fiddleford walked to the middle of the room and took out a tape measure and smiled. "Yes, I think so. This might just perfect Stanford."

 **"So the next couple of... well years to be honest. Fiddleford had a lot of people to help use build the portal."**

There was a small group of people working on building the frame of the portal while Ford and Fiddleford were talking. "I don't want someone to have easy access to how the portal works. We have to find a way to split it up or lock it away." Fiddleford said.

Ford rubbed his chin for a second then snapped his fingers. "I got it." He said with a grin as he went to grab his journals and turned each to a blank page. "We can write part of each of the pages, that way you'd need all three in order to know how the portal works." He said with a grin.

Fiddleford smiled. "Stanford Your A Genius!"

 **"Everything was going going smoothly, the construction was going at a steady rate and we had written down all the information on how to work the portal. Everyone was happy... except for Stan."**

"I'm telling you Ford there's something weird about that guy, and not the good kind of weird either. He's shows up here every day and when he leaves it's like he disappears off the face of the Earth. And no one in town has ever even heard of the guy."

Ford shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't live in town."

"And not to mention he's Obsessed with opening that portal. A portal, to another dimension, filled with monsters. That doesn't seem even Alittle unusual to you?" Stan asked.

Ford rubbed his arm. "He just wants to do more research. He's passionate about the paranormal, like me."

Stan sighed. "Yeah yeah whatever, just do me a favor, put an Emergency Stop button." He said before walking away.

 **"In spite of my trust of Fiddleford at the time, I had to admit making an Emergency stop button wasn't exactly a bad idea."**

Fiddleford walked down the steps and glanced at the button before smiled at Ford. "Everything going according to plan Ford?" He asked looking up at the count down.

Ford put his first journal in his coat pocket before looking up from the monitor. "Uhh, sort of, come look at this Fiddleford. The scanner keeps on detecting something just outside where the portal. It showed up just today." He said looking at him. "I think we should hold off on opening the portal, at least until the the energy is gone."

Fiddleford rubbed his head and looked away. "Oh I'm sure it's fine Stanford."

"I don't think so." Ford almost snapped. "Look, I don't want what ever is on the other side portal to get it until we know what it. I'm shutting it down." He said sternly as he began walking over to the button.

"NO!" Fiddleford said grabbing his shoulder. "Stanford, this is the biggest chance we'll ever have in our lives. Don't you want to see what's on the other side?" He asked before glancing at the count down again. Just a few more minutes.

"Well of course I do but not at the risk of potentially hurting people Or Worse. I Am Shutting It Down." He snapped but then he was pushed against the wall.

Fiddleford looked at him with a darkened expression. "No, your not." He said harshly.

Ford grumbled and tried to push him off. "Fiddleford What The Heck Is Are You-" Ford was cut off by a sharp punch to the face, stunning him by both the pain and genuine surprise.

Fiddleford growled. "I have spent more years trying to do this than you could even can Even Comprehend, And You Are Not Going To Stop Me!" He yelled before slamming him to the floor.

Ford propped himself and glared at him. "Your Insane!" He yelled as he rubbed his cheek where he was punched.

Fiddleford looked for a second before chuckling. "No Ford, I'm enlightened."

Ford gritted his teeth and pushed himself up before trying to push Fiddleford out of the way. In the struggle Ford slammed him against the wall and Fiddleford punch him again, but then the timer hit zero. Ford went numb when he heard an insane laughter come from the other side of the portal.

A dark triangular figure appeared just outside the hole. "HehehehahHahahHaHa! Well Done Mcgucket! WELL DONE!" A voice echoed through the room.

Fiddleford grinned widely and stepped forward. "YES! The World Will Finally Now The Power Of Bill Cipher!" He yelled.

Bill laughed and reached his hand though though the portal but then there was a slam of a button then Bill could move forward though. "What?" Bill's eye widen.

"I told you not to trust him." Stan said before folding his arms.

"Stan?!" Ford looked up in shock.

Fiddleford growled. "You Fool! Do You Know What You've Done?" He snapped.

Stan looked at him. "Stopped you from releasing lord knows what."

Bill felt himself being pulled back but his eye landed on Stan. "If I'm going back, Your Coming With Me!" He yelled before extending arm and grabbing Stan leg.

Stan looked down. "What the-" He was cut off by Bill pulling him forward.

Ford stepped forward, feeling his blood run cold. "Stanley..?"

Stan growled and tried to pull Bill's hand off leg. "Hey Let Go Of Me!"

"This Is What You Get For Being A HERO!" Bill yelled before pulling Stan inside the portal, then the portal shut off.

"Stanley..." Ford took another step forward, the realization setting in. He didn't even notice as Fiddleford scrambled around the lab before running out. "Stanley... STANLEY!"

* * *

"When I came to Fiddleford was was gone and two of my journals were missing, no doubt He was the one who took them." Ford sighed and rubbed his head. "And without them there was no way I was going to going to open the portal, of course that didn't stop me from trying."

The twins looked at each other before Mabel looked looked up at the portal. "So this is the only thing that keeps Bill out of our world."

Ford rubbed his head and looked at her. "Not quite." He said walking over to the back of the lab and picked up a small glass ball with a metal base. Inside the ball was a strange inky black substance.

"What's that thingy?" Dipper asked.

Ford walked back towards them. "This is called a rift. The inside of the ball contains Inter Dimensional Matter, if it's broken, Bill will get out. But I don't think he knows I have it."

"Did you make it?" Mabel asked.

"Oh Lord No." Ford started. "I wouldn't even begin to know how to make something like this. It was given to me by a man in a shinny sliver suit. He said he was a Time Police Man if you can believe it." He said.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other for a second before smiling at Ford. "Yeah, we can believe it." Dipper said with a grin.

"When did that happen?" Stan asked.

Ford rubbed his head. "A few months after you got pulled into the portal." Ford went and put the rift back and glanced at the clock. "It's getting late we should head upstairs." He said walking towards the steps.

Stan chuckled and followed him. "Yeah no kidding, I wanna sleep in a bed for first time in thirty years."

"Okay but I still have a few questions." Dipper said.

Stan glanced back at him. "Well, shoot kid."

"How were you able to survive in a world full of crazy monsters on your own for thirty years?" He asked.

Mabel looked at her brother then at Stan. "Yeah, you didn't even have any weapons."

Stan looked back at them and smirked. "Because I'm awesome."

Ford chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Dipper smiled and looked back at Mabel. "Okay but how did you keep your hair cut so nice, and kept yourself so clean shaven, And How'd You Keep Your Cloths So Clean And..."

Dipper went on like that for awhile, and Stan would either answer his question exactly or would be vague as heck. Once all Dipper's questions were 'answered' the twins headed upstairs to there room.

Dipper smiled and walked inside the roomed and smiled. "This is awesome, they're literally Exactly like us. What Are The Odds Of That?" He asked with a grin.

Mabel chuckled and sat on her bed. "Pretty slim. I'm just glad we were able to get Stan back, Grunkle Ford seemed really happy." She said with a smile.

Dipper jumped on his bed and smiled before going quiet for a minute. Mabel looked over at him, he was obviously was thinking about something but before she could say anything Dipper spoke up. "Do you think what happened to them might happen to us?" He asked.

Mabel looked up. "What do you mean Bro? Do you think one of us is going to get pulled into a dimension full of monsters?" She asked.

"No, well... hopefully not." He mumbled that last part. "I mean going to different schools when we get older."

Mabel was quiet for a second, her first instinct was to say 'no' but when she thought about it... they probably were. They were very different, both personality wise and academically. Mabel gave a little sigh, she couldn't lie to him. So the best thing she could do was calm him down. "We might Dip, but you don't have to worry about it." She said.

"You really think so?" Dipper didn't sound so convinced.

"Yes, I do." She reassured him. "Dipper there's this Incredible new technology that can allow people to talk with each other even if there on opposite sides of the world. It's called a cell phone." She said with a slight smirk.

Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay-"

"And do you seriously think going to different is going to mess anything up with us? After everything we've been though?" She asked smiling at him.

"No..." Dipper said smiling. "Alright sorry, I was just being stupid."

Mabel chuckled alittle. "Yeah you were, I'm going to sleep. Good night Bro." She said turning out her light.

Dipper smiled and did the same. "Alright, G'night Sis." His mind was abit more at ease, but he couldn't help but feel just alittle uncertain about the future, till he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Bill looked though his window into reality and folded his arms. He was waiting for Fiddleford to enter the Mind Scape, he sure was taking his time getting there though. But Bill didn't really care, he had a lot of things on his mind. "...Hmm." Suddenly he sensed that Fiddleford had come into the Mind Scape.

Fiddleford fell to his knees and immediately went into apologetic mode. "Master I'm So Sorry I Didn't Know What-" Bill held up a hand to get him to stop.

He sighed. "Mcgucket, you pretty much failed me in every way possible. You didn't stop Ford from getting his brother back, you didn't get any information from him and..." He looked around. "I'm still stuck here."

Fiddleford kept his gaze down, perhaps to hide the terrified and panicked look in his eyes. "I know, And I Understand That Your Mad But-"

"MAD?! Oh, I'm not Mad." Bill said. Fiddleford winced and closed his eyes tight, expecting the worse. "I'm Ecstatic!" He said turning to Fiddleford being visibly happy.

Fiddleford opened his eyes and looked back up, being confused. "Wait what?"

Bill floated up to him and put an arm around him. "Thanks to your Spectacular mistake, I Now Know Where The Rift Is! He Gave It To FORD!" He said happily before falling into a fit of almost insane laughter.

Fiddleford was quiet for a second before giving a faint, and very nervous, smile. "Really?"

Bill laughed and manged to get himself under control. "Yup, I have to give Time Baby some credit. I would of Never assumed he'd give the rift to a Human! That clever little chump!" He said with a chuckle.

Fiddleford smiled. "So... has the plan changed?" He asked.

Bill looked back at him. "Yes Mcgucket, yes it has.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you guys. Like I always have and always will be. Does Ford and Stan not getting into a big argument have anything to do with the fact that I'm not good at writing argument dialogue. Yes, but was I able to make it work with my story and connect to something down the line. Again, yes.**

 **Also the rift... yeah I have no clue how it worked in the show. I could be totally wrong or completely right for all I know. But I kinda like the idea of Time Baby making the rift, it's the only thing that makes sense to me.**

 **So what'd ya guys think? Was it any good?**

 **Lkb zlrkq altk jfdeq lc bkaba, yrq xklqebo exp grpq ybdrk.**


	13. Song of the Siren

**Alright, credit where credit is dew time. I got this idea from** **BrightnessWings19** **, and by 'got this idea' I mean I read her chapter list and saw** _ **'Mabel VS Feminintiy'**_ **and thought 'What A Clever Idea'. I got an idea from the Name of a Chapter and asked her if I was aloud to use it, yup, I'm that paranoid of being labeled a** **plagiarist.** **Either way she said yes because she's Awesome!**

 **So if you like the Gravity Rises AU (which you must if you've gotten this far in my story) you should go check out her version of the story on Wattpad. It's like ridiculously good.**

* * *

Inside the Gravity Falls Dinner Dipper Mabel and Stan eating their food, or at least trying to while Stan told jokes. "So I Says To The Guy, 'I'll Take Ten Of Them'!" He said getting both of the twins to laugh.

Dipper looked up and smiled. "Wow, what an incredibility funny end to a funny story. It would make absolutely no if you just heard that one line."

"I love long story jokes. There's so much build up." Mabel said.

Stan looked at them and smiled. "Frankly I prefer meta jokes, but long story jokes are pretty good too." He said.

Mabel smiled at him then looked around. "You guys think we should go back to the museum soon?" She asked.

"Nah, I doubt old Fordsy needs us right now. The store has been slow ever since that singer women came to town."

"Singer Women?" Mabel asked quietly.

"Angelica!" A man yells from another both, this caused Mabel to jump. She had somewhat expected an answer, but not from a stranger, and not so loud.

"Who's Angelica?" Dipper asked.

"The Greatest Singer." Said one man.

"An Inspiration To Society." Said another.

"She's beautiful." Said one more.

Stan leaned back and rubbed his chair and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, really? I might have to go see this, Inspiration to society." He said with a slight grin.

Mabel looked down and rubbed her arm before feeling Dipper nudge her. "We can't take Mabel though, she'd be jealous." He said with a grin.

Mabel pushed him lightly with a slight smirk. "Oh shut up, I would not."

Dipper grinned and poked at her. "Oh yeah you totally would, Your Always jealous about how other people look. You just never say it."

Mabel was quiet for a second, she hadn't expected him to say that, but a moment later she rolled her eye and sat back. "Oh shut up." She said somewhat having force a smile. She knew he didn't mean it as an insult, all the more reason not to let him see that it hurt her alittle.

The waitress walked up to the table. "Here's your bill sir have a good day." She said walking away.

Stan looked at the bill and rubbed the back of his head. "Ohh, maybe I shouldn't of ordered the triple bacon omelet with fifteen slices of bacon." Stan looked at it for a second before taking out a piece of paper and writing something on it and getting up. "Come on kids, Quickly Now." He said as they walked out.

The waitress walked back over to their table and picked up the paper. 'I.O.U'. She looked out the window and glared.

"Was that legal?" Dipper asked as they walked to the car.

"Define legal." Stan responded.

Mabel walked with them, being fairly quiet before seeing a flier adverting that Angelica was in town, apparently there was a small show starting soon. "Hey uhh, you two can go back to the Museum. I think I'm going to go see this show." She said picking up the flier.

Dipper looked back at her. "Alone? You sure you don't want me to come?" He asked, they generally didn't do stuff alone.

Mabel looked up gave a faint smile. "Dip do you really think your gonna have any fun seeing some singer lady?" She asked.

"Valid point." Dipper said opening the car door and jumping inside. "See you back at the museum Sis." He said waving at her.

"Have fun kido, don't take too long." Stan said before starting up the car.

Mabel smiled waved as they drove away before looking back down at the flier and walking down the sidewalk. '...I shouldn't be doing this, I Shouldn't be doing this. This is stupid, I Should Not be doing this.' She battered herself, but she couldn't talk herself out of it.

* * *

A piano started up, playing a soft intro before a gentle voice cut in. _"Tale as old as time, true as It Can Be..."_ Mabel walked into a small dark room, there was tables all though out the room with most of them filled, all men. Mabel carefully walked around the room and tried to keep her gave down, she felt a knot in her stomach, maybe she should of let Dipper come. He would of made her feel alittle more calm and- Mabel stopped and looked up at the stage. There lit by dim lights was a young women sitting on a stool up on stage, she was tall and wore a tight red dress and had long black hair. _"Just a little change change, Small to say the least. Both a little scared, Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast."_

Mabel couldn't help but smile. And all too familiar song from one of her favorite movies. And Angelica really was an amazing singer, this actually calmed her down alittle as she went to sit down at on of the few empty chairs and folded her hands. She tried not to look around.

 _"_ _Ever just the same, Ever a surprise. Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise."_ Angelica looked up and scanned the room, glancing at Mabel. Mabel shrank back alittle and Angelica looked away. _"Tale as old as time, Tune as old as Song. Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun, Rising in the east. Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast."_ She stood up as the song came to a close. _"Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast."_ The lights came back on as she looked up and smiled. Everyone else stood up and clapped and cheered, Mabel stayed down but clapped and gave a faint smile.

Angelica smiled and stepped forward on the stage. "Thank you all for coming I hope you enjoyed the show. I hope to see you next time." She said before walking off the stage. People started leaving and Mabel got up from her seat and rubbed her arm, the knot was in her stomach again.

She walked down a short hallway and kept her gaze down slightly. 'Just go and talk to her, it's fine, calm down-'

"Can I help you?" Mabel jumped back and looked up, her heart was pounding. It was Angelica, she look down at Mabel with an unreadable expression.

Mabel felt herself shaking alittle and there was a lump in her throat. "Uhh Hi, umm..." Mabel rubbed head and looked away. 'Calm down. Take a deep breath and start by introducing yourself.' A piece of advice Dipper has given her several times. Mabel look down and took a deep breath before looking back at her. "Umm, my name is Mabel. I... I really liked your show." She said speaking up alittle.

Angelica gave a faint smile. "Thank you, I appreciate that." She looked around the room for a second before looking back at Mabel. Do you want to ask me something?" She asked.

Mabel looked down and rubbed her arm. She did want to ask something, but she didn't know how to ask it. Well no, she knew How to ask it, it was as simple as 'can you give me a makeover?'. Six words, it shouldn't be that hard but that gut twisting nervousness makes it almost impossible to say. "Um, yeah so..."

"Hmm, nervous and shy." Angelica folded her arms but still smiled. "I've seen your type before. Come on, follow me." She said before walking down the hall.

Mabel blinked a few times before hesitantly stepping forward. "Wait but you don't even know what-"

"You were going to ask Try to ask me if I'd give you a makeover but you were too nervous to know how to say it." She said swiftly.

Mabel stopped for a second, somewhat dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

Angelica glanced back at her and smiled. "Like I said, I've seen your type before." She said softly before walking up to a door and opening it. "Now please come inside my deer."

Mabel smiled faintly and did so. "Thank you Angelica." She said quietly.

Angelica laughed and closed the door behind her. "Please, call me Angie."

* * *

Dipper was cleaning some of the shelves as Waddles pushed around a sponge with his front hooves. Waddles looked up at him and gave a snort. "Good pig." Dipper said as he patted his head. The store was pretty much empty except for Deputy Blubs who was talking to Stan.

"What Do You Mean I'm Not Aloud To Do That?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Stanley but your not aloud to pay a bill with an I.O.U." Blubs started. "Now look, I don't wanna take you to jail. So for the sake of both of us just pay the tab and we'll forget about this."

Stan grumbled and took out wallet. "Yeah yeah whatever here ya go." He said handing Blubs the money.

Blubs counted the money before looking back at Stan and holding his hand again. Stan grumbled and gave him the rest of the money getting Blubs to smile. "There we go, have a good day Stan." He said before walking towards the door and past Mabel. "Hey kid- Oh, you try'en a new look?" He asked. Mabel was wearing a purple shirt with little pink hearts all around it, black pants with small gem like beads along the sides of it and her hair was slightly curled.

Mabel gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah..." She said quietly.

"Huh, you look good kid. I gotta get to the car, if I keep Durland waiting any longer he'll go insane. See ya around!" He said heading to the car.

"Bye." Mabel said as she walked inside.

Blubs got inside the car and closed to go. "You ready to head out to the lake Sherif?" He asked.

"Yup." Durland said as he started up the car. "Maybe you won't wind up passed out in your basement for once." He said backing up the car.

Blubs groaned and rubbed his head. "That's the plan." Officer Blubs had gone out to the lake multiple times. And every time he would wake up in his basement with no memory of the night before. Hopefully this would be different.

Ford heard Mabel walk inside and looked up. "Hello Mabel, how was- whoa." He was abit taken aback by Mabel's appearance.

Mabel rubbed her arm and looked up at him. "Hey Grunkle Ford." She said with a faint smile.

Ford smiled. "Well, you look very nice Mabel."

Dipper over heard them talking and put his cleaning stuff down but stopped and looked a crosses the room.

"Wow dude, you look amazing. Did you go to some beauty salon place?" Soos asked.

Mabel smiled faintly and rubbed her arm. "Sort of, I actually talked Angelica and... she did this." She said quietly.

"Well that kind of her." Ford said with a smile.

"Yeah no kidding." Robbie started before looking at Mabel. "You look great Mabel."

Mabel looked down to hide her blushing. "Thanks Robbie." She said smiling.

Dipper was still standing a crosses the room, not moving for a second before smiling as he walked up to his sister with Waddles trotting next to him. "Hey Sis... Uhh, Wow." He said with a chuckle. "You look... different."

Mabel looked down and smiled faintly. "I decided to try something new." Waddles walked up to Mabel and looked up at her, giving a small oink. Mabel smiled and patted his head.

"Well you look nice." He said with a grin. But something in the back of his mind was bothering him. He wasn't lying, so it wasn't anything like that. What was it then? It didn't take him long to figure it out. It was a question; Why was she doing this all of a sudden?

"Dipper?" Mabel's voice pulled Dipper out of his thoughts.

Dipper blinked and grinned. "Oh, sorry Mabes. I spaced out for a second didn't I?" He laughed.

"Yeah just for a second." Mabel said with a faint smile.

Dipper chuckled and rubbed his head. "Whoops, well hey..." Dipper started as he walked over to look over for something. "You wanna go look at that old shack we found in the forest?" He asked. They had found a small red building out in the forest not too long ago. It was bigger than a shed but much smaller than a house. They would of looked though it before but it was getting dark. So they agreed to come back another day.

Mabel's face lit up. "Yeah! Come on lets go!" She said rushing over to the door.

* * *

Dipper laughed an ran after her. "Hey Wait Up!" Dipper was excited, and internally sighed with relief, though he wasn't quiet sure why.

The shack was run down, Very run down. It was obvious the door had been tightly locked at on point. But when the door is two steps from falling right off the hinges, all the locks in the world are not going to help. So the twins didn't have much trouble getting inside. Dipper shinned the flashlight around the room and watched tinny creatures and animals scramble a crossed the room. But he would often catch himself looking back at Mabel. She was rummaging though a small wooden desk, meticulously looking though every little drawer and everything inside of them. Dipper smiled alittle, feeling that same relief as earlier.

"Hey Dipper Come Here! I Think I Found Something. It's a bunch of weird notes about moon phases." He heard Mabel call out. Dipper chuckled and started to walk over to her. Yup, still acting like herself. But even in that moment that question was still there in the back of his mind. Why was she doing this all of a sudden..?

* * *

The two were back in there room. "I still don't get what all those notes were about." Mabel said sitting on her bed. She had recognized the moon phases along with with some articles talking about the gravitational pull of the moon. But that was about all Mable understood from it.

Dipper glanced at her from his side of the room and stretched his arms. "Well maybe we should take Grunkle Ford next time. He'll probably know more about it that us."

Mabel was quiet for a second before smiling. "Good idea Dip. I'm sure he'd be happy to come out with us."

Dipper smiled and sat down on his bed. "Yeah, probably. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. I'm getting tired."

Mabel smiled and turned off her light. "Alright, good night Bro."

"G'night Sis." He said turning out his light.

...All was quiet. Mabel fell asleep quickly, but Dipper was having trouble. Not because he was hyper or hyped up on sugar. It was because he couldn't stop thinking about that question. Then late at night, something clicked, the last time he saw her that day was at the Dinner. And then he remembered the joke he had made. THAT, was why she was doing this all the sudden. He had hurt her feelings. Dipper felt his stomach twist into a knot, he felt awful, but at the very least.

* * *

Dipper felt someone shaking his shoulder lightly, he groaned and turned away. "...Dip..." Mabel's voice, but he was to tired to to respond with little more than a groan. "Diipper..." Still no response.

Until Dipper felt something jolt him awake. "Bhaahaha! Mabel Cut it Out!" He said in a fit of laughter.

"Are you awake yet?" Mabel asked with a slight smirk as she tickled his sides.

Dipper laughed and pushed her. "Yes I'm Awhahake Hehehaha!" He giggled.

Mabel smiled and stopped. "Good, that's the first time I've had to do that in awhile. Did you have trouble getting to sleep?" She asked.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and smiled groggily. "Yeah alittle, just... to much sugar before bed." He lied as the Real reason came to his mind.

Mabel smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know your not suppose to do that. Now come on, time to get up."

"Alright, be down in a minute." Dipper said as Mabel headed downstairs. Dipper sat on his bed and looked down for a second before getting up and getting dresses. He wasn't quite sure what to do about this, or if he even Should do anything about it. But nothing would be accomplished but sitting up in his room. Dipper headed downstairs and sat at the table. "Morning Grunkle Ford."

Ford looked over at him, he was almost done cooking breakfast. "Good morning Dipper. How did you sleep?" He asked.

Mabel smirked at Dipper slightly. "I slept Fine." He said giving Mabel a light push.

Ford walked over to them and gave each a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Good, today is probably going to another slow day. So you kids can do whatever you want today."

"What about me?" Stan asked.

"As long as you don't get nearly arrested again." Ford said.

"Awesome! Wait a minute..." Stan said pondering what Ford had just said. "Hey!" He yelled.

Mabel looked up and rubbed her arm. "Well, I might go to see Angelica again later." She said quietly.

Ford gave a nod. "Alright then."

Dipper glanced at his sister before looking back down at his food. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure what.

After the twins finished eating there breakfast Mabel got up and grabbed her coat. "Okay I think I'm going to get going." She said walking towards the door.

Dipper glanced at her before going to sit down on the arm chair. "...Alright, have fun with your your little beauty trip." He said with a faint grin.

Mabel smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll be back later. See you later Dip."

"See ya Mabes..." He said as Mabel left. Dipper pick up the remote and turned on the TV. But he was barely paying attention to the show.

Stan looked over at him and quirked and eyebrow. "Hmm..." Stan walked over to him. "Something bother'en ya kid? You seem kinda quiet." Stan asked looking down at him.

Dipper rubbed his arm and nodded. "Yeah, kind of. It's Mabel... this isn't like her." He said quietly.

Stan nodded slightly. "Well you've known her alot longer than I have so I'll take your word for it. So what do You think is going on with her?" He asked sitting down next to him.

Dipper looked down. "I think that stupid joke I made yesterday upset her alittle." He grumbled, feeling frustrated with himself. Dipper was usually able to get away with making jokes that would bother Mabel if they came from Anyone else. Calling her things like 'geek' or 'nerd' was practically a term of endearment when it came from Dipper. This ironically enough though causes him to forget that there are some jokes even He shouldn't make. Particularly jokes about her appearance. She's always been somewhat insecure about how she looks, and the fact that Dipper knows about that just made him feel worse about telling the joke.

Stan had run through what Dipper had said yesterday for a second before figuring out what he was talking about. "Oh, right. So you think that the reason she's going to see that Angelica person."

Dipper nodded again. "Yeah, and knowing Mabel, there's no way she's actually going to Say I upset her." He mumbled.

Stan went quiet for a second before smiling faintly. "Well you seem to know her very well. So how do You think you should fix this?" He asked.

Dipper rubbed his head. "I guess I should just ...apologize."He said flatly.

"Well..?" Stan started, quirking an eyebrow.

Dipper chuckled alittle and got up. "Alright alright, I get it." He said as he pulled on his shoes. "I'll be back soon."

Stan chuckled. "Alright have fun kid."

Dipper walked outside, trudging through the snow. He still felt kind of guilty for what he said and upsetting Mabel. But feeling bad about it wasn't going to help anything, he had to fix this.

* * *

Angelica was back in her room when she head a faint knock on the door, she answered it and looked down to see Mabel who smiled back at her. "Hi Angie, I hope I'm not-" Before Mabel could even finish Angelica had already grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"Oh don't worry about my dear. Please come in." She said walking over to the the chair. "James come here please. Here Mabel let me take your coat." She said.

Mabel smiled and nodded as she pushed off her yellow coat before handing it to Angelica. "Sure, I had to bring it. It's the only coat I have and it's pretty cold outside." She said sitting down in the chair as a man walked in the room, he seemed rather quiet.

Angie looked at her and smiled. "Yes and of course we would never sacrifice practicality for fashion, but I think we might be able to find a nicer coat than this don't you think?" She asked getting a nod from Mabel. "That's the spirit." She said hanging Mabel's coat on a hook, but in doing so the journal fell to the ground. "Oh dear, what's this?" She asked picking it up.

Mabel looked over and jumped alittle. "Grunkle Ford's Journal!" She blurted out before covering her mouth. "Sorry..." She said quietly.

Angie laughed. "It's fine Mabel." She said looking though the book. "So, 'Grunkle' Ford researches stuff about monsters?" She asked.

"Yeah, well... him And me. Is that okay?" The moment Mabel asked that something clicked. Why was she asking that? She loved it, so why did Angelica's opinion matter?

"Oh yes it fine but... do you go outside to do this stuff?" She asked with a strange tone to her voice.

Mabel was confused by that statement. "Well yeah, there is no other way to do it." 'Plus going outside is part of the fun.' She thought to herself.

"But it takes So much time to get yourself to look just right. All that hard work and effort Wasted the moment you go outside! There's so many filth bugs and Mud and Weather!" Angelica said harshly while gritting her teeth, dropping the journal to the ground. "It's just so much easier to just stay inside?" She said, her voice growing soft again.

Mabel went quiet, to some extent she agreed with Angelica. It Did take a lot of time to look like this. To do all that just to spend the whole day outside made it seem... pointless. But Mabel was coming to Much different conclusion than Angie was. Mabel got up from the chair and carefully walked up up to her, grabbing the journal. "Maybe I should go." She said quietly.

Angelica's hand slammed on the desk next to her, her nails seemed oddly sharp. "Are you sure you want to do that?" She said in a low voice.

Mabel stepped back, feeling nervous. "Umm... yes." She said quietly, but then she noticed that there was something along her arm. Were those... feathers?

Angelica looked over her shoulder. "I think that would be a mistake, my deer." There was something strange about her eyes. They were not human.

Suddenly Mabel thought of something and opened up the journal, flipping through the pages before finding what she was looking for. _'Sirens_ _were dangerous yet beautiful bird like creatures who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island._ _How one winded up in Gravity Falls I'll never know. I discovered that these creatures are able to alter their form, to the point where they almost looked entirely human.'_ The illustration below showed what I can only describe as a human bird hybrid. Mabel looked up from the journal, Angelica was looking right at her.

Angelica was somewhere between her human form and her 'bird' form. "So this, 'Grunkle' of yours knows a lot about the paranormal, does he?" She asked walking towards Mabel. But then suddenly the door swung open getting both Mabel and Angelica's attention.

It was Dipper. "Hey I Know Your Busy But I Really Need To-" Dipper stopped and looked around the room. "Uhh, I'm I interrupting something?" He asked alittle more quietly.

Mabel's eyes darted from Angelica to Dipper a few times. 'Dipper your timing could Not be worse.' She thought to herself.

Angelica looked at Dipper for a second before before grinning and walking towards him. "Your Dipper right?" Mabel had mentioned him the other day. She glanced at Mabel with a faint smirk.

Mabel stiffened. "Angelica..." 'Don't, you, dare...' She thought to herself.

Dipper shrank back alittle. "Uh yeah... I am. But what are you-" Dipper's thoughts were immediate cut off by Angelica's humming. And then he couldn't think for himself at all, except for the thought of 'What beautiful music'.

Angelica snickered and walked next to him. "Like I said before Mabel, I've seen your type before." She said as he placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder then starting to hum again.

Mabel kept a close eye on her and clenched her fist. "Angelica."

Angelica glanced at her and smirked. "And I know your type wouldn't want anything to happen to your brother." She said as she raised her hand to his throat. Her nail was more akin to a hawk talon, a very, very sharp talon.

Mabel flinched back and held up her hands. "WAIT! Don't Hurt Him!"

Angelica chuckled and looked at her. "Oh Mabel, if you just do as I say then no one will get hurt." She said before humming once more.

But it wasn't having the same effect on Dipper, he was more focused on something else. Mabel, was she... scared? That made Dipper snap out it and he quickly looked around, realizing the situation he was in before looking back at Mabel, fear obviously in his eyes.

Mabel gave him a look, trying to keep him calm before looking back at Angelica. "Okay, okay I'll listen." She said backing up alittle. "Just Please. Don't hurt him." Mabel's hand gripped around something, a perfume bottle. She looked back at Dipper and vaguely held up three fingers.

Dipper barely nodded and glanced up at Angelica. Angie laughed and looked at Mabel. "That's what I thought." _One._ "I knew you were smart Mabel." _Two._ "Now just put the book down and-" _Three!_

Mabel threw the perfume bottle against the wall enveloping the room in in a think fumy smoke. Angelica coughed and stumbled back rubbing her eye as Dipper pushed her hand away and rushed over to Mabel. "Come On Lets Get Out Of Here!" Mabel yelled running out of the room with him.

Angelica coughed more and finally cleared the smoke out of the room before looking around. They were gone.

Dipper and Mabel ran out of the building and didn't stop until they got out to the forest. They finally stopped to catch their breath. Dipper panted and looked behind them. "Do... do you think she followed us?" He asked.

Mabel took a few deep breaths and looked around. "No, I don't think so. Why did you come out there anyway Dipper?" She asked looking at him.

Dipper rubbed his head and looked down. "Well, I wanted to talk. I knew something was bother you."

"Was it really that obvious?" Mabel asked smiling sheepishly.

"To me it was." Dipper started with a faint grin. "I knew something was going on when you came back to the Museum dressed that way. So I tried to figure out what was bothering you. ...Then I remembered what I had said to you the last time I saw you before then." He sighed and rubbed his head. "Sorry about that Mabel, I shouldn't of said that." He said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine." Mabel said rubbing her arm. "I shouldn't of taken it so personally, I was just being... my usual insecure self." She mumbled the last part.

Dipper looked down for a second before smiling back at her and putting an arm around her. "You know I don't care what you look like or how you dress right?" Mabel looked down and smiled shyly, giving alittle nod. "All I care about is that you still act like the same nerdy dorky sister that I've come to know and love." He said with a goofy grin.

Mabel looked up at him and smiled. "I know." She said quietly as she looked down and rubbed her arm. "But everyone else seemed to like how I look." She said quietly.

Dipper just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Cause that's what family and friends Do Sis. They always complement you when you try some new look. Remember when Aunt Grace came to the family reunion in her..." Dipper started to snicker. "H- Hipy outfit." He said before bursting out laughing.

That got Mabel to finally laugh. "Yes, I do." She said with a smile.

Dipper grinned and rubbed her arm. "Everybody still complemented her and told her she looked great. It doesn't matter how you look to anyone... well anyone who actually matters anyway. Your perfect, just the way you are." He said nudging her side.

Mabel chuckled and pushed him. "Your so cheesy." He said with a smile.

Dipper just looked at her and smiled. "I know but... I Mean It."

* * *

 **Well that just might be the cheesiest thing I ever wrote. But people like cheese, so it's all good. Also I realize perfume bottles do not work in the same way as smoke grenades, but this is an AU of a cartoon which mean I'm aloud to use cartoon physics!**

 **Also Greek Mythology For The Win! Originally I was going to use Medusa but when I got the idea to make her a traveling singer I was like 'Oh wait I can just use a Siren'. Oh and Disney, please don't sue me for using your most iconic song. I couldn't think of anything myself, so I just used my favorite Disney song. So what do you guys think?**

 **Lllhp zxk yb abzbfsfkd.**


	14. Crystal

**Alola** **! ...Alright I'm not gonna act like I didn't disappear for awhile there. It's usually takes me alittle over a month to pump out a chapter and now it's been like three. The worst part is I don't even have a good excuse. I don't have school work and my job barely interferes with my schedule. So I'm just gonna say it,** **I was binging Pokemon Moon alright? But now that I've completed my trials and defeated the Elite Four I can focus on writing again. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were leading Ford out to that old shack they had found a few days ago. "It's shouldn't be much further." Mabel said as they walked though the snow.

Ford kept up with them and pushed a few tree branches out of his way, they were deeper in the forest than he had expected. "This is pretty far out kids. How'd you even find this place to begin with?" He asked.

"Waddles Led Us Out Here." Dipper said with a grin.

"Waddles, really?" Ford said looking down at the pig who in turn looked back at him and snorted. Waddles was wearing thick red and black sweater made by Dipper himself that read 'Some Pig' on the back. It was a good decision seeing as how it gets very cold and Waddles lacks any form of hair or fur to keep him warm during these outdoor adventurers.

"Yeah actually." Mabel started. "Waddles ran off and we had to chase after him. When we found him he was just sitting in front of the shack."

Ford still looked at Waddles for a second, as if pondering something for a moment. "Very interesting." Not much longer they happened upon the small shack, the door swung back and forth with a winding squeak each time. Ford grabbed the door and pushed it open. "Geez, the door looks like it's about to fall off it's hinges." He said walking inside the shack.

Mabel smiled faintly and rubbed her arm. "Yeah, Dipper broke the door trying to get us inside." She said glancing at her brother.

Dipper grinned and walked past her. "Yeah I Did!"

Ford chuckled at them and walked around the room, being drawn to a small work station with a couple shelves above it. The shelves were lined with dusty bottles and jars containing both powders and liquids. The work space had a several rusted knives of varies sizes and uses, the equivalent of a small rolling pin and a muddling stick sat next to a brass cup. Off to the side of the work station there was a pot suspended above what Ford could only assume was a fire pit. He gave a faint smile and dusted off some of the equipment and picked up the muddling sick and cup. "It seems the owner of this establishment was an Alchemist in their time."

Dipper rubbed his head and looked down slightly. He didn't know what an alchemist was. Mabel glanced at him, picking up on his confusion. "An alchemist is someone who breaks down materials and makes things like potions." She somewhat whispered.

"Oh right right." He said quietly.

Ford paid little mind of this and walked over to the old desk and fining a set of old notes in one of the drawer. "Hmm, is this what you were talking about Mabel?" He asked as he scanned though the notes.

Mabel nodded. "Yeah it talks about the moon and the gravitational pull."

Ford read through the notes, being quiet for a minute before grinning. "Interesting, this seems to about the processes of opening portals to other dimensions through use gravitational forces." He said in a mater of fact tone.

The twins looked at each other before Mabel walked up to him. "Uhh, could you elaborate on that Grunkle Ford?" She asked sitting next to him.

Ford glanced at her and chuckled. "I sure can. All the paranormal beings in this town come from another dimension. The same dimension that my portal connects to, but I never told you how it works. See the portal manipulates gravity and pulls apart the... lets call them Dimensional Strings, which opens the portal. To put it simply this is a more primitive version of that, relying on the gravitational forces of the moon instead of using a device." Mabel seemed very interested but Dipper barely understood what Ford was saying. Ford looked through the notes abit more before tilting his head. "Hmm, it looks like the moon phase that they used for this was... the Warning Crescent phase." Their was a vague tone of worry in his voice.

Mabel was too caught up in her own questions to notice this though. "Wait, why a crescent moon? The gravitational pull would be stronger on a full moon, so wouldn't it make sense that it would still open the portal or even open it more on a full moon." She asked. Dipper looked at the drawing Ford had made but didn't say anything.

Ford looked at Mabel again, his worry fading away to a hint of pride as he smiled. "That would make sense in a _Three_ dimensional space Mabel, and I can understand your confusion. But let me try to explain." Ford looked around for a piece of paper as he took out a pen. He drew a circle in the middle of the paper. "Lets say this is our dimension, our world, our Space and our Time." Then he drew a few circle around the first one before putting an 'X' though one of them. "And This dimension is the one where all the paranormal creatures came from." He said before drawing a small crescent moon in 'our dimension'. "Gravity obviously has it's limits and how far it can reach is based on how strong it's pull is." He said as he drew a line from the crescent moon to dimension 'X'. "If the pull is too weak obviously it won't reach far enough. But if it's Too strong..." He drew a representation of the full moon in 'our dimension' then made a line connecting it to the outer circle. "It would go right passed it and connect to a completely different dimension that might not even be close enough to effect this town. Does that make sense?" He asked looking back at her.

Mabel smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah, sort of. But... 'close enough to effect the town'? What does that mean?" Ford chuckled and starts drawing again.

He started rambling on about dimensional rifts and their locations in space and time. Mabel was very focused on what he was talking about and would occasionally ask questions but Dipper just sort of zoned out, he didn't understand what Ford was talking about anyway.

* * *

The three walked back to the museum not long after Ford's explanation. "That was a very intriguing find kids. I might go back to see if anything else is hidden there." He said as he stomped the snow off his boots before walking inside.

The twins smiled at each other and followed him with Waddles right behind them. "Thanks Grunkle Ford." Mabel said.

Robbie looked up from the counter at them. "Hey Mister Pines, did you and the kids have fun on your little trip?" He asked while handing a customer their change.

Ford nodded and hung his coat up. "Indeed we did. Did everything go well here?" He asked.

"Yup, it's alot easier with Stan over there." Robbie said gesturing over to Stan who seemed to be trying to sell something with all the personality of a used car salesman.

Ford glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah, Stan is a pretty good business man. Is there anyone waiting for a tour?" He asked looking back at Robbie.

"Yeah, there's a few people waiting around back for you." Robbie said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Ford said as he headed to the back.

Robbie looked back at the twins. "Oh hey, Stan said he needs some help with something. I would help him but..." He stretched his arms. "I'm just soo tired."

"Well that and your not suppose to leave the cash register alone for any amount of time while there's customers in the store." Mabel said.

Robbie thought for a second. "Oh yeah, good point. I should use that excuse more often." He said before looking back at his magazine.

Dipper chuckled and walked over to Stan with Mabel. "Hey Grunkle Stan, you need help with something?" He asked.

Stan glanced at them and smiled. "Yeah, I really only need one of you to help though so... which one of you two are stronger?" He asked.

"That Would Be ME!" Dipper said excitedly.

"Wait what?" Mabel started. "You are not, we pretty much equal in strength." She said folding her arm.

Dipper smirked and nudged her arm. "Oh come on Mabes, don't be so grumpy. I'm stronger and you know it, I mean, I'm the one who actually plays sports."

"That doesn't mean anything." She said rolling her eyes.

"Alright alright you two. I know a very easy way to solve this." He said walking over to a table. "Arm Wrestling!" Perhaps alittle too loudly.

The two looked at each other, Dipper smirking slightly. "Alright, lets do this." Dipper said as both he and Mabel walked over to the table. Dipper sat a crossed from his sister and raised his left arm, which was his weaker arm, Mabel took it.

Stan sat along the side of the table. "Alright, on three." He said. "One, two... THREE!"

The struggle lasted little more a few before Dipper won. Dipper laughed and jumped up. "YES, Haha! I Won I Won! I told you so!" He said with a wide grin.

Mabel suppressed a grumble and stood up. "Oh don't be such a show off."

Dipper chuckled and lightly punched her shoulder lightly. "Don't be so grumpy. I'll go help Grunkle Stan, you go have fun exploring or whatever."

Mabel rolled her eyes and walked back towards the door. "Yeah sure... be back soon." She said with a vague tone of annoyance in her voice.

Dipper smiled and went to follow Stan before noticing Waddles, who had a slightly disapproving gaze. I don't know How a pig has a disapproving gaze, but none the less, he had one. "What?" Dipper asked before walking back to Stan.

Waddles grunted and shook his head, once again this was a time where he wished he could speak. But Dipper would figure it out on his own eventually, he was sure. Waddles looked back at Mabel, she was going outside again. He debated following her in case she got in trouble but ultimately decided against it. She was pretty good at staying out of trouble, well, Usually. Waddles got up and trotted after Dipper.

* * *

Mabel walked through the snow, grumbling alittle. She pulled out Fords journal and started looking though it. "What the heck has gotten into him? ...He doesn't usually brag like that." She started to think about it for a moment but lost her train of thought when she noticed something in the journal.

 _'Strength Enhancing Crystals. I discovered a very interesting crystal that seems to enhance the physical strength of a person, while strangely enough, Not changing the appearance of the person.'_

"Hm, interesting, if not oddly convenient." Mabel said to herself. "But wait..." Mabel started. "How does something like that work without causing any change to someone's appearance?" She looked downat the journal once more and noticed another set of notes.

 _'After months of research on this crystal I've discovered that the effects of the crystals are caused by lights shinning though certain sides of it. As for HOW it works, it's magic. It works because Magic.'_

Mabel chuckled and shook her head. "Great explanation Ford. Well... no harm in going to look I guess."

Mabel walked though the snow following the vague direction that Ford wrote in the journal leading her to a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large crystal jutting out of the ground with other small crystals. Mabel smiled and looked around. "This place looks nice." There were various animals doing considerably impossible things. A rabbit was pulling twelve carrots along effortlessly while on the other hand a squirrel was having trouble dragging a, acorn up a tree. "So it can increase And decrees something's strength. Good to know." She said to herself.

All of a sudden there was a low growling that made Mabel look up to see a large mountain lion perched on a crystal. "Ahhh! Oh wait, I bet it's really weak or something." She said calming herself down. The lion let out another growl before smashing the crystal beneath it's paw. "Not Weak! NOT Weak!" Mabel yelled before turning to run. The lion roared and jumped forward but was grabbed out of the sky by a small bird. Mabel took a few deep breaths and rubbed her head. "I've fought a Shadow monster, a crazy Psychic and a robotic sea monster and I almost got taken out by a mountain lion. What a way to go." Mabel said as she walked up to the shattered crystal and picked a shard. "How am I going to make this work? Oh Wait." Mabel pulled out a small flashlight and placed the crystal over the lens. She flipped on the light and pointed it at the squirrel who then had no trouble pulling the acorn up the tree. Mabel smiled faintly and switched off the flashlight and looked at it, debating on weather or not to use it. "...Just enough to keep Dipper from bragging. That's all I'll do." She said to herself before flipping the flashlight back on.

* * *

Dipper put down the boxes by the shelf where Stan was. Stan glanced at him as he placed a few items on the shelf. "Thanks kido, your a bunch of help."

"No problem Grunkle Ford." He said with a grin before looking around. "I'm gonna go look for Mabes."

Stan nodded as he looked though the box. "Alright, I got the rest of this."

Dipper walked away and looked around. 'She went outside right?' he thought to himself. But just as he thought that he heard the door open and close, it was Mabel. Dipper smiled. "Hey Sis, how ya do'en?" He asked with a grin.

Mabel smiled faintly and shrugged. "I'm fine, so what did Stan need your help with anyway?" She asked.

"He needed help bring some boxes of merchandise for the store." He said.

"I could of helped with that." Mabel said.

Dipper smiled and nudged her arm. "You Could of, yeah. But I won."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever, I let you win."

"Oh Really?" Dipper asked with a smirk.

Mabel glanced at him and smiled faintly. "Do you need me to prove it?" She asked.

"Meet You Upstairs!" He yelled before running a crossed the shop. Mabel chuckled and and followed him up the steps at a much more leisurely pace. She walked up to their room to find Dipper setting up a makeshift table in the middle of the room.

Mabel smiled and walked to one side of the table. "You ready?" She asked.

Dipper grinned and raised his hand. "Yeah I Am!"

Mabel took his hand. "On three." She said.

Dipper nodded. "One!"

"Two." Mabel started.

"THREE." They both said at the same time. The struggle lasted longer than last time but after a few seconds Mabel won.

Mabel grinned and jumped up. "Yes!" She calmed herself somewhat and smiled at her brother. "See? Told you so." She said still grinning.

Dipper stood up, a look of genuine confusion in his face. "Whoa Whoa Whoa Wait, what the heck just happened? There's No way you did that."

Mabel smirked and folded her arms. "I told you I was going easy on you before."

"You Were Not." Dipper said defensively.

Mable smiled and poke his nose. "Don't be so grumpy." She said intentionally mocking his tone.

Dipper rolled his eyes and pushed her lightly. "Oh shut up." He said begrudgingly.

Suddenly Ford's voice called from downstairs. "Kid's. Could You Come Down Here And Help?" He asked.

"Yeah We'll Be Down In A Minute." Mabel called. She walked towards the door and looked back at her brother. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Dipper nodded and walked up to her. "Yeah but... can I see the journal for a minute?" He asked.

Mabel nodded and took the journal out of her coat pocket. "Yeah sure, what for?" She asked before handing him the journal.

Dipper grabbed the journal and glanced at her. "Oh no reason, I just wanna look though it."

"Alright but don't take to long." Mabel said before heading downstairs.

"I Won't." Dipper called after her before sitting down on his bed and flipping through the pages of the journal. 'There's no way she beat, not on her own. I've known her since forever, there is NO way she beat me.' He thought to himself. It didn't take him long to find the page Mabel was reading before as she had folded the corner of the page down. Something she probably shouldn't do with Ford's journal, but it's sort of a force of habit at this point.

It didn't take Dipper too long to figure what Mabel did. He smirked and closed the journal before getting up and heading downstairs. He looked around for Mabel and found her sweeping in the back of the store. "Here's the Journal back Mabel." He said as he walked up to her.

Mabel looked up at him and took the journal. "Thanks Dip, what were you looking for anyway?" She asked as she put the journal in her pocket, briefly showing the flashlight that she tried to hide.

Dipper smirked slightly and shrugged. "Oh not much, just... THIS!" He said as he quickly grabbed the flashlight and stepped back.

"Hey Give That Back!" Mabel yelled trying to grab it.

Dipper grinned and held her back. "I knew it, I knew there was no way you beat me on your own." He said looking back at her. "Really Mabes, you had to do this?" He said as he held up the flashlight.

"Okay I know I'm sorry Now Give It Back." Mabel said trying grab it again.

Dipper laughed and held it out of her reach. "I don't think so, you gt to mess around with it. Now it's my turn."

"Dipper no, I'll say this one more time. Give, it, back." Mabel said in a serious tone.

Dipper grinned and stepped back. "If you want it, come and get." He said before running off.

"Dipper!" Mabel chased after him. Dipper ran outside with Mabel not far behind. Dipper had made it just outside the forest when Mabel talked him, knocking both of them to the ground. "Give me the flashlight Dipper."

"No!" Dipper yelled before throwing the flashlight behind them so she couldn't reach.

The two struggled for a few seconds, not noticing as a large red hand reached out and carefully picked up the flashlight. "Hmmm... interesting." A deep voice spoke. That got the twins to stop. They looked up to see a large red monster, it's skin looked think and leathery, it's nails grew to a sharpened point and it's head was slimier to that of an alligator. It looked the flashlight over before slowly turning to look at them. "You've made an useful little contraption, haven't you?"

Dipper stepped back and looked at his sister. "Uhh, Mabel..." He whispered.

"I'm looking, I'm looking." She said as she flipped through the journal. "Found it." Mabel read it aloud.

 _"The Red-Skinned Intimador. In spite of this creature's appearance, it is not very dangerous. It's main, and practically only means of defense is intimidation. It may be able to hurt a person but odds are most people can easily out run it. It's so weak that it struggles to even walk and has to move very slowly."_

The Intimador laughed and flipped on the flashlight. "Not anymore though." After a few seconds he stood up straight and placed his hand on a large tree. He pushed on the tree trunk and snapped it in two, almost effortlessly and laughed again before looking down at the twins and tilting his head. "I suggest you stay away from the town if you don't want to get hurt." He said before stomping away.

The twins stood still a few seconds after the monster until Dipper stepped forward. "Great job Mabel. Now a angry monster who want to destroy the town is ridiculously strong. Great Job!" Dipper said turned away from his sister.

Mabel grumbled and looked down. "None of this would of ever happened if you hadn't bragged about being stronger."

"Well Excuse Me For Being Happy About Being Better At Something For Once." Dipper didn't realizes what he was saying until he said it. Then it all went quiet.

Mabel turned to him after a second, a look of confusion and worry visible in her face. "What was that?" She asked.

Dipper tensed up slightly. "Uhh umm, n-nothing it's just... you didn't have any trouble understanding Ford this morning."

Mabel's expressionist softened as she stepped towards him. "Wait a minute, you aren't thinking, what I think your thinking are you?" She asked with a note of concern in her voice.

Dipper looked away and rubbed his arm, for a second he debated lying to her. But he just couldn't. "Whenever Ford talks about science-y things or tries explains stuff it always go over head, makes me feel stupid." He mumbled.

"Hey come on, you are not stupid. Ford went to the biggest college in the country. Of course your not gonna understand everything he says." She said walking up to him.

"But YOU Do!" He snapped catching both Mabel and himself off guard, he didn't mean to yell. "I mean... even if you don't you usually understand his explanations. And it just makes me more confused." He said in a considerably quieter voice.

"So what?" Mabel started. "It's alright to be alittle confused Dip. You don't need to beat yourself about that." She said softly.

"It's not the first time I've felt this way." He said with a humorless chuckle.

He didn't need to explain, Mabel know what he meant. School. Dipper always had trouble school. He struggled to pay attention in class and was easily distracted from focusing on his homework or studies. Mabel grabbed Dipper arm gently, getting him to look at her. "That's what you have me for." She said with a faint smile.

"I know but..." Dipper looked down and rubbed his arm. "I feel bad asking you for help all the time." He said quietly. Mabel helped Dipper with school work, Alot. Homework, studying, projects, you name it she helped him with it. Mabel was one of the few people who _A_ ; Could help him study (and more importantly _Remember_ ) things and _B_ ; Keep him from getting distracted. Of course that took time away from Mabel's work, and it wasn't easy.

Mabel rubbed his arm. "Hey come on, you don't have to feel bad about that. You would do the same for me, right?"

Dipper glanced at her and smiled faintly. "Yeah."

"I'll always be there for you and You'll always be there for me. That was our deal." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

Dipper chuckled and pushed her hand away. "I know, I know. Sorry for getting angry." He said sheepishly.

Mabel smiled and lightly punched his arm. "Don't worry about it, why don't we go stop that monster from destroying the town?"

Dipper grinned and nodded as they headed in the direction were the monster ran off to. "Right, do you have a plan?" He asked.

"Nope." She said as they caught up to the monster.

Slab was pushing him back against a tree. "Let Me Bye You Unruly Pile Of Rocks!" He yelled trying to push him away.

"NO!" Slab roared.

Gravul jumped back trying to avoid the chaos. "Red calm down! We don't want to hurt you!"

Red looked at him and snarled. "Then let me PASS!" He yelled before slamming Slab into the ground.

Gravul jumped back again and noticed the twins hiding behind a tree. "...What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to solve the problem that we may or may not of indirectly caused." Dipper said.

"Wait, YOU caused this?" Gravul asked, the slightest tone of shock in his voice.

They both looked at each other. "Uhhh..."

"Don't worry about explaining yourselves and explain How you did it." Gravul said quickly.

"We found this crystal that can increase someone physical strength." Mabel answered.

Gravul glanced at her then looked back . "That would explain it. So is That what he has in his hand then?" He pointed to the hand that still tightly held the flashlight. Red was specificity holding the flashlight behind his back, as if trying to protect it as Slab punched him a crossed the face.

"Yup, that would be it." Dipper said.

Gravul sighed. "Great, you two try to stay out of the path. I'll get the flashlight."

"Are you sure you should do this?" Mabel asked.

"I'm the sturdiest of us so I don't think we have a choice. Stay here." Gravul said as he climbed up the tree and perched himself on a branch. He waited till Red was under the branch then jumped, lading on Red's shoulder.

Red felt Gravul's claw like rock fingers dig into his skin and snarled. "Graa! Get Off Of Me!"

He tried knock Gravul off his shoulder but Slab grabbed him by the arm. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Slab roared before slamming him against a tree.

Gravul was nearly knock off Red's shoulder from that then climbed down his arm to reach his hand. "Alright Red, give me the flashlight!" He said before biting Red's hand.

"Ahhhh!" Red yelled in pain before dropping the flashlight before Gravul grabbed it. "Give That BACK!" He yelled as slammed Slab to the ground and grabbing Gravul. "Now what little pebble?" He asked with a smirk.

Gravul look up at him and grinned. "Umm, this. CATCH!" He yelled before throwing the flashlight to the twins.

Dipper caught the flashlight and grinned before pointing it at Red. "Say cheese buddy!"

"You gotta flip the crystal around first." Mabel said.

"Oh right." Dipper said before flipping the the crystal around. "Now, Say Cheese Buddy!" Dipper said before turning flashlight on.

Red stumbled under his own weight as he felt his strength fade. He groaned and rubbed his head before hearing a growl from Slab.

Slab pushed himself up from the ground and glared at Red. "PUT. BROTHER. DOWN." He said in a deathly low tone. Red grinned nervously before slowly and carefully placing Gravul on the ground. Slab stepped towards him, still glaring down and the weakened red beast. "NOW LEAVE." Red shrank back and nodded, fear in his eyes before running off into the forest. Slab turned to Gravul and the others before walking over to them. "BROTHER."

Gravul sighed and looked up at him. "I'm fine Slab, thank you." He said before looking back at the twins. "Do I even want to know how this happened?" He asked.

Mabel looked down and rubbed her arm. "Uhh, well I kinda-"

"WE, were helping Ford with an experiment involving the crystals." Dipper said. "But we were messing around with it do he got it." Mabel smiled faintly at him.

Gravul looked at them for a second then nodded. "Alright, sounds about as normal as anything else you've done."

"Yeah, sorry about all this." Mabel said.

Gravul chuckled and grinned. "Don't worry about it, we've dealt with worse."

"YES." Slab said before picking up his brother.

Gravul waved at the twins. "We're heading out, try to stay out of trouble you two."

"No Promises!" Dipper yelled with a grin.

Gravul chuckled and rolled his eyes. "See you later."

"BYE" Slab said before walking away.

The twins started heading back to the museum. "You didn't have to do that you know?" Mabel said.

"Do what?" Dipper asked.

"Making an excuse for why we had the crystal. I was the reason we had it to begin with. It was my fault." She said quietly.

Dipper grinned and nudged her arm. "Hey, don't worry about it. You'd do the same for right?"

Mable smiled faintly and rubbed her arm. "Yeah."

Dipper chuckled and put his arm around her. "Come on, lets head back. Ford might start to wonder where we are, besides I'm getting cold."

Mabel smiled and nodded. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

Bill waited patiently in the Mindscape, this time it was Fiddleford who had called the meeting. That was unusual for him, it made Bill just the slightest bit worried. But he would never show it of course.

Suddenly Fiddleford materialized in the Mindscape, it didn't take him very long this time. "My lord, we have a problem."

Bill turned to him and folded his hands. "I figured that much. What happened?" He asked.

"The cops." He started. "They got inside the base."

"Did you catch them?" Bill asked.

Fiddleford nodded. "Yes."

Bill paused for a moment, looking away. "Well... did you erase their memories?"

"Yes, I did." Fiddleford answered.

"Then what's the problem?" Bill started. "Blubs gets in here like once or twice a month. You always deal with him, so what's the problem-"

"There Was Two Of Them!" He snapped. "It's one thing to erase part of the memory of one person, but it's something else entirely to erase the Same part of two people's memories. They are going to realize something is wrong."

Bill slid his eye to him. "Did you just _yell_ at me?" Bill's tone cut right Fiddleford, making him almost feel numb as he shrank back. Bill narrowed his eye. "That's what I thought." He said before floating over to Fiddleford. "Now, in spite of your outburst I do agree with you. This is a problem, I assume you aren't going to kill them."

"My Lord, you know what will happen if they 'suddenly dispensary'." Fiddleford started.

Bill sighed. "I know, I know. There will be a big investigation and they could find the bunker and then it'll All Be Over. So what do we do?" He asked.

Fiddleford rubbed his arm. "I... don't know my Lord."

In an odd way Bill was actually Glad he said that. He took on a cheery demeanor as he put his arm around Fiddleford. "That's okay Mcgucket, I do. And don't worry, it doesn't involve hurting or killing anyone. We're just going to... speed up our current plan so we don't have to worry about Anyone anymore." He said.

"Alright... what do we do?" He asked.

Bill chuckled and looked at him. "The first thing we need to do, is catch a Shooting star."

* * *

 **Alright lets address the elephant in the room, this is probably only the third or fourth time I've had Ford use Science-y mumbo-jumbo talk. The reason for that is simple, I'm Not Smart! Especially when it come's to science, anything above photosynthesis and a few medical terms and you've lost me. So I have to do one of three things to make Ford sound smart. One; hope it's something I know about (which isn't often). Two; do a bunch of research, which I don't want to do. I love this story, but I am not doing science homework for every chapter. And Three; rely on the wacky rules of Science Fiction which is what I do in this chapter. I don't know what possessed to write that stuff at the beginning of this chapter, But I Love It! It's so much fun explaining how my world works!**

 **Also, Warning Crescent Phase... I didn't make that up, that is a real thing. Like I said before, sometimes I do research. I wanted to figure out which moon phase best represents the phase from the Crescent Eye's logo. No surprise, there's like, a million different lists of names for the moon phases. But when I found the list with THAT name in it, I couldn't Not it. It Was Perfect!**

 **Anyway what do you guys think? Was it worth the wait?**

 **Yb pqolkd fk qeb obxi txv.**


	15. Ransom

**Well, with a title like that you Know only good things are yet to come. Let's Get Going!**

* * *

Dipper was walking down the sidewalk with Waddles trotting next to him. Usually Mabel goes with him when he decides to head into town, but it's kinda hard to look for a Christmas present for a person if they're with you at the time. Yeah remember, this all takes place during Christmas break. Dipper sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna get for Mabel this year." Dipper usually was able to find a book Mabel would like, but Gravity Falls didn't have much in the way of book stores. "What do you think I should do Waddles?" Dipper asked looking down at the pig.

Waddles looked up at him and grunted before looking back down, contemplating it for a second. Suddenly looked up and squealed, jumping up on Dipper and making abit of a fuss.

"What is it buddy?" Dipper asked.

Waddles grunted again and lightly jabbed his hoof against Dipper's shirt a few times.

Dipper looked down at it. One of his newer 'home made' ones, it was blue with green sleeves and in the middle of his shirt was a Flying Saucier. It took Dipper a second to process what Waddles was trying say, but then he got it. "OH! Great Idea Waddles!" He said as he patted the pig on the head.

Waddles oinked happily and jumped back down, continuing to walk with Dipper. A cold wind blew though causing Dipper to shiver and rubbed his arm. "Lets get back to the museum. I'm freezing out here." 'Mabel's gonna kill me if she finds out I didn't wear a coat.' He though to himself.

A man in a heavy coat and hat was walking a good distance in front of them. He barely glanced back at Dipper and Waddles before shifting his gaze down the road. 'Not yet.'

Waddles looked at Dipper and grunted a few times. "I can't help it." Dipper started. "I never have to wear coat back home, it's just a force of habit." Suddenly the man in front of them slipped and fell on the ice. "Oh my gosh, hey are you alright?" Dipper asked rushing up to him, Waddles close behind.

The man grunted in pain and tried to push himself up. "I think so, but... could you help me up please?" He asked.

Dipper nodded. "Yeah sure no problem." Dipper didn't notice the van driving down the road towards them. And even if he had, he probably would have just assumed it was another car that was going to pass him like the dozens of others that had before.

The man placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder as if trying to steady himself, but kept a close eye on the van. Just as the van came to an abrupt stop the man's grip tightened his grip on Dipper's shoulder and pushed him down. Before Dipper could even react the man pressed a rag to his face, knocking him out almost instantly. Waddles let out a loud squeal and charged at the man before being kicked sharply in the side, knocking him to the ground. The man walked up to Waddles and looked down at him. "I suggest if you want to see the kid again, you take this to your little friends." He dropped a folded up paper note by the small pig before turning away. He picked up Dipper and placed him in the back of the van.

Waddles grunted and stood up looking at the van as it sped away before looking down at the note. He stared at it for a few seconds, the realization of what that note probably said began to sink in. Waddles picked up the note and ran to the museum.

* * *

Robbie was sitting at the cash register when he heard something pushing and scratching at the door. "Alright I'm coming." He said as he got up and opened the door and Waddles ran inside. "Waddles?" Robbie looked outside before looking back at the pig. 'Where's Dipper?' He thought to himself.

Ford was in the middle of taking a group of people on a tore though the museum. "I found these set of foot prints along the mountain path, they led up to a cave and-" Ford was cut off when Waddles ran though the group, squealing as he jumped up on him. He looked down at him. "Waddles, what's gotten into you?" He looked back at the people. "I'm sorry about this folks, he's usually not-" Ford saw the note and grabbed it he went quiet.

 _'Dear Pines Family,_

 _By the time you've read this note Dipper has been... found. I don't want to hurt him, I don't Need to hurt him. I know you have the Rift, bring it to me and no harm will come to the boy. You know where to find me, we'll be waiting._

 _-From your friend, Fiddleford_ _Mcgucket_ _'_

At the bottom of the note there was a crude drawing of the Crescent Eye's logo.

Ford went quiet for a minute, staring at the note. "...I need, everyone to leave." His voice was low and raspy.

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"I'll be happy to give you all full refunds. No arguments, but I need, you all, to Leave." He said a bit more sternly.

All the people started to disburse and just like that the store was empty say for a very confused staff. Ford flipped the store sign over to the 'closed' side before turning to them. His face was pale.

"Mister Pines..." Soos started. "What's going on?" He asked.

Ford looked down down and rubbed the back his neck, looking back at the note. "We... have a problem."

"Where is Dipper?" Mabel asked walking into the room with Waddles by her side.

Ford almost felt sick, how do you explain something like this without worrying everyone and freaking them out? You don't. "Fiddleford... he knows about the Rift. He- he's using Dipper as leverage."

"He Did What?!" Stan's voice carried a crossed the room as he walked over over to them.

Mabel looked pale. "What... what are we going to do?" She asked, her voice was weak.

"We are getting him back, we are NOT giving Mcgucket the Rift. But we Are, Getting, Him, Back. Come on, down to the lab." Ford looked outside once more before heading down to the lab with the others.

"Alright Ford, what are we going to do?" Stan asked.

Ford unlocked the safe in the back of the lab. "You and I are going to their hide out, Catch." He tossed Stan a blaster.

Stan caught it and grinned. "Alright, sweet."

"What about us? Are we not coming?" Robbie asked.

Ford glanced at him and Soos. "You two are doing something infinitely more important." He picked up the Rift and placed it in a backpack. "It's entirely possible that Fiddleford knows we're not going to bring the Rift. He might send someone here. We can't risk that." He handed the backpack to Robbie. "Get away from the museum, do not talk to Anyone. You don't come back until I call you, understand?" He asked.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, got it. You ready Soos?"

"Yeah, lets go dude." Soos said.

"What about me?" Mabel's voice cut in.

Ford looked up stared at her for a second, not an intense stare, but a contemplative one. He contemplated what Mabel would probably do if she came with him and Stan. And then he contemplated what she would most likely do if he made her go with Robbie and Soos. Ultimately he decided it was best to keep Mabel with him, at least then he could keep track of her and keep her from doing something... reckless. He walked up to her and crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Alright Mabel, you can come with us. But you have to promise STAY, with us. No running ahead or anything. Not matter what you see, and no matter what you hear, understand?"

Mabel gave alittle nod. "I understand."

Stan walked up to them. "Alright we got that all sorted out. Now lets go get your brother." He said brandishing the blaster.

* * *

 _snap snap._ Afaint sound was the first thing to, slowly, pull Dipper back into conceness. Followed by a voice. "Hey, wake up... _snap_ _snap_ _ **.**_ You don't have to do anything, just, wake, up." There was a bright light shined right in his eyes causing him to wince and look away. "Wake Up. _**CLAP!**_ " The sudden loud noise caused Dipper to jump and look up, it took him a second to register who the man in front him was. But only a second. Fiddleford smirked slightly and turned the flashlight in his hand off before stepping. "There we go. How are you feeling boy? Still alittle groggy?" He asked.

Dipper would of rubbed his eye but but he quickly became aware that his hands were tied behind his back. He scanned the room as much as he could, though it didn't seem he was in a room at all but some hallway. There was two branching paths to the left and right of him and one that outstretched in front of him. He tried to remember how he got here then remembered what had last happened. "How... what... wh-Where's Waddles?!" There was many questions going though his mind, but that was the first to come out.

Fiddleford walked away and stat down in a chair a crossed from him. "What, the Susile? Don't worry, I can assure you he hasn't been hurt."

Dipper looked confused. "Susile?"

Fiddleford looked at him. "You don't know what he is? Huh, so I guess even old Stanford can't tell the difference between a Susile and a normal pig." He sat back in his chair and looked up. "I wonder if it was the same one that was summoned all those years ago. It's entirely possible, they're sturdy little creatures, and very clever at that. Maybe it even-"

"What The Heck Am I Doing Here?!" Dipper snapped. He didn't like how casual this felt. This Shouldn't be casual at all! He Was Tied Down To A Chair For Crying Out Loud!

Fiddleford looked at him again. "No need to yell boy, it's not going to do you any good anyway." There was an unreadable expression on his face, but his voice had just the fainest tone of annoyance in it.

Dipper pulled at the bindings, no use. "Don't Say What's Good For Me! Why Did You Bring Me Here?!" He yelled.

Fiddleford slammed his hand on the arm of the chair. "Think For A Second Boy." His expression hardened, was he angry? Perhaps just more annoyed, Dipper still couldn't tell. "You were knocked out and thrown into a van, and now tied down to a chair. You know what's going on between me and your great uncle. Why do you think you are here?" His voice was low and raspy. With in a matter of seconds Dipper's face went pale, he understood the situation he was in and it made him feel sick. Fiddleford chuckled and smirked. "See, your not so dumb. Now lets just sit, and wait."

Dipper was shaking, he looked down and tried to calm himself down. 'Deep breaths... take, deep breaths...' Dipper looked down and tried to focus but in doing so saw something that only worried him more. That odd blaster looking device that Fiddleford had last time sat next to the chair. What was it? And more concerning, what was he planning on Doing with it.

* * *

It was snowing hard outside, it was difficult so see more than a few feet in front of them. Ford had decided to walk around lake rather than a crossed it. Ford glanced back at Mabel on occasions. She was very quiet he wasn't use to that. 'Mabel doesn't talk much, she'd very shy.' He had heard that plenty of times from her parents, but he never really saw it much. He had a idea why that was though, he had never seen Mabel without Dipper. Ford looked forward and continued to trudge and looked down. 'I swear if Fiddleford hurts One hair on his head, I'll beat him to a pulp.'

"Hey! Is This It Over Here?" Stan called. Even in the heavy snow the cave entrance that led to the hideout was much easier too see. Mostly do to what Slab did last time, then entrance was just Abit bigger and surrounded by rocks.

Ford nodded and walked up to him. "That would be it."

Stan walked in further taking the pointer position. He rounded a corner before gesturing for them to follow him. "There's no sign of anyone down here." He said before walking down the hall.

'That worries me more than anything.' Ford thought to himself, he glanced at Mabel again. Her gaze was just slightly down, her expression blank. He almost Wished she looked worried or scared. At least then he would know how she felt. Ford shook his head and looked forward again, he needed to focus.

After some time of traversing the halls they found him. Fiddleford grinned from the other side of the hall and stood up. "Welcome! What Took You All So Long?" He said with a chuckle.

Stan gritted his teeth and stepped forward much quicker. "You Think This Is Funny You Sicko?! We'll See If Your Still Laughing When I BLAST You Head Off!" He yelled before pointing the blaster at him.

Fiddleford just smirked. "Are you sure you wanna do that?" He said before raising his blaster and pressing it against Dipper's temple, getting Stan to stop in his tracks.

Dipper looked white as a sheet with a stiffened expression of utter fear. Mabel had never seen him that scared, and something about that snapped Mabel out of her trans. "Let My Brother Go!" She snapped.

Fiddleford looked surprised to see her at first but then smirked again. "So you brought her." 'Perfect.' He looked to Ford. "Tell me something Stanford, did you bring the Rift?" He asked down.

Ford glared and stepped towards him. "No, I didn't. And I know you aren't going to actually hurt him Mcgucet. You Wouldn't Risk It!" He yelled.

Fiddleford just chuckled and looked at him. "You know me well Ford." With that he pulled the trigger a bright light bolted from the blaster accompanied by an electrical shock sound.

"Dipper!"

Before any of them could do anything an odd thick gas poured out. It didn't necessarily knock everyone, but it was very disorienting. Ford coughed and stumbled back, he heard the sound of two large metal doors slamming closed. That worried him.

The gas filtered out after a few seconds and Ford's fears were... somewhat confirmed. The two branching paths to the sides of the hall were closed off with large metal sliding doors. And while Fiddleford was gone, to his surprise, Dipper was still there.

"Is he alright?" Mabel asked rushing up to her brother.

Stan was already by him. "He's passed out. But he's breathing, and his pulse seems fine." He said.

"What about where he was hit?" Ford called out as he walked down the hall.

Stan was quiet for a second. "If I didn't know any better... I'd say he wasn't hit at all."

"What?" Ford said in disbelief. But upon further inspection he saw that Stan was right. Other than a few singed hairs, there wasn't even the faintest sign of scarring or injuries. He had a feeling it did something Much worse though. He was about to say something but glanced at Mabel first. He didn't want to worry her more. Ford gave a laugh. "Looks like Fiddleford's blaster malfunctioned. Come on, lets get him out of here." He hoped Mabel didn't see past his ruse.

Stan untied the bindings on Dipper's hands and picked him up. The group started to make their way out of the bunker and Ford couldn't help but notice there wasn't anyone trying to stop them. 'He wants us to escape.' That thought sent a chill down his spine.

They got a crossed the frozen lake and back to the car. Stan placed Dipper in the back seat before getting in the driving seat. "Alright, lets get back home." He said as he stared up the car.

"Right lets go." Ford said getting into passenger side. He glanced back at Mabel in the back seat, she was still quiet but she at least seemed alittle more aware of everything. Stan started driving back to the museum as Ford took out his phone to call Robbie. "...Robbie? ...You two can head back now. ...Yeah we got him. ...He- he'll be alright. ...Look just head back, I'll tell you all about it later. ...Alright bye."

Stan pulled up to the Mystery Museum and parked the car. Dipper was still passed out so he carried him inside.

Inside the museum Waddles was waiting patiently when he saw them come back. Waddles squealed and ran up to them.

Ford patted his head. "Calm down little guy. We got him." He said as he went to go sit down at the table as Stan laid Dipper on the couch in the living room.

A few minuts went by before Mabel went over to talk to Ford. "Do you think Dipper's going to wake up soon?" Mabel asked.

Ford looked up and turned to her. "I'm sure he will Mabel, don't worry." He said with a faint smile

Suddenly there was a sound from the couch, Dipper sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugg, w-where am I?" He looked around.

"Dipper!" Mabel rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness, you had me worried sick Bro!" She looked back at him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Dipper looked back at her then glanced around the room. "Uhh yeah, I think so but..." He felt unnerved. "Umm, where... who, am I?"

Mabel looked confused. "...Dipper?"

Ford winced and rubbed his head. 'That's what I worried about.' He walked over to them. "Do you remember anything?" He asked. Dipper just shook his head. Ford sighed. "Alright then, first things first. Your name, is Dipper Pines. I'm your Great Uncle Stanford, this is your Great Uncle Stanley." He said gesturing to Stan. "And this, is your sister, Mabel." He said placing a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

Dipper looked from the three of them then back at Ford. He gave a small nod. "Okay... how did I lose my memory?" He asked.

"You hit your head." Ford said quickly. He was pretty sure Dipper wouldn't believe that a strange blaster weilded by a crazy old man in a cult wiped his memory. Ford glanced from Mabel and Dipper then smiled. "Hey tell you what, we'll figure out what to do about soon." He walked away and took out an old photo album from a cupboard. "But for the time being, Mabel, why don't you educate your brother?" He said handing Mabel the album.

Mabel smiled finely and nodded. "Okay." She said taking the album.

Ford watched them for a second before walking the kitchen and gesturing for Stan to follow him. Once he and Stan got to the kitchen Ford leaned against the counter and rubbed his head, letting out a deep sigh. "Ohhh what am I going to do?"

Stan looked at him for a second. "Ford, what's going on here?" He asked.

Ford looked at him. "I don't know, but it can't be good. There wasn't any injury that would result in Dipper losing his memory so I get the feeling that his blaster... was suppose to do that." His voice shook slightly.

Stan looked down for a second and took a few deep breaths. "So... are we gonna be able to fix this?"

Ford didn't answer but paced back and forth and rubbed his head. "How am I gonna explain this to their parents? 'Oh your son lost his memory but there isn't any signs of a head injury what so ever'. Ahh they're gonna think one of my experiments went wrong and they're gonna think it was My fault And Then They're Never Gonna Trust Me Again And Then-"

"Ford." The voice pulled Ford out rant, getting him to look up. It was Robbie and Soos. Robbie placed the backpack on the counter and walked up to them. "Alright what happened?" He asked.

Ford sighed and rubbed his head, Stan answered for him. "Dipper lost his memory. He doesn't remembered anything."

"What?!" Soos said.

Robbie looked worried. "How did that happen? Is he hurt?"

"I don't think he's hurt, but that's what worries us. See, Fiddleford used this blaster looking thing. We're thinking it was made to do that."

"Is he gonna get his memory back? What Are We Gonna Do?" Soos aked.

"We're gonna Start by keeping our voices down." Ford said gesturing to the living room where the twins still sat. "Look, I'm going to do some research. I'll probably be in the lab all day tomorrow 'and tonight'. But for the time being, just asked like everything's alright. I don't want them worrying abit it." He said quietly. They looked at each other and nodded. "Robbie, you can go home. You probably don't have to come in tomorrow, I think I'm going... busy tomorrow."

Robbie nodded. "Alright boss, take it easy."

Ford sighed. 'Not likely.' He looked from Stan to Soos. "I'm gonna try to get the kids to bed."

Back in the living room the twins were in the middle of talking about something. Dipper pressed his hand to his forehead. "So I gave myself a nick name, based on my birth mark?" He asked.

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, you've gone by it ever since you were like... five. Pretty much everyone calls you by it."

Dipper gave a faint chuckle. "Uhh, okay. Kinda weird." He said quietly.

Mabel rubbed her arm. "Yeah well, that's kind of how you are." She said.

Ford walked over to them and smiled faintly. "Hey kids, I think it's time for you to get to bed. It's getting late."

Dipper got up. "Alright, uhh... where do we sleep?" He asked.

"We have a room set up in the addict." Mabel said walking up to him.

"Oh, alright." Dipper said.

Ford pointed to the steps. "Yeah, right up the steps over there. You kids go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, good night... Uncle Stanford." Dipper said as he walked up the steps.

"Good night Grunkle Ford." Mabel said following him.

Ford sighed and walked over to the lab door. "Good night kids."

Upstairs Dipper was looking though his suitcase, just to be sure he knew what he had before sitting on the bed. He glanced at Mabel a crossed and rubbed his head. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

Mabel glanced at him and got into bed. "Alright, good night Bro."

"Good night Mabel." Dipper said.

Dipper was able to fall asleep almost instantly, but Mabel was having trouble. Her mind was racing from one thought to another, keeping her from falling asleep. 'Something is wrong. I think he's lying. I don't think that blaster malfunctioned. Just calm down already, he lost his memory. Lots of people do. But not like that. What if he doesn't get his memory back? What are we suppose to do when we get back? Quit thinking that, he'll be fine." But then something clicked with Mabel. That blaster, it wasn't the first time she had seen it. Fiddleford had it the last time. And what he had said that time. ' _It doesn't matter if I tell you. Cause you won't remember in a minute.'_

Mabel's mind went blank for a second before rambling on again. 'It was suppose to do that. It didn't malfunctioned. He wanted this to happen.'

 _'...Dipper isn't going to get better on his own.'_

* * *

 **AHHHH! Why Did I Write That?! I have trouble Reading that type of stuff why did I Write it? At least when I read it I can skip over things but in this situation I have to write out Every Word. And if I want it to be Good, I have to be Descriptive!**

 **I know, why. Because next chapter has to happen somehow. But in spite of everything, I do really like this. This is the first time one of my chapters didn't wrap up all nice and happy. Also I swear I'm not just doing this doing this to manipulate your emotions so you're invested in my story. It has a purpose, and you'll figure it out Next Time, on Gravity Rises! Bye Bye!**

 **Abjlkp zxk cfu texq Szfbkzb zxk'q**


	16. The Deal

**Whoo here we go now! Let's not bother with the pointless author's note and get Straight into the chapter!**

* * *

Light poured in from the large window in the twins room. Dipper rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, it was still kind of early but he wasn't going to fall back to sleep anyway, so he got up. A glance to Mabel's side of the room told him she was still fast asleep. He debated as to if he should wake her up but decided against it.

He rummaged though his suitcase looking for something to wear but mostly just found these odd t-shirts. They weren't bad but... it was cold outside. Didn't he have anything abit warmer?

Eventually he found something, a thinker sweatshirt and blue jeans. He was just about to change when he glance back at Mabel. He sighed and shook his head. 'Come on don't be weird about it. She's asleep, And She's Your Sister.' But his insecurities got the better of him and he went to go change outside of the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen Stan and Soos were already up and Ford... was less than half awake after Stan forcibly pulled him out of the lab. He grumbled and rubbed his head. "I should be working." He said begrudgingly.

"And you can go right back, After you've eaten. You and I both know you can't work on an empty stomach." Stan said as he was cooking something over the stove.

Ford yawned and rested his chin on his hand. "Fine I suppose you have a point. Soos do me a favor and brew me a cup of coffee." He asked.

"You got it mister Pines." Soos said.

Stan heard a set of footsteps walking down the steps and looked up. "Hey Dip, ya hungry?"

Dipper gave a nod and pulled out a chair. "Yeah sure." He said sitting down at the table.

Soos smiled and waved at him. "Morning Dude, did ya sleep well?" He asked as he placed a coffee cup by Ford.

"Yeah I slept alright... uhh..." Dipper stuttered. He didn't know his name.

"Soos." Ford finished for him before sipping his coffee.

Dipper glanced at Ford. "Oh, alright, sorry Soos." He said quietly looking back at Soos.

Soos gave a faint grin. "It's cool Dude, it's not your fault."

Stan had finished cooking and placed the food on a few plates. "Is Mabel up yet?" He asked.

Dipper looked down and rubbed his head. "Uhh, no. I didn't want to wake her up."

Stan passed out the plates and sighed. "I'll go check on her, be right back." He said as he headed up stairs. He opened the door to their room and saw her still fast asleep in her bed. "Mabel..." He said softly, shaking her arm. Mabel mumbled something and turned away. "Come on kid, I don't want you sleeping all day. You need to get up."

Mabel mumbled again but sat up. She rubbed her head and looked up at him. "Hey Grunkle Stan. Sorry about sleeping in." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about." Stan started. "Did you have trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Little bit..." Mabel admitted.

Stan gave a little sigh but smiled at her. "Alright, well at least come down and get something to eat. If your still tired after that then you can come back up here and try to get some more sleep." He said.

Mabel nodded and rubbed her eye. "Okay, be down in a minute."

"Good, don't take to long." Stan said before leaving the room.

Mabel got up and got dressed in a few minutes then headed downstairs. "Morning..." She said groggily. Mabel glanced at quickly Dipper then looked down again.

Ford glanced at her. "There you are Mabel."

"You feeling alright?" Soos asked.

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said sitting next to Dipper.

Stan handed her a plate of food. "There you go kido."

"Thanks." Mabel said quietly.

Dipper glanced at Mabel and rubbed his head. He should say something. "So uhh... how did you sleep?" He asked.

Mabel looked down at her food and shrugged. "I slept fine." She lied.

"Oh okay." He said looking back down at his food.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Between Ford barley being awake and the twins not really knowing what to say to each other, it was pretty quiet. Stan rubbed his head and looked around. "So Soos, ya need any help fixing anything today." He was trying to break the tension.

"Oh uh sure." Soos started. "I've been wanting to fix up one of the old displays. It should be alot easier with no one in the store. So I think I'll start that today."

"Oh good, I can help you with that later." Stan said.

The two rambled on about that for awhile till everyone finished their food. Ford got up and rubbed his head. "I'm going downstairs, don't bother me unless it's important." His voice was alittle rough, but it was mostly from being tired. He didn't sound angry.

Stan sighed. "Alright Fordsy, don't work yourself to death. Soos, let's get started on that display."

"Cool dude, let's go." Soos said following him to the next room.

Mabel went and put her plate away before looking back at Dipper. She rubbed her head and smiled faintly. "Hey Dip... you want to watch TV?" She asked.

Dipper shrugged and got up. "Alright." He said as the headed to the living room. Dipper sat down on the couch as Mabel turned on the TV.

"So what do you wanna watch?" She asked without thinking.

Dipper looked down and rubbed his head. "Uhh, I- I don't know." He said quietly.

Mabel winced slightly. "Right sorry." She said flipping to a random channel.

Dipper looked at the TV but wasn't paying much attention. 'What am I suppose to do? Should we talk or maybe I should ask her something.' There was something he actually wanted to ask her. "Hey Mabel, what are we going to do when we go back home?" He asked.

Mabel rubbed her arm and looked down. "I... I'm not sure. I was hoping we'd fix it before we leave."

"Right." Dipper said quietly.

He looked back at the TV and didn't say anything after that. It was unnervingly quiet between them. That bothered Mabel, she was use to this. That awkward silence, the out of place feeling, not knowing how to keep a conversation going with someone. Just... not with Dipper. She was having the same amount trouble talking to Her Brother that she would talking to a complete stranger. Suddenly Mabel got up. "I'm going upstairs."

Dipper glanced at her. "Alright." He said as she headed up the steps. He had a feeling she was upset, but what was he suppose to do? He didn't know what would make her feel better, odds are he'd just make it worse. So he stayed downstairs. Dipper sighed and rubbed his arm.

Stan glanced at him from a crossed the room and walked up to him. "You alright kid?" He asked.

Dipper shook his head and looked down. "I feel like I'm messing everything up." He said quietly.

Stan sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "It's alright, it's not your fault."

Mabel sat on her bed in the room and stared at the floor. The emotions didn't hit her right away, but she knew it was coming. Her breathing was starting to hitch as tears went down her face. "I- I want my brother back." She said with a sniffle as she started to sob.

Suddenly a flash of light emulated from the window and Bill materialized from it. "Well well well, long time no See Pine-Tree." He said with a laugh. Mabel was now standing up, tears were still in her eyes but she was obviously more angry. She glared at him as she stared to put it together. Bill looked at her. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that. If you had just given me the journal when we first met, this would of never happened. I warned you." He said.

"You planned this." Mabel said, her voice was weak. But the anger was still there.

"Oh I Absolutely did!" Bill said floating around the room. "Every little detail. The When, Why, How and most importantly the Who. And let me tell ya something Pine-Tree, for awhile it was gonna be you who was going to lose your memory."

That got Mabel to look up. "Me?"

Bill stopped and looked at her again. "Yup, but then I though about it for a moment. Cause yeah sure, Shooting-Star might be abit more rash and less likely to think out his decisions but..." Bill looked down and rubbed the top of his triangular body. "I don't think I'd actually be able to convince him that you wouldn't get better. No no, he would think that with time, patients and by showing you a few pictures that you would Magically remember Everything!" Bill chuckled. "With the powers of Love and Friendship ALL your problems will be solved, like a Disney production." Bill said with another laugh. But then his demeanor changed, he looked down at Mabel with an almost sad expression. "But we aren't in a Disney production, are we Pine-Tree?" He asked, his voice was soft. Mabel looked down and rubbed her eye. "That not how the world works. And while magic might exist, it doesn't work the way most people think it does."

"How are you going to fix him?" Mabel's voice was harsh.

Bill's demeanor flipped back to his terrifyingly happy self as he laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh Ho-Ho! Right Down To Business Huh? I like it! So you want me to restore you brother's memory-"

"How?" Mabel cut him off.

Bill was quiet for a second then got it. "Ohhh, you wanna know how I'm going to do it. Alright Pine-Tree, that's a reasonable request. It's the same way I create nightmares." Bill raised up his hands, and the shadows it made large monster like claws that stretched onto the floor and walls. Mabel didn't react to it and just stared at him. Bill lowered his hands. "But you want more of an explanation than that. I could tell you it's just magic, and while that's partly true, I think you know it's more than that. I dought you know how a human brain works, most adults don't, so I'll give you a somewhat... simple explanation." He started. "Memories, reactions, your personality and everything you've learned is all a result of chemicals and patterns of electrical pules. The important thing here is the electrical pules."

Bill started to chuckle. "It's funny, I use to think restoring memory was as simple as recreating images in the brain exactly as they had been before. But no, you can show fifty people the exact same image and they will all have a different pattern to remember it, you might not notice, but it is different. It's the Pattern of the electrical pulse that's important. Cause here the interesting thing Pine-Tree, the pattern 1. 2. 3..." Bill paused between each number. "triggers a totally different memory, reaction ext. to the pattern 1 2 3. And you remembered the mind-scape right? While it isn't a direct part of the biological brain, it does have a direct Effect on it. And no science or medicine will Ever be able to fix the mind-scape, just trust me on that. But you know who Caann?" He said in a smug tone. "Me." Then Bill looked back down at her. "So to put it simply, I will fix your brother by fixing his mind-scape and restoring the patters."

Mabel looked at him for a second. "He'll be like he was before?"

"Like the blaster never even fired." Bill said quietly.

Mabel took a deep breath and looked down. "What do you want?" She asked.

Bill chuckled and folded his arms. "Lets be honest here for a second Pine-Tree, does it really matter what I want?" He said narrowing his eye.

Mabel gave a defeated sigh and looked down, raising her hand.

"That's The Spirit!" Bill said with a laugh. His hand emulated with the glow of a blue flame as he shook Mabel's hand. And a second later, he disappeared.

Bill took to a spiritual form and found his way to Dipper and entered into the mind-scape. He glanced around, it mostly consisted of thoughts and not many memories, but that was to be expected. 'Alright the quicker I do this the quicker I can get this all done.' He said getting into position. Then his eye began to glow a bright light blue. 'Iq tfii xii wljb yxwh, Sl pxvp I tel fkslisbp qeb mltbo lc qeb Nxooxqlo' The Spell while technically not 'spoken' it seemed to echo in the space of the mind scape. And with that what few images in the mind-scape there were went black. But only for a second.

Then everything erupted into shapes, colors, images and memories. Bill chuckled. 'There we go, right as rain. Now to go collect my end the deal.' He said before disappearing again.

Dipper had blacked out for a few seconds but came back. It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts but when he did, a grin spread a crossed his face. "I... remember."

"What was that Dude?" Soos asked from a crossed the room.

Dipper chuckled. "I remember." He said again before jumping up. "I Remembered I Remembered I Remembered!" He yelled running around the room.

Stan looked at him. "Whoa kid slow down, what do you remember?" He asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Dipper said with a laugh.

Mabel could hear him from upstairs. She smiled faintly and looked at the floor. "Alright Pine-Tree, I kept my end of the deal. Now you keep yours." Bill's voice came from behind her.

Mabel turned and glared at him, clenching her fist. "Alright, what do you want?" She asked. Her voice was quite, but harsh.

Bill floated over to her. "Just hold out your hand."

Mabel stepped back slightly. "Why?"

Bill stopped and shrugged. "If you don't want to I can just wipe his memory again." He said nonchalantly. That wasn't true, he could create images but not destroy them. Thus he couldn't actually wipe memories on his own, but he had a feeling Mabel wasn't going to figure that out. He was right.

"Alright alright." Mabel said walking up to him.

Bill narrowed his eye and nodded. "That's what I thought." He hand emulated with a blue flame once more before stretching it out.

Mabel tensed up but nodded. "Okay." She said taking another step forward and shaking his hand.

"Alright Pine-Tree." He started. "LETS DO THIS!" His eye widened and flashed a light blue.

Mabel felt something, most likely Bill, pull her back. She expected to feel herself fall to the ground or stumble into something but no. She didn't feel... Anything. She looked around to find that oddly enough, she was floating above the floor. A wave of panic came over her as she frantically looked around. But then she heard a laugh. The chilling thing was, it was Her laugh. Mabel turned around to see her body push it's self up from the ground.

There was another laugh, it was definitely her voice. But something about the tone was different. "Oh boy it's been awhile since I've been in a human body. Hopefully I'm not out of practice."

Mabel would of felt sick if she could feel anything at all. "...Bill?"

Bill grinned and tuned to her. "Yes Pine-Tree?" He asked.

'What... did you do?' Her voice shook. 'Am I-'

"No your not dead." He cut her off. "Your just a spirit, there's a difference. And as for your body, I'm just borrowing it." Bill said with a grin as he straightened the cloths of his new found puppet. "You'll get it back when I'm done." He walked in a circle a few times just to be sure he had a handle on it.

Mabel stiffened, well... as much as a spirit can stiffen. "What are you planning?" She asked.

Bill grinned at her again. "Why don't you just come along and find out?" He said walking towards the door. "Oh, and Pine-Tree." He started. "Don't bother trying to talk to anyone else, I'm the Only one who can see or hear you like this." He said with a laugh.

Bill made his way down the steps but was met by a small pig blocking the hall. A glare on his face as he grunted. Bill just chuckled and folded his arms. "Hey! Guess I should of expected to see you here, long time no see buddy. I'm not even going to bother trying to trick you."

Waddles grunted again and stomped it's hoof, but Bill laughed again. "What are you going to do? You can't attack me, not here anyway. They'll think your attacking Mabel." Bill said walking passed the pig. "It's a shame you can't talk to them." He said with a cruel laugh.

"Whoa whoa wait, what do you mean you remember everything?" Stan asked watching Dipper.

Dipper grinned and walked up to him. "I just... do. One minute I was confused and couldn't think about much then I was back."

"That's Awesome Dude!" Soos said excitedly.

There was a slight look of skepticism and concern on Stan's face. "Are you sure you really remember everything? It might just be... Alot of memories."

"Trust me I remember Everything." Dipper said confidently. "I remember home, all my friends, uhh... the stuff I actually remembered from school I remember again." He said with a chuckle. "I remember when I was little, things I talked about, stuff I did with Mabel and-" Suddenly Dipper gasped. "Mabel." Just as the realization hit him heard Mabel walk into the room and grinned. "Mabel!" He yelled before going to hug her.

Soos smiled and look at Stan. "Isn't this great dude?"

Stan was quiet for a second. "...I don't know yet." He said before walking to the lab door. "Be right back."

Dipper laughed and hugged Mabel tightly. "Mabel Mabel! I Remember!" He said excitedly.

There was a brief pause, not long, but just enough to notice before Dipper felt her return the embrace. "That's great Dipper, I was getting worried."

Something was wrong. Dipper pulled back and looked at her, he looked worried, if not slightly confused. "Mabes, you alright?" He was going to ask that to be sure she wasn't upset, but now he was asking because... something wasn't right.

Mabel grinned and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just glad your better now." She said.

Dipper gave a faint smile and looked around before looking back at her. "Hey um, I'm gonna go talk to Grunkle Ford, I'm sure he wants to know what happened." He said with a somewhat forced grin.

"Alright cool have fun talking with f- Grunkle Ford." She said.

Dipper nodded and walked away, once he was out of sight he looked down and rubbed his head. 'Whats going on with her? This isn't right, she wouldn't act like this normally. ...Did Fiddleford do something to her?' Dipper stiffened but then shook his head at the thought. 'No, not possible.' He was passed out in the time between when Fiddleford pulled the trigger and when he woke up at the museum so he didn't really know what had happened. But, it was less than an hour, she couldn't of been hurt... right?

'But she's not acting like herself. Calm down, she's just freaked out and just trying to hide it. I Know How She Acts When She's Freaked Out And Trying To Hide It. Not. Like. THAT!' He argued with himself before sighing and shaking his head. 'Just go talk to Ford, you'll figure this out later.'

But as Dipper walked down the steps to the lab he could here Stan and Ford talking. "I'm just telling you what he told me alright. I don't know if he remembers everything."

Ford sighed and rubbed his head. "I just don't understand, I don't think he should have been able to get Any memories back. Certainly not on his own."

Dipper listened in but stayed out of sight. "Can't you just be happy he got his memory back?" Stan asked.

"It's not that I'm not happy." Ford started. "I'm just worried as to how it happened."

Dipper felt alittle numb and crept back up the stairs. 'What's going on?' He thought to himself as he got to the top of the steps. But his attention was drawn back by Waddled snorting and nudging his leg. "Waddles? What's up buddy?" Waddles looked up at him and pushed the journal towards him. It was open to the page about Bill. Now don't ask me how Waddles managed to open the journal to a specific page without damaging the book at all, just trust me when I say he did.

"What's this?" Dipper asked picking up the journal. Bill, Dipper didn't like thinking about Bill much. Something about him was very unsettling, those ironically he didn't know much about him. Time to fix that.

'At this current point in time Bill Cipher is restricted to a spiritual/mental form. He has almost no power in this form say for entering and altering a persons mind-scape and possessing people. However even these powers are restricted, in the sense that he can only access either of those powers by making a deal with someone. To my knowledge he can only possess the person he makes a deal with...'

Dipper stopped reading after than. 'Bill can possess people, by making deals with them.' The gears in his head started to turn. According to what Ford said, he couldn't of gotten his memory back on his own. And Mabel probably knew that. Dipper looked up from the journal and glanced acrossed the room at... what looked like his sister.

His grip tightened around the journal as he looked down, his expression hardening slightly before Waddles grunted and nudged him again. Dipper looked at him and smiled faintly. "Good Susile." He said patting his head. That got Waddles to snort and look up. Dipper smiled. "Fiddleford told me about what you are." He said. Waddles squealed happily and jumped on him. Dipper laughed and patted his head again before looking up. 'I gotta fix this.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Bill looked around the museum with a faint grin. 'So this is what Fordsy did with the place. Not bad, but I gotta find a way to get down to the lab.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Mabel." Bill looked over to see Dipper walking over to him.

Bill gave and smiled and walked up to him. "Hey how's it going Bro?" He asked.

Dipper looked around then smiled faintly. "Uh hey, you wanna go monster hunting out in the forest?" He asked with a grin.

"Uh yeah sure. That'll be fun." He had to go along with it for the time being. Odds are he wouldn't find a way into the lab until tonight when everyone was asleep anyway. So best to play the part.

Dipper grinned. "Alright, Come One Let's Go Then!" He said rushing over to the door.

"Alright I'm coming." 'Boy is this kid hyper.' He thought to himself as he followed Dipper outside.

* * *

Outside in the forest the two were walking around and Dipper was looking through the journal. "So uh, what are we looking for anyway Dip?" Bill asked trudging though the snow. It was alot harder walking out here than inside, he was starting to get tired.

"Don't know yet, give me a second to look though this thing." Dipper said reading the journal.

"Alright." Bill said taking a deep breath. He glanced up and chuckled faintly. Mabel had followed them out here and was trying to talk. 'Really Pine-Tree? I told you already he can't hear you.' He thought to himself.

Mabel floated around trying to get the attention of her brother. 'Dip! Dipper! Come on you gotta hear me! You-' She stopped when she saw what page Dipper was looking at in the journal. Possession and Mind-control.

'A being who possess a foreign body requires a high level of focus and concentration to keep connection with said body. The more use to the body the being is, the less focus is needed to keep its connection. The most effective method for breaking the connection is to wear them (the body) out. The more strained and tired the being is, the more likely it is to lose its focus and thus be objected from the body.'

Dipper closed the journal after reading that. 'Wear 'em out huh? I bet I can do that.' He was about to do something when he stopped himself. He had been so convinced Bill had possessed Mabel but now he felt alittle unsure. Dipper sighed and rubbed his head, he was ninety-five present sure he was right, but that last five present was bothering him. Then he thought of something that would assure him if he was right or not. Dipper turned to ... her... him... whatever he'd find out in a minute, with a plan in mind. "Uh hey... Mable, can I ask you a question?"

Bill unaware to his plan just played along. "Ya sure, what is it?"

Dipper was quiet for just a second. "...What's my Real, name?" Mabel was one of the few people who knew the answer to that question. The only person who knew it here in Gravity Falls was Ford. And even a good number of people back home didn't know it.

Bill froze. 'Did I not restore all his memories? No, I know I did.' He thought, then he got what Dipper was trying to do and sighed, his expression hardening as he stepped back. "Alright Shooting-Star, you're a lot more clever than I give you credit for."

Dipper clenched his fist. "I just know my sister a lot better than you. And I Am, going to stop you." Dipper lunged but Bill easily moved out of the way

Bill laughed and looked at him with a smirk. "What are you going to? I'm an Immortal being of Pure energy with No Weaknesses!" He said tackling Dipper to the snowy ground.

Dipper just chuckled and smirked. "That might be true, but you seem to be forgetting something. You're in Mabel's body, and I know All her weaknesses." He said with a grin before tickling Bill. "Tickle tickle." He said with a smirk.

This caused Bill to fall back into a fit of laughter as Dipper jumped up and grinned. "Hehehahaha Ahhh! You Little Punk!" He yelled jumping up and chasing after him.

Dipper laughed and kept his distance as Bill started to slow down and take deep breaths. "What wrong Bill, having trouble focusing? I'm willing to bet Mabel didn't get Any sleep last night, that might have something to do with it." He said running around in a circle as bill Tried to give chase.

Suddenly Bill stopped, taking deep breaths. "Uhgg! Stupid human bodies! Can't... Keep... focus..." He said before collapsing and losing his concentration. 'Ahh Whoa Whoa Hey!' Bill once more in his spiritual form was knocked back.

And Mabel didn't wast a second getting back to her body. It took a second for her to realize how she felt but she winced when it hit her. Dipper grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Mabel... you alright?" He asked, he knew it was her.

Mabel took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah... yeah I'm fine." She said looking up at him and rubbed her head.

Dipper gave a little sigh of relief. "Good, what the Heck were you thinking making a deal with Bill? That Was So-... dangerous. You Could Of Gotten Hurt." He tried his best to keep the anger out of his voice. Dipper was a pretty good natured person, it took a lot to make him angry, especially when it came to Mabel. He had a lot of patients with her, but something about this just hit the wrong buttons with him. Most likely because she had risked Everything doing this. She risked everyone's safety at the Museum, she risked Bill finding the rift and with that she also risked Literally Everyone's Lives! But Most importantly she risked HER life, all just to get his memory back.

"What other choice did I have?" She started, turning away from him. "There was no other way." She said quietly.

Dipper stepped towards her and went to grab her arm. "Geez Mabel I know I lost my memory and all but-"

"It's Wasn't Because You Just Lost Your Memory!" She snapped, pulling her arm away.

Dipper jumped back slightly. Whatever remnants of anger that were left in him at that point disappeared and was replaced with fear and worry. "Wh- what do you mean Sis?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Dipper it's not... it's not that you lost your memory. If that was it, I would of- I would have still been alittle upset but I... We would of gotten through it and I wouldn't have done any of This! It's just..." Mabel rubbed her head and took several shallow breaths. She didn't wanna say it.

Dipper hesitantly stepped towards her and genitally grabbed her shoulder, she was shaking. "Deep breaths Mabel, you can do it." He said quietly.

Mabel sniffled and rubbed her eye with her sleeve. "...You weren't acting like you." Her voice was weak.

Dipper turned alittle pale at that comment. She was right, in the time he had lost his memory he had been acting different. He was quiet, he didn't have his usual goofy reaction to everything, he was... normal. Dipper had a bad feeling as to where this conversation was about to go. He let her finish.

"It felt like I was talking to a stranger. And I was worried just telling you about stuff we did wouldn't bring YOU back." She said rubbing her eye. "I didn't know what to do, I was worried what would happen when we got home and..." She sniffled and looked down, trying to hold back tears. "I was scared I lost my best friend."

That was the straw that broke the Dipper's heart as tears started to build up behind his eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug and felt Mabel sob a few times. "Hey hey, it's alright. It's okay Sis, I got you." He said trying to keep his voice from cracking. They held the embrace for a minute before both him and Mabel calmed down. Dipper pulled back and looked at her.

Mabel rubbed her eye and looked down, her breathing was still alittle shakey. "I... I'm sorry." She said rubbing her arm. "I put us all in a lot of people in danger."

Dipper put his arm around her, holding her close. "Don't worry about it, it's alright." He said quietly rubbing her back. "I would've done the same. Look, lets just head back to the museum, we'll talk more there." He said starting to walk back.

Mabel followed but kept her gaze down. "What about Grunkle Ford? What are we going to tell him?" She asked.

Dipper hadn't thought about that. In all honesty, they could probably get away with not telling him at all. Ford knew something was up, but Dipper seriously doubted he would accuse Mabel of making a deal with Bill without some evidence. But this really wasn't something they should keep from him. Dipper took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, when we get back I want you to go upstairs. Just let me deal with it." He said.

"Are you sure you can handle it alone? He's probably going to be angry." Mabel said looking up at him.

Dipper grabbed her shoulders and turned to face her, giving that signature goofy grin of his. Partly to ease her mind, and partly to show her that he was back. "Don't worry, I got it."

Mabel gave a faint smile. "Thanks Dip." She said quietly.

"No prob' Sis, now let's home. I'm getting cold." He said with a chuckle.

Mabel glanced at him and smiled. "You should of warn a coat."

Dipper smirked and rubbed her arm. "I wasn't worried about being cold at the time silly."

* * *

When they got back to the museum Mabel went upstairs like Dipper said. Ford didn't take long to go up and talk to Dipper, and Dipper explained everything. Naturally Ford didn't take it too well. "WHAT?!" He snapped.

Dipper jumped alittle, he had a feeling Ford be mad. After all this was a big deal. Regardless he had to calm him down. "Look, I understand why your mad. But nothing bad happened, Bill is gone now."

"I'm Going up to talk to her." Ford said starting to walk.

Dipper stood his ground, blocking the steps upstairs. "No, I'm not letting that happen." He said sternly, Mabel was in no condition to be yelled at right now.

Ford attempted to keep himself calm, though not doing a very good job at it. "Look, Dipper. She put a lot of people in danger. I am going to talk to her. Now Move." Dipper didn't change his position. Instead he just shook his head.

Ford grumbled and was about to push him out of the way when Stan grabbed his arm, pulling him away slightly. "What in the name of Lorenso do you think your doing Ford? Your acting like a total lunatic." He asked in a somewhat hushed voice.

Ford pulled his arm back. "You Heard What She Did. She made a deal with Bill, She Put Us ALL in Danger!"

"And you think she doesn't know that or feel bad about it?" Stan asked quickly.

Ford look down for a second, his expression softening alittle. "Well no, in fact she's probably betting her self up about it while being way to hard on herself and- ...B-but She Should Know Better." He said angrily again.

"She's also a kid who had to deal with the concept of losing her brother and best friend. Just because she's done alot of dangerous and impressive stuff doesn't mean she's incapable of making a mistake. And what do you think yelling at her gonna do anyway?" Stan asked.

Ford gave a deep sigh and rubbed his head. "Al-alright fine, you have a point." He said before turning back to Dipper. "Okay, I'm not going to yell at her. There's no point, it's not going to help."

"Good." Dipper said with a nod. "Now I, am gonna go up and talk to Mabel. You guys stay down here." He said starting to walk up the steps.

"Hey Kid." Stan said getting his attention. "You think she's gonna be alright?" He asked with a note of concern in his voice.

Dipper just grinned and walked up the steps backwards. "Don't Worry About It!" Dipper said in an enthusiastic tone. "No One is better at cheering Mabel up than This Guy!" He smiled and pointed to himself before turning around walking up the steps rubbing his head, his expression fading to a look of worry. Dipper got up the steps and stood outside the room for a second. He took a deep breath before smiling and opening the door.

He saw Mabel sitting on the bed, Waddles next to her seeming like he was trying get her to look at him. Though Mabel's gaze was kept firmly on the floor with a blank expression on her face. Dipper gave a faint smile and walked up to her. "Hey." He said before sitting down next to her on the bed. "How ya feeling Sis?" He asked in a soft tone.

Mabel's expression didn't change. "I don't know Dip. I feel... weird." She said rubbing her arm.

"Well lets talk about it then. Why are you feeling weird?" Dipper asked as he put his arm around her.

Mabel shrugged and looked away. "I- I feel like I... really messed up. I put a lot of people in danger. Because of what I did Bill could of got the rift and then-"

"But he didn't." Dipper said cutting her off.

Mabel glanced at him and rubbed her arm. "But he could of and-"

"But he didn't." He said again.

Mabel paused for a second. "But, he, Could, of-"

"But He Didn't." He said louder with a grin a crossed his face.

Mabel looked at him and smirked alittle. "Okay if you say that One more time-"

"But He Didn't But He Didn't But He Didn't!" Dipper said smiling as he poked her a bunch of times. He very rarely ever lost these types of arguments.

Mabel laughed and tried to push his hands away. "Ahh Dipper! Stop cut it out!" She said with a smile.

Dipper smirked and put her in a head-lock, giving her a noggi. "Not Until You Say It!" He said grinning.

Mabel winced alittle but still laughed. "Alright Alright! But He Didn't!" Dipper did as he promised at let her go, still grinning all the while. Mabel chuckled alittle and rubbed her head. "You're such a jerk." She said pushing him lightly.

Dipper laughed and rubbed her arm. "Yeah maybe I am. But I still made you laugh." He said with a grin.

Mabel sighed and rolled he eyes. "Yeah, you did." She said with a faint smile. Dipper was always good at that. It didn't matter how angry, worried, or upset Mabel was at the time, Dipper could always do or say something to make her laugh.

Dipper still chuckled alittle but then looked back at her. "Grunkle Ford isn't mad by the way, well, anymore that is." He said.

"Really?" Mabel asked looking up.

Dipper smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Stan talked to him and stuff and... they get it, alright? You were scared and you didn't know what to do. It was just a mistake."

"Oh, alright... good." Mabel looked down and rubbed her eye, yawning alittle. She didn't realize how tired she was until now.

"Ya getting sleepy Sis?" Dipper had a feeling she didn't sleep much last night. He suddenly he grinned and looked back at her. "Hey Mabes, you wanna sleep together tonight?" He asked.

Mabel smiled shyly and rubbed her arm. "Maybe..." She said quietly.

Dipper laughed and ruffled her hair before jumping off the bed. "Alright move over." He said as he grabbed his pillow and walked back to her side of the room. Mabel smiled and pushed her pillow to the side as Dipper plopped back down on the bed. "Oh wait, I almost forgot something." Dipper said with a grin.

"What-" Before she could even finish Dipper practically tackled her gripping her in a tight hug.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You!" He said smiling.

Mabel laughed alittle. "For what?" She asked.

"For getting me back silly." He said with a chuckle. With all the talking and comforting Dipper had almost forgotten that Mabel Risked Her Life to get his memory back. And while that was still an incredibility dangerous and stupid thing to do, she at least deserved a 'Thank you', or two or three.

Mabel gave a watery chuckle. "Well I'm just glad to have you back Dip."

Dipper grinned and rubbed her back. "Same here, and don't worry. You're not gonna lose me, I promise. G'night Sis." He said turning off the light before laying down.

Mabel smiled faintly and laid down next to him. "Goodnight Bro."

* * *

 **And That, is why Dipper needed to lose his memory. I needed a good reason for Mabel to make a deal with Bill. The Show had a great reason, a chance to find the author. (Side note, it's really easy for me to forget just how big of a deal finding finding the author of the journals was seeing as how they Found the author and... the show didn't end.) Yeah I couldn't do that. Ironically the aspect of mystery isn't as prevalent in my story as it was in Gravity Falls (or at least Dipper and Mabel aren't trying to solve it), that might be a fail on my part but what are you gonna do? So basically I had to boil down Sock Opera to it's essence; 'What's something that would stress Mabel and keep her up at night, something that would make her make a rash decision?' Very quickly it became apparent that something would have to happen to Dipper. I didn't know WHAT was going to happen to him but something was going to happen.**

 **Now don't get me wrong, I LOVE the finally to Gravity Falls. But I always felt it was alittle... Disney Cliched(Not going to say what happened cause a friend of mine reads this and they still haven't watched the show. Get. On. That.), and as a result I think about different ways they could of dealt with it. AANNDD then this happened.**

 **It ain't perfect but Man do I love this chapter! This has probably got some of my favorite dialog so far in the story. Oh and, thanks to Mat-Pat from Game/Film Theory for teaching me how memory works. If I can't make Ford sound smart I can at least make Bill sound smart. Alright See You Guys Next Time!**

 **alk'q qbpq x abjlk'p mxqfbkqp.**


End file.
